Child Play
by Her Honour
Summary: After not seeing Kakuzu for two years, Ishiko tried to start an ordinary life, but after it crashes and burns, the two are joined together again. Pain and insecurity is only child play. KakuzuxOC KakuIshi Sequal to "Silence" Light touches of SasoDei
1. Chapter 1

**[[Ch. 41]] **

The heat was intense and Ishiko opened her mouth to allow Kakuzu further access. He let out a rough grunt and without thinking, picked her up and slammed her against one of the cabinets. She only winced but didn't seem to mind as long as they were together. He needed her, desperately and his urge was not going away anytime soon. His finger slipped under her shirt, she made a murmur of protest but Kakuzu was too caught up in getting what he wanted to even care at this point. She was accepting though, after a while Ishiko slipped her own hands on his cloak and began to unbutton. He stopped and straddled her smaller body, the heat not stopping and his groin aching. He unbuttoned his cloak and slipped it off, not taking any more seconds than he had to.

His cloak became a small heap of clothes on the floor and he went back to kissing and covering her with his body. He was just about to take her shirt off when Hidan's annoying voice rang out.

"Hey!! You guys forget something!!? Damn!" He cursed out and Kakuzu stopped and glared from annoyance and frustration of not even being able to take Ishiko's shirt off. Ishiko stared up, not really sure what to do, but a mischievous idea popped into her mind and while Kakuzu was distracted, she popped up and gave him a small bite on his bottom lip. Kakuzu made a noise that sound like a mix between a moan of pleasure and a moan of pain, and when Ishiko pulled away she smiled, knowing her affect on Kakuzu all too well.

"Hidan can wait," He started, he wore a slightly annoyed look and Ishiko was started to regret her little test.

"That was a very bad act, Ishiko-Uke." Oh, he was even using his little title for her. His hands settled on her waist.

"And very bad children are punished very severely." She shivered at how dangerously close his breath was and she shook her head.

'I'm sorry. I'll never do it again." Kakuzu didn't listen to her weak little pleas and continued to ravage her as 'punishment'.

-----------------------------------

Kakuzu awoke with a small startle, but as soon as he did, he glanced over to see if Ishiko was okay. She was; most of the sheets covered her. She had her hand close to her mouth and it looked like she was sucking her thumb. She just had this childish innocence around her that made Kakuzu's skin curl and his stomach tighten at the same time. He pulled on his mask and headband before putting on a shirt and headed to the kitchen. All of that 'punishing' wore him out. But he guessed it was because he was still weak from his fight with Keisuke and that injury.

Man he was getting old.

When he was younger, he could do all that in a day and more. Now, he's tired from doing all of those things. But he was going to make sure he would live throughout Ishiko's own little lifespan and keep her happy, she didn't need to know his age. And he also needed to make sure she never found out about Keisuke actually being alive.

"Have a rough night?" A cold voice was sick with sarcasm and Kakuzu could feel blood red eyes on him.

"What's it to you Uchiha?" Itachi took a while to respond.

"Pein sent me to check with Ishiko, seeing as you and Hidan didn't report in as soon as she got here." His expression didn't change. Kakuzu kept his stance and moved to Itachi's gaze when he looked at the spare room door.

"Something to hide?" He asked distastefully. Kakuzu only narrowed his eyes even more and their words were silenced and condemned to stay in their heads.

"Making business a personal matter again Kakuzu-san?" His voice had a twinge of playfulness this time, even though his eyes held hostility. Kakuzu ignored him and went over to the counter to pull out some pills.

"She did fine. She came back alright, and no ANBU were here except for a couple from Iwa. But I disposed of them." He neglected to put in that he really didn't dispose of them, but the people who stole the originals masks. But Itachi really didn't need to know that.

"Is that so?" Itachi inquired and lifted a very angry Hidan head.

"Seems like your unfit to even watch your partner." Itachi said using his Uchiha power to look the same as he always did.

"Hey! Fucktard!!" Hidan never got to finish his sentence.

"Uchiha-sama." The calm voice of Ishiko rang. She stood in the doorway, looking as powerful and sturdy as she possibly could. Although all she was wearing was a tank top and shorts, she marched up to Itachi with as much dignity as she could muster.

"If you are here asking for a report I've been resting from my infiltration," she removed a hair from her forehead, revealing a small –yet hardly noticeable- scar on her forehead. Kakuzu had to squint to realize what she was talking about and mentally slapped himself for not noticing it earlier. But then again, he was to busy either screwing her or comforting her to really get a good look at her forehead,

"I was attacked by a kunai to the head and I needed time to make sure I was okay or not," She glanced at Kakuzu and Itachi's eyes were unmoved by the excuse that Kakuzu had earlier neglected to mention. There was a small silence and Ishiko sighed, settling her hair back in place.

"Uchiha-sama, did Pein-sama or Akasuna-sama request me?" She asked. Itachi didn't answer but looked at Kakuzu again.

"Yes. You're going home." Ishiko froze and she quickly glanced over to the stitched Nin to see if Itachi was telling the truth, or if he knew anything about this.

"And why weren't we alerted of this?" Kakuzu tried to keep the anger out of his voice but couldn't help his glare from re-appearing on his face, Ishiko looked at Itachi.

"Uchiha-sama, does this mean I'm returning to my Mother?" She asked eagerly, but maybe _too _eagerly.

"Yes. Leader doesn't like all of the damage being done to..." He drifted and his eyes sailed over to Kakuzu's form as he threw Hidan's frustrated and angry head at the man's partner.

"His newest discovery and Konan was pretty upset by you two not reporting in." He looked like he was the one who got all the crap for it and did not appreciate it, but his well-breeding took part and he held his composure by not clawing their eyes' out like he so desperately wanted to. Ishiko nodded and she interlaced her hands.

"Alright, so I go on my own or am I being led?" She asked and Kakuzu glared at her. _How can she return to such a hell-hole!? Especially be excited about it! She's much better off here with me! _She swore he sounded too selfish to himself but Ishiko refused to look at him for now. But at least if she wad gone, there was a less likely chance that he'd have to worry about finding out information. Obviously the people who were sent to her didn't like Iwa, or even came from Iwa.

"On your own. You'd need no protection or guidance." Itachi was so uncaring it bothered both men, Hidan and Kakuzu. Ishiko nodded and gave Kakuzu a longing look before she took a step.

"Hidan-sama, we'll keep in touch. After all I'm still your subordinate." She smiled lightly and Hidan looked away, shrugging if he could.

"That's true. Leader took care of everything; the mess you, Kakuzu, and Hidan left behind is all cleaned up. Just don't expect it to be so neat for you next time you make a mess." Itachi said distastefully and started to walk as well. Ishiko followed in suit and she glanced again, Kakuzu nodded.

That would be the last time they'd see each other for 2 years.

---------------------------------

The heavy beat echoed through the building, a one-story as the lights swayed through the darkness and loud hoots and hollered attempted to be heard over the loud and booming music. The music boomed and synced with the people's heartbeats and their hips gyrated and grinding against one another. Drinks and drugs were handed out like candy as the night carried on, uncaring on what happened inside.

_**It's Chris Crocker  
Forgive me Father,  
for I have sinned.**_

Drunks laughed and yelled, others sat in the corner waiting to dance or for their date to come forth and make them heard. The lights continued to move rapidly like the woman's and men's hips. The smoke made it hard to breathe and hard to see. Musk hung in the air like cologne as bare skin was covered in sweat and heat.

_**There's just something inside of me that  
I can't hold back any longer.  
Maybe the rumors are true.  
Maybe I am crazy.**_

Laughter rang out and giggles squeaked. Everyone was having a ball as new relationships were formed and some ended. But one stood out. A head of pure black hair and amethyst eyes concentrated on one body as he watched his girlfriend dance with another foreign male. He took a sip of his drink and stood up, walking toward her. Estrogen and Testosterone hung in the air and the music boomed with each beat.

_**I got you thinkin' all them bad things  
I got you reachin' for them body parts  
I'm 'bout to make you do the walk of shame.  
You never thought that you would...**_

She turned and smiled at him before the male saw Tadashi and walked away, allowing the ruler of the club to take over. Her short brown hair flipped as they danced wildly together. Adrenaline ran through her veins and they danced so close she could feel his breath down her neck and loved it. It was something altogether that made her feel so amazing, something she never felt before. He smiled softly to himself, in victory. After all of these years of admiring her so much, he finally has her.

_**Just start**_

She was beautiful. As young as she was she seemed older than that. There were no adults oddly in this place, and nobody seemed to recognize her. She was for once accepted. She was enjoying the life of any seventeen year old. But his hands settled on her waist as other girls glanced over and envy covered their faces and they looked away. Everyone knew better than to harass her. Her hair shined and her bang covered the small scare on her forehead. She had a tight-fitting tank top and showed mid-drift (Though she wasn't very well endowed so it only showed how flat she was) and tight blank pants with a gold peace-sign chain belt.

_**Time is tickin'  
Hearts are skippin'  
Ready to go  
Feels like my logic's lifting  
Head is spinning out of control**_

He went simpler. Tight black pants and a dress shirt. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her stomach, stopping her from dancing.

"Happy Birthday, Ishi-chan." He whispered; close enough in her ear that it seemed louder than the music itself.

_**You've got my body twitchin'  
Thirst is quenchin'  
Ready to go  
Crocker's off his rock  
Baby this is my show**_

She whipped around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to give him a quick kiss. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away to grab her small hand. She seemed to understand as the two ran out of the club, they were V.I.P's here, and they'd get back in with ease. But now, Tadashi looked back at Ishiko, she had change so much in the past years. When she finally came back he didn't ask any questions where she was, but he simply hugged her and brought her home, since that was what she wanted. Nobody seemed to remember the tragedy and after the strange rain (By guess who?) but he didn't ask any questions. She was back, and that was good enough.

_**You've got my mind in the gutter  
When we're touchin' on each other  
Rollin' round under covers  
Blowing kisses like we're lovers  
I like the way that you taste**_

She honestly didn't mean for it to happen. He just seemed really nice. _Kakuzu's still out there… _Her inner voice murmured but she ignored it. _I can still have fun. I'm seventeen now. _She rolled her eyes. _I haven't been called on for so long, I'm sure a relationship with Tadashi won't hurt in the long run. _Something she had with Kakuzu was way deeper than she and Tadashi could ever have. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Kakuzu's body above her. She wasn't sure about him, but she knew their fates were deeply intertwined and knotted. No matter what, they would love each other. And that was the unchangeable truth.

------------------------

The call was strange, as soon as Ishiko opened her door; a man of mid twenties was standing there glaring at the young girl. He didn't say anything really; he mostly just stood there and shoved a piece of paper in her face. She took it, and gave it a quick scan before looking back at the man with surprise.

"He wants you _now_." The man spat, not liking having to come to the sin incarnates house. Ishiko looked down; scared he might try and push her or something. But he simply nodded, and spat at her feet before walking away. Her frown grew deeper seeing the dark mark on the floor and closed it.

"What was that?" Her Mother asked, wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulders. Ishiko liked her new mother's affections. She hugged her more often and Ishiko couldn't ask for anything better. Ishiko dropped the letter and wrapped her arms around Miaki's waist.

"Is something wrong Ishiko?" Ishiko dug her face in her Mother's shirt and gripped.

"Ishiko, I can't help you if you don't tell me. Please tell me!" Her mother begged, and for once in Ishiko didn't know how long, she seemed like an actual caring Mother. Like normal.

"I need to go see Grandfather about something." She answered and pulled away. Kakuzu never understood why Ishiko chose to stay with her Mother. After all, Miaki hurt her own baby. She hurt both of her babies, and it was something unforgivable. And both she and Keisuke were the sin of the sinner. But Mother is God either way in the eyes of a child.

----------------

"Yes Grandpa?" Her Grandfather looked up, and set his pen down. Her Grandfather was certainly an elderly man, grey hair already set in and wrinkles from squinting to see the small print of paperwork had marked his face. His shaky hands clasped together and his face was gaunt. Ishiko looked around and noticed his agitation.

"Grandpa is something wrong?" He had long ago stopped his attempts of killing her off in a mission, and her Grandfathers deep hazel eyes matched hers.

"Ishiko, do you know… About how the Tsuwa's first came to be?" Her Grandfather asked. As the Tsuchikage, he was the most powerful Nin in the village, but with his age slowing him down, that might be so here soon. But her kekkei allowed her to heal at extraordinary rates. But it wasn't as effective for the other member as it was for her. Now, all that was left of the Tsuwa clan was her and her Grandfather. Keisuke died right before her eyes seven years ago. And Her Father died in war a little after she was born.

"No, you never told me." Ishiko answered. Her Grandfather stood up and held out a single hand.

"Then let me show you," and his hand made contact with her forehead and pictures of motion flashed before her eyes.

"_It all started a little over a hundred years ago, back when the villages of ninja started to gather and be created. Iwa was one of the first, but its history is one of the blackest, and bloodiest." _

"_It first started, with a girl. Her name was Sachiko. Sachiko Tsuwa." _

_**A small girl with long dark brown hair stood alone in a playground, crying her little eyes out, the reason unknown, but her pain was evident. **_

"_Sachiko, she lived in the early Iwa, where ninja and kekkei genkai were persecuted and punished for their amazing powers." _

"_Her mother was a caring woman, though her family was responsible for purifying the village of its evil. Man's way of judging. The thought they knew how. And Sachiko, she was tormented because she didn't have a father like the other kids." _

_**Sachiko sat in a small desk in a classroom, trying her best to deflect books that the other kids threw. **_

"_**Witch! Freak!" they all chanted in an odd unison. Sachiko cried out in agony but nobody listened. Even the teacher stood in the corner, watching her with those crow-like eyes but stayed silent. There was nothing she could do anyway. **_

"_Their parents told them nasty, awful things. Sachiko was left alone in the world. And bad things can happen to little girls who are left alone." _

_**Sachiko ran into the bathroom, panting and slamming the door. Her scared little eyes scanned the bathroom and the janitor stopped working, looking up to look at the intruder. Sachiko looked at him and his eyes drifted. Worry ran through her brain and all there was heard was screams. **_

"_Her Mother tried to comfort her, she tried to help her. But even she couldn't do anything, no matter how much she loved her baby. But even though her Mother loved Sachiko, the rest of her family didn't love Sachiko. They were just the same as the other villagers. _

_**Another woman walked in, closing the door behind her but not letting any of the other children get in. Sachiko clung to her Mother as her Mother stroked her head and looked at her sister. **_

"_**Sari, you're weak, you always were. Cant even name the father." She brushed a piece of Sari's hair behind her shoulder. **_

"_**Let us purify this filth, let us help her when you can't." Sachiko looked up at her mother. **_

"_**What does she mean Mommy?" She asked, Sari could only look down. **_

"_They have met several times to 'purify'. And to them, Sachiko was a demon. A sin." _

_**Sari wore all black and held her daughter's hand. Sachiko could only look around curiously, Sari's sister followed in suit and many other in only black followed. They headed into a large building; on top was a large symbol. Obviously a symbol of purity and salvation. Sari's sister turned around and two men grabbed Sachiko. **_

"_**You may leave sister; we punish the sin, not the sinner." She smiled. Panic struck Sachiko like a slap and she turned to her Mother. **_

"_**Mommy!! Mommy!! Help me!!" Sari only stared in horror as they dragged her daughter away. Men held her back as well. Sachiko and Sari's sister disappeared into the building and her screams rang out. Once again, Sari was powerless. She realized she just gave her daughter up, thinking she was helping the both of them. But she may have very well sent her own flesh and blood to hell. **_

"_**Dear God… What have I done?" She stared in horror and disgust before running off. **_

"_**Weep not, for the Demon." **_

"_They thought they knew how to solve a problem, but weapons can always backfire." _

_**Sachiko screamed in agony as her skin sizzled against the metal. Her body hung on a steel cage above a roaring fire. Her screams curdled and gargled, choking on her own saliva as she was ruthlessly 'purified'. Sari's sister, Sachiko's own aunt smiled widely and proud fully before turning to the others. **_

"_**Praise our God for our clarity! For we are all called here to purify this filth that was brought upon us by my weakling sister." Sari's sister ignored her niece's calls of pain and her fears. **_

"_But they didn't think of the consequences, they didn't think of how their weapons of purification can turn back against them." _

_**Sachiko cried and screamed. Nobody bothered to listen to her pain. Why didn't anybody see her for her? Just because she was different. Her hands clenched into fists. One of the chains broke and her aunt whipped around in surprise, one of the hooks on the bowl of fire caught on her small cage and tipped it over. A fire broke out and panic spread to everything. Her charred, broken skin. Her now, bald head turned in exhaustion of screaming in pain. **_

"_**Sachiko!! Sachiko!!" Sari cried out, a couple of officials behind her. She stopped in shock in what she saw was every Mother's nightmare. Her daughter, never guilty of anything, charred and so broken. She covered her mouth with her hand and her knees felt weak.**_

"_**Get her out of here! Get the girl!!" One of the men coughed. **_

"_**Sachiko!! Sachiko!! That's my little girl!! Let me go!!" The fight returned in Sari as the men grabbed her, trying to stop her from getting too close that she might hurt herself. One of the men moved in quickly, burning his hands against the hot metal but eventually got little Sachiko out. **_

"_There were some good people in the village, people who liked to help. But Sari was so broken, she loved her little baby, but now there was no repairing the damage that was caused. Sachiko was so lonely and hurt," _

_**Sachiko's charred body was carefully moved to another hospital bed, her hands gripped the sheets in pain as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes closed in agony, it was like thousands of needles wiggling around in her skin. They never listened. They never cared. They only lived to hurt and scare her. They… deserved to die. **_

"_They should have known better than to hurt and scare her so badly. When you're hurt. And when you're scared for so long, it turns into hate. And hate; can changes the world." _

_**Something cracked inside her. Hatred burned in her heart and it turned black like her burnt skin. The bandages that covered her damaged body turned darker, and dirtier. She put a hand on the curtain, and she promised herself. **_

_**This would all fall into her darkest dream. **_

_**The white curtain turned a sickening brown color, as a wicked smile appeared on her lips. Her skin seemed to lift as her skin started to turn back to normal. The sickening crackles of fire echoed in the room, but the opposite effect happened. Her skin turned back to its original color and her hurt and pain faded. **_

"_That night, something killed nearly half the village. They burned and suffered the same pain as she did. Her wounds healed miraculously but she died that same night." _

Ishiko collapsed, gasped for breathe and clutched at the carpet for some sort of hold and keep herself awake, But it didn't seem to work. All that pain… it seemed to real. That poor girl. That was why she is like she is today. That is why she was cursed with the ability that made everyone in the village hate her. That is why her blood belonged to the Akatsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay!! Sorry I've been busy with moving and all that crap. Moving is hard! I have to go to a new school and everything! And they're even testing!! AGH! TAKS is so annoying, all of it is just like... word problems. The Math one is coming up and I sooo hate it!! I sucked (Kakuzu's... lol... jk...) at word problems! Aaaghhh. I'm getting low grades on my math homework becuase I end up missing more than half of it. ;-; Thanks to those who sent me reviews review responses may not come up becuase I'm simply too busy. I have to buy more manga therefore I have to do more chores but luckily I live near my Grandparents and they give me money :DDD I love them so much. And um... Oh yah. Major coicidence! In my new school, I sit next to a guy names Edward in science. LOL. Twilight-coicidence. Hahahaha.... I hate the movie tho DD: **

**------------------**

**[[Ch. 42]]**

Something grabbed her, and she tried to struggle. But the force was too strong, and memories of her torture by the masked men came back to her brain. She shrieked but a hand clamped over her mouth and forced her to look upward.

"Weep not, for the demon." A person lowly whispered and her eyes snapped open. She had heard that before. But this dreary feeling that turned in her stomach made her heart race. Something bad was going to happen.

"Don't let her see this!! Why are you people doing this!?" A familiar voice screamed. Ishiko couldn't see anything, before she could look and see who it was, a blindfold was placed before her brown orbs and her vision was cut off. She recognized the voice, but the blood was rushing to her heart as in some sort of instinct.

"Grandpa! What's-?" She struggled but a rough rope grinded against her skin. She was being tied down. But for what? Something… something horrible was going to happen. And it twisted like a knife in her stomach and she recoiled.

"She's still just a kid!!" the voice yelled again, desperation was deep in his voice and a sense of longing. The blindfold was practically yanked off of her and hit one of her eyes. Tears of stinging ran down her cheeks and it blinked rapidly. But she so desperately wanted to see!! But the pain and the blinking made it impossible.

"Ishiko!! Don't-" She looked up.

She took a breath.

She took another.

And her mouth gaped in a silent gasp in horror and disgust. She wished she could bring her hand up to cover her mouth and keep her from vomiting. But tears tugged at her eyes and it wasn't from the blindfold. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into all of this. This is my fault. And you're hurt… You're hurt… I'm so sorry. _She screamed in her head. She wanted to turn her head to the side, but she knew that wouldn't block the image from haunting her later. Tadashi, beaten and broken, was tied down to an odd metal contraption like she, but he was bloody. Blood ran down his lip and a cut from above his eye. His beautiful amethyst eyes were covered with a grudge and pain. But a small twinkle appeared and so did a smile.

"It's all right Ishi-chan. I'm fine, really." He was pretending, He was faking that he was okay for her sake. But she knew.

"No you're not Tadashi." She murmured, her voice was merely a broken cry but it was a voice. And Tadashi frowned.

"Ishi-chan, really." He begged, like her being convinced was him as well. If he was fine in her mind he was. She was everything. She was his reassurance because his own mind could not be trusted. To him, she was a God. A broken, disturbed god. Ishiko's hopes lowered and her chest heaved in a heavy breathe.

"Tadashi… I… I should be the one beaten." She said and her head lowered in exhaustion. Tadashi shook his head, showing bits and parts of his scalp were bald of hair. Dear God, were the people as cruel as to rip out portions of his hair?

"No, you have suffered enough." Something grabbed the back of his head, yanking what was left of the back of his head of hair. He groaned in response and his face scrunched up in pain.

"Tadashi!!" Ishiko yelled in alarm. She noticed her position. They were some sort of church or something. The stained glass of a saint was shining red on her and the saint was crying. She was on the bottom floor and Tadashi was tied on the top floor, facing her. The metal was in turn tied to the railing of the top floor.

"This… is the fuel for the fire that will bring change." Ishiko's eyes went wide in recognizing the voice.

"I'm sorry Ishiko." _No… No it can't be. _

"Hate… will change the world." His voice was so calm. But… _why? How? When? Didn't…? _Thoughts and memories swirled in her mind. This didn't make any sense. She didn't understand, she didn't know. He walked out from behind

"I truly didn't want to do this, but… one last straw is needed to break the camel's back." He said once again, as always his voice as smooth as silk. His brown eyes sparkled like it used to. His long brown hair tied back into a ponytail as always. His scarf looking so soft she wanted to hold it against her face like it did. Everything was the same. Except his tone. His voice. His personality had all changed it was like another person with his face. She didn't want to believe it. She blinked again, hoping her eyes had somehow deceived her in such a cruel way. She was hoping this was a nightmare, and she'd simply wake up gasping for air.

Keisuke was alive.

He was breathing and walking. He was truly alive!

She wanted to run into his arms. She wanted to cry. She wanted to yell at him all at the same time. But reality dawned on her. Now, she knew what it was like to be lied to. Her Grandfather, Kakuzu, the officials. They all had lied to her.

"K-Keisuke. Nii-san." Her voice was filled with so much joy and hope.

"Nii-san!! Where have you been!? Mother… she was so sad. Why would you do such a thing?" Her eyes glanced back at Tadashi.

"Why are you doing that to Tadashi!!?" She asked with urgency. Keisuke's frown was what scared her the most. Keisuke always smiled for her. Always. And when he did frown, he had a good reason.

"I have my reasons." She opened her mouth again and he smiled softly and put a finger to his mouth, silencing her.

"Is this how you greet you brother? Very bad manners Ishiko. I expected a hug or an 'I love you'. "He teased, but Ishiko was in no mood for teasing at this point.

"Keisuke, what's wrong with you?" She asked again, struggling even more.

"Wrong? Nothing is wrong. This is what was behind my mask." He smiled and let go of Tadashi.

"What… what do you…?" The confusion was obvious in her voice and Keisuke shook his head.

"If you want to know, ask the man we called Grandfather." He said and a match appeared in his hand. Ishiko's eyes went wide as her eyes followed the math as her brother flicked it below.

There was a stack of wood below she failed to notice before and as soon as the glowing match met the wood it burst into crimson and amber flames.

"No!! Tadashi!! Tadashi-sama!!" She screamed as loud as her damaged lungs could. Keisuke smiled softly and drifted into the shadows.

"By the way, Kakuzu knew." The cryptic message didn't really register. She was too concerned and afraid for Tadashi to worry about that at the moment. Tadashi only raised his head a little higher because the intense heat was burning at his nostrils. Ishiko struggled even harder now, but only to feel a thick and warn liquid run down her arms and a burning sensation which was either the friction of skin against rope or her kekkei genkai.

"Tadashi!!" she repeated his name in fright. His head glanced up and gave her a small smile.

"They can burn in their own hell." He said hoarse fully and the fire started to eat at his skin. His soft, creamy skin started to peel back from the skin and the rope that tied him down was starting to steam. He let his head down again and he was panting for any type of air, but the fire ate that too. Tears ran down her cheeks. No. Her only happiness that still remained with her was burning away. And her Original source of happiness was responsible. _No, no, no, no. _She gasped and hiccupped. This was not happening. This was too horrific and cruel to be happening.

"Tadashi!!" She screamed again, trying to make herself heard. Trying to cry out for help. Even the saint on the stain glass window seemed to be weeping for the two. She was weeping for the terrible tragedy.

"Ishiko… I loved you more than anything, you did nothing wrong." Tadashi croaked. He looked up and gave her one last fake smile before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and passed out from the intense heat.

"No!! Somebody help him!!" She yelled frantically, her muscles jerked and shivered even more, this time her illness.

"Tadashi!! No!!" she chanted. But his body had already burst into flames.

He was the second to be burned.

-------------------

"Tadashi… No…" She mumbled to herself, tears still running down her face and her nose was runny. Her hair stuck to her face and she just wanted to sleep. _Don't look. Don't even breathe. _Tadashi's corpse was nothing but a blackened heap of flesh and bone. His teeth showed and his eye-sockets had turned a nasty color of red and brown. The corpse left a foul smell and the worst of it was Ishiko had inhaled it for so long she could even taste it.

"Ishiko!?" Her Grandfather's voice rang. Grandfather…

"… _Ask the man we called Grandfather…" _

Why? Why would he know anything about what was going on? Or why he would have to do with anything.

"Grandpa." His worried eyes flashed with guilt but he quickly untied her and caught her in his weak arms.

"Who…? Who did this Ishiko?" He turned and saw Tadashi's charred body, still steaming with heat.

"Oh God." He moaned and he felt like he was going to vomit.

"K-Keisuke." That name was a name he never wanted to hear again. Keisuke was the cause of all his troubles. And he had hoped when Ishiko found his body he was truly dead. Of course he was the one who gave those orders for him killed. And the tricky little bastard somehow wrapped his assassins in an eternal bond and they died along with him, exactly like him. When the others came to check if he was dead, they found the other two ANBU who were assigned the mission, somehow they had the same burns and they weren't even near the fire.

"Keisuke. Nii-san did this. He said to ask you. But… why would you know anything?" Ishiko said, her voice so broken it made the Tsuchikage cringe inside. She reminded him so much of her Father, his flesh and blood.

"Keisuke." Her Grandfather echoed. _No. That can't be. Keisuke is dead… There's no way he could have gotten away with two Iwa ANBU. _He thought.

"Ishiko Keisuke has been dead for-"

"No!!"

"He's alive!! He really is!! But… Keisuke… he isn't my Keisuke. He's the Keisuke that was created by the Akatsuki." Her Grandfather stared for the longest time and realized what a predicament this was. This was truly a situation he should be talking to the counsel about.

"_Your_ Keisuke?" Her Grandfather asked. Ishiko looked to the side and sniffed, putting her head closer to her Grandfather's body.

"The one who made me happy." Her Grandfather narrowed his eyes but he ignored it for now and carried her to the hospital.

---------------

"Oi, Fucktard, what are you sulking about this time?" Hidan asked lazily over the counter. Kakuzu stared intently at the small pathetic calendar on the wall of the small temporary base. It showed the month of October, and his eyes studied the 30th of the month with a small cake decoration as the picture.

"Her birthday…" Somehow he managed to find out an important piece of information. Well actually it was quiet easy, one of Itachi's subordinate's worked around in Iwa for a short while and Kakuzu had the boy look up Ishiko's medical records. She hadn't been to the hospital except for her once-a-year check-ups but that was understandable because of her kekkei genkai, but her birth date as ironically Halloween, or Old Hollow's Eve as he used to call it. Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"Who's?" He asked curiously of what his partner was talking about.

"Ishiko."

"Ishiko's birthday." He said between small sighs and he looked away, sitting at the table and continued to pile different stacks of money and took the pen in his hand to continue his sole job in the Akatsuki. Collect funds and support it financially. Hidan huffed and crossed his arms like a girl.

"Should've sent her a damn gift or something… fuck." He mumbled, not really seeing the point in it really. Of course, he had learned not to take sentimental things like that for he was immortal. He wouldn't have time to celebrate every one of his many birthdays to come.

"Have you seen her lately?" Kakuzu asked, multiplying some number and taking one stack of cash and adding that amount to another.

"Yeah, she gave me a report some months ago." This perked Kakuzu's interest.

"How did she… appear?" He asked, he sounded soft. But for Ishiko and only Ishiko he was. If anybody dared to mock him because of it, they would certainly find themselves 6 feet under.

"She cut her hair, something about her Mother and a knife…" Hidan waved it off. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes but continued with his business.

"How short?" He asked, mostly wanting to now how much he could still run his hands through when he… and she…

Hidan pondered and put his hand just centimeters below his shoulder. So not that much…

"Is she well." Hidan scowled and turned around again.

"It's none of your damn business." He answered, Kakuzu slammed his pen, only to reappear hovering over Hidan, a malevolent glint in his eyes and his hand clamped over the other Nin's neck.

"Hey! Kakuzu-teme!!" Hidan choked out and his hands tried to pry Kakuzu's in an effort to escape.

"Everything about Ishiko _is my _business and remember that!" Kakuzu growled, not really up for Hidan's childish games anymore.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez!!" Hidan yelped. Kakuzu set him down with a rough grunt and walked away, but still an expecting stare. Hidan rubbed his neck and glared. _Such a big fucking bully. Always pushing me around! Ishiko was mine first! _But he rolled his eyes.

"She said she was fine, but her boyfriend was expecting her so she was in a real hurry." Kakuzu snapped up at the word 'boyfriend'. There was no way. His heart was with Ishiko for the longest time, and even over the distance. But he felt his heart return to his chest and it thumped loudly, echoing in chorus with the others deep in his body. It thumped with such rage and jealousy he thought they were going to burst out themselves and his biceps flexed with anger that flowed through him. But he wanted to know the face of which he felt such rage and jealousy to. And all thoughts and suspicions pointed to a certain brunette he saw kissing Ishiko and should have –and regrettably- killed early on so he would have to deal with this situation now.

"Boyfriend?" He asked his voice hoarse with rage and he swore he saw red. Hidan –apparently- didn't even notice his rage.

"Yeah, I asked about it too and as far as I know he makes her the happiest little thing on earth. She was all giddy and shit." Kakuzu felt like biting his tongue out. No. No. Only _he _can make her happy. Only he was allowed to make her feel. An unknown type of jealously filled him and he wanted to punch this guy –whoever he is- whether Ishiko liked it or not. No. They completed each other. They were all they needed. She... she was so scared of losing him. She was so afraid of them not being able to make it. There was such a pain in his heart he couldn't identify. It was so strong like a burning, yet coaxing like morphine. It was an aching he only felt lightly with Keisuke, but this pain almost made him want to weep –something he hadn't done since his Father died when he was merely four- and drop to his knees.

That was the final straw. He needed to see her now. He didn't care what investigating or finances or bills he had to take care of. That could all wait. If anything, Kakuzu could deal with any tax collectors or IRS people that dared to come his way. He tightened his mask that hid his tainted and deformed face and took off.

"Where the fuck are you going now?!" Hidan demanded.

"Somewhere." Kakuzu answered swiftly leaving.

---------

"_Keisuke!!" Ishiko cried. Her steps were more distant than she originally remembered. The building was where Keisuke told her not to come, but his chakra signature was radiating off this place, along with the sense of urgency deep in her stomach. _

"_Keisuke are you alright!?" she hollered into the halls. She wasn't quiet sure what type of building this even was, but she sensed his chakra here. This place… She took a sniff and immediately she could tell something was definitely wrong here. _

"_I smell… blood." She whispered and started running again. _

"_Keisuke!! Nii-san!!" she cried. She crashed into a glass door, the thick material kept her separated and all seeing to the tragedy. _

"_No!! Don't do that!!" She pounded into the door but with no avail. A man in a cloak held a single match, and her brown eyes drifted to the empty fuel bottles and Keisuke was tied, bloody and beaten to a chair. _

"_Don't do that!! Stop it!! Keisuke!!" She cried even harder and tears soaked her face as rage and sadness filled her heart. Staining it. She pounded even harder, and blood stained the glass from her hands. Her fingers pulsed from the pain and started to turn red, only to turn bright green and then back to its creamy color when she retracted them to get ready for another pound. It was and endless cycle. __I have to get to him!! He'll be hurt!! Why won't this door open! Why!? __The urgency rose and caused adrenaline to coarse even harder through her veins. _

"_No! No!" She repeated and she sunk to the floor, her fists still connected to the wall that separated her and Keisuke. _

"_I'll save him, if it's what you want." A deep voice erupted behind Ishiko and before she had a chance to see who it was, the glass shattered and she yelped while quickly covering her eyes in an old instinct mechanism. A scream was heard in her ears and blood sprayed on her. __Who is it? Who is this stranger? __She asked herself and looked up curiously. In the arms of the stranger, Keisuke, passed out and still bloody and beaten as she had seen before. Her expression brightened. _

"_Keisuke! Nii-san!!" She cried and tears leaked through her eyes again as her was lowered to her and given as a parent would give their child their first puppy. She clutched to her older brother and held his head to her chest. He was safe now. He was safe with her. She looked up to thank the stranger to saving her only salvation in this hell. _

"_Thank you!!" But her jaw dropped and her heart stopped seeing who it was. _

"_You're welcome, only for you Ishiko. I'm willing to do anything, even save the person I hate." He said coldly, and bent down to cradle her cheek and brought his face closer to inhale her scent. Obsessive it was. He pulled away and his tall figure towered and she could only see that cold stare of his horrible green eyes. Piercing into her soul and bringing her deepest insecurities out into the open for him to see. _

_Kakuzu. _

------

Ishiko's eyes snapped open. That was odd. She hadn't had a dream that involved Keisuke nor Kakuzu for about a year now. So why now? And that one in particular was especially weird. She awoke to a nurse who seemingly glared at her, and she couldn't blame the woman. Working on keeping the person you dislike alive wasn't an easy feat. She knew she wouldn't even try to keep Benibara alive if she had to.

"Your Grandfather told me to keep an eye on you. And make sure you stay well." She snorted.

"But I wasn't aware it was certainly _you_." Ishiko frowned.

"You can leave if you want. I'll tell Grandpa I didn't want you in here." Ishiko reasoned. The nurse made another un-lady-like noise and stuck her nose in the hair while wiping her mouth.

"I'll still get in trouble." She snapped. Ishiko sighed and slumped in the bed again.

"I guess we're stuck then."

---------------

Yeah Yeah, not very satisfying is it? Well, I'm trying to memorize Lincoln's speech (Specifically the Gettysburg Adress, you know? Four score and Seven years ago our fathers brouth forth on this continent a new nation conceived in Liberty ah yah yah yah.) And it's really hard. ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

**This one opens up the tightly packed plot a bit more. Sorry the updates aren't coming as fast as you'd like, but moving here to Texas, you'd know the TAKS testing in like next week, and I have to pass these tests to make it to the next grade, or I might try and fail in a weak attempt to not go to my Dad's house. But yeah, they talk 'bout Ishiko here and I felt kinda bad about her new persona. But she'll get better just watch. Also I apologize for you minor IshixTada fans. but I had to kill him off as a reason for Ishiko to gain hatred and pain. Also, I spent the whole day (including yesterday) I read 'Absolute Boyfriend' It was so sweet!! I didn't really like Soushi though, I loved Night!! He's so adorable and I only wish he had more time with Riiko!! They are both so adorable and innocent!! I especially loved when he got 'miniature'. Honestly I suggest this manga to all girls who have been rejected or have little experience in dating! I know I did and that's what made me connect with the anime so well! I really want this is be a anime or a movie. **

**-----------------**

**[[Ch. 43]]**

"Is she awake?"

"Yes milord."

"But I may add Tomoe; she seems to have an unusual scar on her forehead." Tomoe froze and looked at the ANBU captain.

"A scar?" He asked. The ANBU captain nodded.

"That's not right. She was never supposed to have a scar… She never had a scar." He rubbed his chin.

"I thought so too, she was unconscious, but she was mumbling something about Konaha." Tomoe's eyes widened.

"Konaha? Why would she know or say anything about Konahagakure?" He asked. The ANBU captain merely shrugged.

"She only said that when we discovered it, nothing else but that was given." Tomoe slumped in his chair.

"This is a problem." He rubbed a temple.

"Maybe she went off on her own? Maybe during a mission near Fire country?" The ANBU captain suggested. Tomoe shook his head.

"No, she hasn't been on a mission outside the village for years; I took the counsel's advice not to temper her any. I know the consequences if her powers leak somehow." Tomoe stated.

"Ishiko is the equivalent of a nuclear bomb, if she breaks in another country, it could cause a war. It's best to merely keep her as a threat or a potential weapon instead of an actual one." The captain retorted.

"I am fully aware of that." Tomoe snapped back.

"That is why I'm taking every precaution not to knock her over the edge. But, she also said Keisuke was alive." The captain froze.

"Sir, your Grandson?" He asked. The Tsuchikage merely nodded and the cryptic look on his face didn't cease.

"There…" The Tsuchikage cringed but he took a solid breathe and continued.

"There was a burnt body there as well; Ishiko called him 'Tadashi." The Captain narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Do you think Keisuke did it…?" He asked cautiously and Tomoe looked at him with a deep sorrow in his eyes and his serious tone was even deeper than before.

"I thought Keisuke was burned like Sachiko was, for treason. But I always had high suspicions the little weasel found a loophole in the assassination." Tomoe mumbled. The captain shook his head.

"No, my men are very well trained. They would have gotten their job done even if it was the death in them." He refused to speak about the small group of ANBU that were found dead near Konaha border.

"And they did, but did they die in the place of Keisuke…?"

"No. We recovered the body. It was definitely Keisuke; even the teeth marks match his dental records." Tomoe stayed silent for a while.

"Both Keisuke and Ishiko… they both were trained in the arts of an ops. They were specifically trained to be spies so they can defend themselves against the horrors of cruelty in this village." Tomoe closed his eyes.

"It was the only kind thing I could do. Not as the Tsuchikage, but as their Grandfather, and Ishiko, she was so gifted I could only wish she was born into another family. But Keisuke…" He drifted and the ANBU captain watched with intensity.

"Keisuke was a devil with a child mask. Even back when he was young he had that malevolent glint in his eyes I could never shake off. He was assigned a special mission from birth." The captain shifted uncomfortably.

"And what was that mission? I've read reports on his progress, but I could never really tell what he was aiming for." Tomoe smirked.

"He was always light on his toes and never left a footprint or anything behind his actions." Tomoe sighed.

"He was assigned the mission on keeping Ishiko emotionally, and mentally stable." The Captain tilted his head, dumfounded.

"That's it?"

"Well what more could it be?" Tomoe asked.

"Of course, he took matters into his own hands, and that was the real reason behind his execution. Though it wasn't written in the reports." The captain nodded.

"He could have jeopardized Ishiko's well being." The captain concluded, but then he looked up at the Tsuchikage with a confused look.

"What about the suicide missions before?" The captain asked.

"Those were tests, seeing if she would die. She proved to be better at surviving than I had originally thought."

"Her test scores were average, but they only tested _standards_. She exceeded her class by a lot though, because it never tested her of her unique skill, she was made a failure." The Tsuchikage sighed.

"Release her from the hospital, and let up on the ANBU security. Her Mother is bound to be mad at her by now." He ordered. The ANBU captain nodded, wordlessly bowing before disappearing in a cloud of smoke and mist.

--------

"Where is she?" The mercilessness in his voice and the tight grip in his hand made him even more powerful and scarier than before. Keisuke struggled to breathe but a light smile made its way to his lips.

"Heh, and why would I know?" He chuckled, but only groaned when Kakuzu's grip tightened.

"I can still smell her on you. You've had contact with her haven't you?" He practically hissed; his eyes were so hardened with anger he literally saw red.

"I wouldn't… say "contact" but yes, I did see her." He smiled even wider.

"And I'd say, she hates you now." Kakuzu's grip made his neck crack and Keisuke lost his breathe for a moment.

"**What did you say!?**" Kakuzu growled. Keisuke winced and he knew if he didn't give what the older man wanted, he'd definitely die in his hands.

"I told her about you. She knows now I'm alive. And I told her you knew. You knew all along, so go ahead… kill me, but it'll… only make her hate you more." He knew better. He knew there was no way Ishiko could hate him. But… their whole disgusting relationship was purely made because of Keisuke's absence. Now that she knows Keisuke is alive, she wouldn't have any room for Kakuzu in her heart. That information alone made his heart swell and ache with pain.

"No, there's no way she'll ever hate me." He wouldn't allow it; he'll erase her memory if he had to. Although, that meant he had to start all over with nothing to connect the two. And that was an ever bigger test in itself, would she love him? With nothing in common and nothing to run on would she still fall in love with his like she had before? Keisuke smiled that poisoned grin of his and his eyes glinted that strange color again.

"There's also no way my sister could ever love a disgusting monster such as you." Out of pure anger, Kakuzu whipped around and threw Keisuke's cracked body into a wall. Disgusting monster? He knew long before Keisuke had showed up he was one of those. He knew he didn't belong with Ishiko. Staying with Ishiko, he also knew was just a reassurance there was such a thing as salvation and innocence. Being with her, made him feel there was hope. But… she had already moved on. He told her it was okay before, had she really tired of him?

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Keisuke asked, his voice strained from lifting himself out of the rubble of the wall.

"Having unfaithful lovers?" _He always finds a way into my mind. He always knows what was bothering me. _

"Ishiko isn't unfaithful." Kakuzu defended, lying to himself merely for his own benefit.

"You think _I _don't know? I know she's been dating that little rat Tadashi. I honestly never liked him much, an Academy drop-out." Keisuke spat, a small blush swiping on his face out of pure anger. The blush disappeared as soon as he regained his composure his face returned to its normal color. A certain smile, a cruel smile covered his lips.

"But he's no longer a problem." He said coolly.

"You better shut up and scurry off before I'm tempted to snap your neck again." Keisuke couldn't hold on to his dignity around Kakuzu, but he winced and turned to run, instead puffed into a cloud of smoke Kakuzu stayed standing, afraid if he moved he'll fall from the encounter. That smile he always gave, it always made him feel he was being searched; like he was naked. A plan formulated in his head, and he thought he may need Hidan with him, but he reassured himself Hidan would have no part in this anyhow and continued with his new plot.

---------------

"Mother…?" Ishiko called out. Her voice was shaky and she couldn't blame herself now. Keisuke… had he come here too? And she couldn't forget the image of Tadashi's burnt face. Not in fifty years. Her Mother was crying, and Ishiko's heart skipped a beat, scared for what had happened that brought her Mother to tears.

"Mother! What happened!?" Ishiko tried to stifle a gasp as her mother turned to her and her hand was bright red.

"I-… I'm not sure." Her Mother stared at her new wound in amazement and wonder. Ishiko grabbed her Mother's wrists, -not wanting to look at the blood for too long- and carefully pulled her up.

"Mother you shouldn't hurt yourself. It's a bad thing you know that?" she sounded like a parent, and something clenched in her stomach. Miaki nodded and grasped at her daughter, Ishiko merely frowned at her mother but practically carried her to the bathroom.

"Mother does it sting?" Ishiko asked, Miaki only stared at her with blank eyes and Ishiko tried her hardest not to cry. _She'll be better. She'll get better. _A tingling sensation rose in her legs and she nearly lost her balance. _Why now? _She winced from the intense pain but ignored it; it was one of her talents. To endure the pain even though she wasn't used to it. _My kekkei genkai is starting to fail me. Eventually I would lose it altogether. When that happens… I'll most likely die. _She never gave thought to her own death; it was never something she wanted to wander in her mind, she dressed her Mother's wounds as she thought. Her Mother continued to stare blankly; maybe Keisuke didn't visit her Mother. Why would he? She was convinced he literally hated her. Many times he tried to convince her to hate Miaki as well. But Ishiko being herself couldn't find it to hate her Mother. It wasn't her Mother when Miaki started to hurt her. It was something else. Her Mother would never hurt her. She knew that.

"Ishiko… who's that outside?" Her Mother asked dolefully. Ishiko snapped up and whipped her head to look outside. Nothing. There was nothing there. Ishiko looked back at her Mother again, giving her Mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing, Mother here. I'll get you to bed." She said and sped off to fetch her mother her nightgown. It was an easy feat with a short limp; she could simply take more painkillers. Those medicines like Tylenol and others had become her best friend over the years. They helped her deal with the intense pain either in her legs or arms. Often times she could have horrible migraines, and she guessed that was because her brain was slowly degenerating. But maybe that was a question to ask Sasori about since she knew so little about Biology and this disease that was slowly but surely killing her off.

"Mother, here-…" She froze and the blood rushed to her head, she could feel her legs give out underneath her and her head began to rack with pain. She couldn't think, she couldn't breathe. She fell. She wasn't sure that she made a noise, but she certainly didn't want her Mother to see her like this. Whimpering and shaking on the ground. She couldn't stop her shaking though, her body racked few times, and she knew it was the disease taking its toll. Her muscles ached afterward, and she looked to see how long the episode was. Not that long, it was only about ten minutes. _I'm getting worse, soon enough my brain would be so dissolved I won't be able to breathe. _She thought. She knew she was beyond treatment help. There was no way to get better. If there was one good thing Ishiko could do was accepting bad news.

"I'm seventeen now." She said softly, and stood up, her muscles still ached and threatened to give out, she clutched to the bed and carefully took the nightgown in her hand. She walked to her Mother, still standing where she was like she was a statue of some sort.

"Somebody's outside." Ishiko narrowed her eyes.

"There's nobody out there." Ishiko reassured. Her mother shook her head. Her eyes were pleading and she looked like she had a twisting knife in her stomach.

"Right there!" Something crashed through the window and Ishiko shrieked, her Mother turned away from her abruptly and Ishiko was worried beyond reason her mother was hurt.

"Mother!!" She screeched; she ran over to where her Mother lay in a crumpled lump of flesh and bone, small cries and sniffles from under her barrier of dark hair.

"Mother…" Ishiko whimpered, fearing for her mother if she was hurt or not. Ishiko glared, feeling sudden anger rise in her chest. _Who would hurt an innocent woman!? _She stood up, fists clenched tightly at her sides. She turned her head and saw a kunai, a note attached indiscreetly to it. She walked over slowly; half-afraid it was a bomb of some sort. She didn't want to get any injuries other than the ones from her Mother which weren't even that bad. She yanked the not from the kunai and carefully read it;

_Come outside to play _

Ishiko glared even harder and crushed the paper in her hands, the delicate white wrinkling under her pressure and she whipped around. _The coward. _The anger did not cease, she had too much to hate this person for. But mostly she blamed herself. Her Mother was right about somebody being outside, but Ishiko was too comfortable in her own home to believe her. Apparently she was wrong, and the thought of anybody coming in to harm her Mother while she wasn't here brought back the anger and rage she only felt for Benibara. She slammed the door open, a scowl imprinted on her face and she was ready to lash out at anyone who dared to come near.

"Come out you damn coward!!" She screamed; her face started to turn slightly red from the pent up frustration. She brought her head down and glared at the shadow that moved, an incredible energy and pressure made it hard to breathe. Whoever or whatever was that shadow, it was powerful and angry as well. _Bring it. _She thought. _I don't care if I lose or not, nobody is going to hurt my Mother and get away with it!! _It wasn't exactly revenge she wanted, it was mostly protection. She wanted to let this person know that if they were going to hurt her Mother they were going to get punished It was defense.

"It's been awhile hasn't it Ishiko?" The voice asked, Ishiko kept her guard up, and she wasn't about to let her guard down for familiar talk. She was too good for that. _If you ever fight another ninja, _She remembered her training; _you have to assume they are as good as you are. _

"I'm not up for reunions." She spat out. The shadow stirred and the pressure lowered for a short second.

"Typical Ishiko… not interested in what's before her…" Ishiko froze for a short moment. _Wait a second… did he say what I think he just said? The only person who said that was Kakuzu… it's him. I can tell it's him. _Her old anger for him returned. He had done nothing but hurt her. He's just like them. He only wants to scare her. He only wants to hurt her.

"Kakuzu leave, before I'm forced to use force." The shadow disappeared, and before Ishiko had even a second to make a hand sign, Kakuzu's face was in front of hers. She was so different. Her hair was definitely shorter now, like Hidan said. Her brown eyes shook with fear. Not like the ignorant yet innocent ones he remembered. She was taller no doubt about that, her head might be about where the top of his stomach is now.

"I'd like to see you try." Ishiko glared again and used her legs to push herself away from the man.

"I'm not up for reunions Kakuzu-sama!!" She yelled, she straightened herself and made a couple of hand signs.

"Haitsuchi Suitoru no Jutsu!!" She lowered her hands and the rocks broke apart and covered both of her arms. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and quickly disappeared. Before Ishiko had any time to react; she felt Kakuzu's heavy breathe on the back if her head and turned around in time for Kakuzu to give a blow. Ishiko raised her stone-covered arms, but Kakuzu had somehow hardened his arm into stone and her armor cracked under the immense power. The girl fell backwards, still glaring and Kakuzu stepped forward. _I won't let him bully me around!! _She thought and as he came closer she closed her eyes. _I'll have to use force. Violence is the only way now. _

Funny. Even Martin Luther King Jr. said the only way to non-violence is love. But yet… the more people love, the more jealousy rises. Crimes of passion are caused by the same thing non-violence. Love. Love gives birth to hatred and pain. So much pain and hatred, caused by the feeling of security and warmth. Pain, envy, hatred, and malevolence, can eventually change the world. As Kakuzu neared, Ishiko flipped to her stomach and launched up, her leg extending upwards and Kakuzu had to back away to avoid her kick. Ishiko took the chance to flip over and correct her posture.

"I'm not in the mood for reunions Kakuzu!!!" She screamed even louder. She never wanted to see him. All feelings of love for him were gone. All that was left was hatred.

"And I'm not in the mood for games Ishiko-Uke." Kakuzu's deep voice rang. Ishiko was about to make another hand sign but Kakuzu's tendrils shot out and grabbed her wrists.

"You belong to me whether you want to or not. And the toy must obey her owner."

---------------------

Again, I need to type up again. I really wish I had a computer class to show off how fast I type. Though, I haven't done 'air-typing' in a while and I'm glad. ^^; Yeah, when I get an idea for the story I start 'typing' on my binder on the the table with a finger or two fingers and when I'm caught it's embarrassing. I wanna read another manga and BTW I think Naruto might end soon!! I'm scared!! I don't want it to end!! I want it to keep going forever and ever!! Keep going Master Kishimoto!!

**[Ugh, I feel so heart-broken right now. I have a fresh start right? But I'm nearly 15, and I have yet to have a boyfriend. Well, one... okay okay two. But I don't count them becuase I messed it up so bad I'd rather forget the experience altogether than try and repair it. And there's this guy... Anyway, I would tell you all but I don't want it to leak in anyway.] **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah sorry this one's a bit weird. I posted a small blog so if you wanna see what I look like go to my youtube: Keelianaluna. Though my new webcam sucked ass so it wasn't very good quality. Um, yeah sorry to dissapoint all of y'all but I'm slowly getting tired of this story and I desperately want to start on my Tenzou story, and I'll remember to post that poll of which story I should make next a Kiba-twin incest story, or a teacherxstudent Captain Yamato story, or even maybe another pedophilia Kisame story. You guys can chose or msg me about it! ^^**

**-------------**

**[[Ch. 44]]**

"Like I'll obey you." She growled, and she yanked on her arm, but the tendrils tightened and sudden panic filled Ishiko. _My only option is to run away. _She had to be the coward she was so good in doing. She narrowed her eyes but she met gazes with Kakuzu.

"Nobody hurts my Mother and gets away with it." Kakuzu felt his anger bubble again.

"She hurts you."

"She's my Mother!!" Ishiko yelled, being careful not to break out in tears. The only way to do that now was to keep her anger flaring. Thinking about her Mother in front of Kakuzu only brought that tightness in her throat and her eyes felt like they were beginning to leak tears. But that would only show vulnerability. Something snapped in her and she really wasn't sure what, but her heart was hurting. Not in the way that she knew love was the reason. Not the kind she felt whenever she saw Tadashi's burnt face in her mind. It made her scared to breathe for a fear her heart would stop beating. There was certain tightness in her chest and she felt drowsy.

"You wouldn't understand, uh." She breathed. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes; Ishiko had struck a chord this time. A tendril made its way around her neck and she winced. Somehow he expected this. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He had promised himself long ago to never hurt her. To never make her sad. To always protect her. And she had done the same. She healed him, when he was punished all he could think of was seeing her. She had him, when nobody else would.

"Nobody hurts Ishiko and gets away with it." Kakuzu stated, and the tendrils tightened. Ishiko winced and her eyes were barely visible as she lowered her head. Kakuzu didn't know what she was feeling, anger, sadness, nothing. Her knees gave out underneath her and she looked up before falling to the ground. _The bastard!! That bastard!! Who does he think he is!? _She growled and her eyes widened when she felt a sharp pain in her neck and a warm substance run don her throat. She could hear distinct whipping of the tendrils and the odd little strings wrapped around her waist, her forearms, her biceps, her quadriceps, and her ankles.

_W…What happened? _In a short moment, Kakuzu already had her where he wanted. A small smirk was made underneath his mask and walked toward his wrapped package. Her arms were held out; she was caught in his web… literally. Her short brown hair stuck to her face from the heat and the sun was starting to set. Very little light, very little hope.

"How does it feel to be trapped?" He asked cruelly. Ishiko thought for a short moment how this kind of thing could happen to people like him and her. They loved each other relentlessly just a couple of years ago. But what happened? What made her hate him so right now? She wasn't even completely sure, and she didn't want to dwell on a stupid thing right now, she needed to worry about the tendrils that were cutting into her skin.

_The heat was intense and Ishiko opened her mouth to allow Kakuzu further access. He let out a rough grunt and without thinking, picked her up and slammed her against one of the cabinets. She only winced but didn't seem to mind as long as they were together. He needed her, desperately and his urge was not going away anytime soon. His finger slipped under her shirt, she made a murmur of protest but Kakuzu was too caught up in getting what he wanted to even care at this point. She was accepting though, after a while Ishiko slipped her own hands on his cloak and began to unbutton. He stopped and straddled her smaller body, the heat not stopping and his groin aching. He unbuttoned his cloak and slipped it off, not taking any more seconds than he had to._

"How does it feel to be restrained against your will?" He asked again, almost mocking her. Ishiko froze, trying to breathe but for some reason the oxygen wouldn't make it into her lungs.

"How does it feel… to be so alone, and nobody give a crap?" Kakuzu asked again, this time with less force as he made his way closer to her. _How did this happen…? I don't feel angry anymore… _Some of her blood slipped to the ground, and the red turned into a sickening brown color on the tan stone. Kakuzu looked down quickly to see that whatever it was, it was spreading fast. _What the hell?! _He was forced to jump back, not knowing what it exactly was and glanced at Ishiko.

"Is this her dangerous power?" He asked himself. The blood continued to fall and the brown spread, making sick disgusting squeaks and odd noises like thousands of screaming children on high pitch. _I feel… like I'm leaking something… but I don't feel angry anymore… _Ishiko thought, the tightening in her chest ceased and she could finally breathe. Kakuzu on the other hand, was trying to move and watch at the same time, but as the blood hit the ground, the tan seemed to flake off and a diseased, dirty brown color replaced it. _What is it? A poison? _He thought and tried to jump away.

"Ishiko!!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. Ishiko could literally feel her heartbeat fade now. Her eyes widened with realization and she started to struggle again. _What happened? She's struggling all of a sudden now. That power, even I could feel, it an overwhelming wave of chakra. But it wasn't hers. She doesn't have that much, and if she tapped into a reserve, then she would be exhausted like when she fought Deidara. _He narrowed his eyes and the brown color seemed to recede and fade away, the tan color flaking back over. _This is not demon-power, I'm sure of that. No demon power is capable of something like that. This must be what Keisuke was talking about. _He looked at her, she was struggling weakly though, she'd give a tug, wheeze and gasp and then the cycle would start all over again.

"Let me go!! Ngh- Now! Kakuzu-sama!" Her face was starting to turn red and the blood dried. _What was that? It was something in her blood. _The something clicked. _Her kekkei genkai!! _He brightened but kept his steady glare.

"I'm not going to do that." He said darkly and walked closer, something appearing in his hands and her eyes concentrated on that. _Oh dear God! He's going to kill me! I can't blame him; I've been nothing but trouble. _She took a breath. _I've done nothing but cause trouble for him, internally and externally. _She expected a blow to her open neck, but instead, she felt warmth. She looked at him, but in his hand, was not a kunai, but a mask. The only thing that confused her though, it didn't have any eye holes in it.

"Because the toy must provide entertainment." He said, trying not to think about nearly killing her. _I'll save the thinking for later, right now, she's mine. My Ishiko. _

"I… missed you." He said softly. Ishiko's eyes softened as she realized why she never got too close to Tadashi. Her heat belonged to Kakuzu. Why she hated him so much before, she wasn't quite sure. But being with him now, she knew she belonged. He didn't want to hurt her. He had kept his vow, and she needed to keep hers. He didn't understand why she broke herself from him. But, he guessed from the many woe tales of women, she might have gotten tired of waiting. It was a selfish vow, he guessed. Like when a knight tells a fair maiden he'd die for her. It's a stupid and idiotic promise. Because, if the knight dies… where does that leave the fair maiden? She'll live to the day she dies weeping for the man who broke her heart. It was a complicated thought he didn't know how to describe with words, or even have the energy to.

"Kakuzu what are you-…" She paused when he shoved the mask on her face and she was blinded. Her heartbeat lowered into a single steady beat, and she tried to turn her head but her lips with something warm. Kakuzu felt like heaven, once again, he was completed. And she was no longer resisting and he forced himself not to smirk.

----------

"Ha…" Ishiko winced and she brought her hand closer to her, Kakuzu put a hand on the decorated mask that acted as a blindfold on Ishiko's face and slowly kissed down her neck, her blood rushing to her face. How did this happen? Oh right, after Kakuzu hit her Mother, he trapped her in a tendrils web, she tried to fight him (and obviously failed that) she had an episode of… well something, he told her he missed her and put some type of blindfold on her. Yeah… that kind of summarizes everything. Wow, and they're still together? To be honest I'm surprised. Well if you call Kakuzu raping her right now 'together' then yeah. Well no, the raping part I'm not surprised. (Okay I'll stop now)

"Do you know how long I lasted without sex?" Kakuzu asked; looking up at her, she turned to the side, trying to locate where his voice was. Here she was, without any clothes and under him, how tempting was that? Of course he was half-naked as well, but he was just enjoying her company for now kissing her silly first, and then he'll fuck her like an animal. Ishiko pointed her head to the ceiling again, but she let out a steady breathe as Kakuzu let his tongue trail from her collar bone to her throat. His heat became her heat, and she felt like she was burning.

"Kaku…. Kakuzu!" She turned her head to the side, not knowing where the pleasure was coming from. All she knew is that she wanted more. But by the way Kakuzu was breathing heavily, he wanted it bad too. She could feel his stitched skin on hers, and it felt even more exotic. She could feel his large hands trail over her hips and raise her legs. Sudden nervousness filled her as she knew what was coming next.

Penetration.

She knew she had lost her virginity, and it hurt like hell the first time. The second time wasn't as bad, and then the third time some of the pain still lingered. But now it's been two years. She was bound to be tight beyond reason. But Kakuzu was more than ready for tightness; he was probably used to raping as well. And he was. Often times he raped his bounty victims. It wasn't really for pleasure, but more like teaching them a mule's lesson. It would make them listen and too tired to fight back. His female victims weren't usually as feisty as Ishiko. They would fight for a while and eventually give up. It was more like a strike at their pride and keep them weak.

Hitting them where _their _sun don't shine. It worked, they'd be too distracted in their own pain to right back and turn them in and eventually kill them if they fought back too much. But when he needed them alive, it was a simple solution. But this was different. Ishiko was nothing like them. She didn't have as many scars –bounties were normally covered in scars, but that was expected in being a shinobi, any female shinobi who didn't have scars were either a wimp or didn't do any field work-. Except that one scar on her forehead. He moved her hair out of the way and she let out a breathe of pure exhaustion. He took one of her hands and put it on his cheek.

"Touch me…" He whispered, wanting desperately to be wanted by her. He suddenly didn't feel horny anymore. What had he been reduced to? The harsh blush covering her cheeks and her shaking and racking body proved that much. He was reduced to abducting her and forcing her into his bed. He was exactly what he thought he was. What everyone else called him? A monster. His green eyes surrounded by a sea of maroon widened and he turned away. Ishiko's hand broke away from his cheek as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head. He had been in this same position, his face in his hands some time ago. Back when the news carried that Keisuke was dead. He just couldn't win could he? He couldn't have one thing? Not even what he loved the most?

"I'll touch you. Kakuzu, I've always accepted you." Ishiko spoke out, her voice sounded panicked.

"Why?" Kakuzu asked in exasperation. She was just mocking him. She was probably like his village. She just thought he was an ugly and horrible monster this whole time, just like Keisuke. She captured his heart, and she wasn't giving it back until it was crushed. Ishiko's eyes moved around rapidly underneath the mask, trying to find any form of light or any part of her vision. She wanted to see! He needed her help, she could hear it. He was longing for something she could give!

"Because… Kakuzu I…" She paused.

"How could you possibly… Love this carcass of a body? My face and body is deformed in ways it might carry on to you as well." Kakuzu groaned. She tried to sit up, but one of her wrists was tied to something. Damn this blindfold!

"Because! I don't care about things like that! You care about me. And I care about you! We are both hated by what we thought were allies. If I were dying, I'd rather die by your hand than anything else! "Ishiko cried. She tried reaching for him; his voice was just beckoning to her. She needed to be with him. He shouldn't be suffering by something like this. Kakuzu looked away.

"I could easily do that, but there is no way I am able to hurt you Ishiko. And that's humiliating all on its own." Ishiko frowned.

"Then kill me. Steal my heart, that way it could help you live longer." Ishiko tried. She had offered and begged him to kill her two years ago as well, but he had refused. Kakuzu shook his head. There was no way he could kill her. Not only would Keisuke be pissed beyond reason, and also Pein would be all over his ass about it, but he wouldn't bear to live with the guilt.

"Please, I don't want you to suffer." She tried, but Kakuzu whipped around and kissed her with so much force, she landed on her back again. She felt a warm liquid on her shoulder, but it wasn't her blood this time. Ishiko closed her eyes –not like she could see anyway- and put on hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, for not wanting you earlier. But Kakuzu…" She drifted, and she could tell she had Kakuzu's full attention.

"I want you now more than ever." She said again, merely creaking.

"Ishiko, I'm sorry as well, but this may hurt for you." Kakuzu said after a long pause that made Ishiko worry and kissed her on the throat, where he could feel on his lips how strong her heart was beating. Beating for him.

--------

Her back hurt. Her neck hurt, and the mask was still not removed. Kakuzu was gone from the room, and Ishiko felt absolutely humiliated. She was here tied to his bed and naked, not finding anything to hide herself from the world. She didn't feel clean. She felt dirty, but she was okay with that. She had proven some sort of bond with the older man. There was something still there. That silver bond that would not break no matter what. She curled up a little but then she got tired of that and turned to her side. The mask was frustrating though. Kakuzu apparently didn't trust her enough t allow her to look at her surroundings. It was beginning to itch at the knot was too tight for one hand to pull it apart. Her wrists was tied tight against a corner so she could bend her head to get both hands to untie the knot.

There was simply not enough room to. So she was stuck here until Kakuzu got back and hopefully felt merciful to his slave to untie her and allow her to walk freely. But knowing the older waterfall-nin, that wasn't likely to happen. She wiggled a little and she could hear a distinct clicking noise and she snapped her head in that direction.

"Time for round 2." Kakuzu breathed.

"Where were you…?" Ishiko asked cautiously. She heard clothes drop.

"Does it matter?" He asked back, warmth covered her again. The guilt was gone now; it was just a matter of time now. How long he could keep Ishiko like this. Of course she'd need to eat and drink sometime but he'll worry about that when she started complaining –which was something she never did- so he would have to be really aware of the signs. If her tongue swells or if she starts itching she was dehydrated.

"Well, I need to go to… to the bathroom." Ishiko said, lowered her head to her body, as if ashamed to admit such a thing. Kakuzu looked at her.

"Just go then, because I'm not untying you until I'm done with you." Ishiko was becoming frustrated every minute she needed to piss dammnit! And there was no way in hell she was going to piss where she was and have sex in it too! That was purely disgusting! But, it would make sense if Kakuzu was into that sprat thing, but still she didn't want to be doing a thing while smelling like and feeling her own urine.

"That's unethical and absolutely disgusting!" She screeched. She felt a hand feel around on her abdomen and make its way in-between her thighs and she squirmed, not really wanting to be felt up at a time like this.

"Ishiko Tsuwa… are we having our first argument?" Kakuzu asked with certain carelessness in his voice. Was he drunk? Ishiko froze and stiffened.

"W- What if we are, uh?" She asked, tensing up after his touch. She heard a small hum.

"Don't be scared of me Ishiko. I told you before I would never hurt you." _But you didn't say you wouldn't kill me either! _Ishiko thought urgently.

"Well I need to piss!" She said again, wiggling like a caterpillar that lost its head.

"That is something that can wait. I want to try something first."

-----------------

Yeah I know, a bit R-rated but oh well. I hope you guys liked this one and excuse me for my mistakes, I only check some parts and if I miss anything... well... sue me. But sorry no KakuzuxIshiko fluff for a while and the story might end soon but I'm confused on how exactly I should end it. So that might take some time and the plot will end with a satisfying yet sad resolution. But yes, Ishiko will die. But if it makes you guys feel any better she'll die by Kakuzu's side.... and there's a suprising twist comin' up but it's not permanent. -wink- If ya catch my drift. She won't have any kids. .

**[I'm happy now. I got a group and I feel generally accepted in it. I found out this girl, Alex, I knew her in 3rd grade, and she remembers me. We get along fine and we joke at each other. Ugh, the counselors came today and talked about us. I have to take P.E. but there are some electives that count for P.E. I also need credits for Art and I figured how to kill two birds with one stone: Dance classes. I suck at dancing, but this may help and it'll count for those classes I need to advance to other classes. Like, digital graphics!! But for 12 and 11 grades, there's business law!! I'm so excited I so want to take that!!! -squeel-] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aggghhh... this one was difficult for me in so many ways! Not only did I have to involve the plot but I had to include a sense of horror like I originally intended along with the romance. I watched SAW 2 and I realized something, THAT is how the subordinate testing should go! A test to the death of skill, witts, and will to survive! Along with blood it totally matches the way Akatsuki would test people! So that might be involved in my next story if you people vote for Kisame... So I loved the movie. I love Horror and I always will. ^^; but sorry this is so short and long when it doesn't need to be review replies at the bottom! It returns! and HAPPY EASTER!! **

**----------------------**

**[[Ch. 45]] **

Ishiko felt violated even more than before. Kakuzu just wouldn't stop. Nothing was good enough. Her back had dried blood on it from her being fucked into the wall. Now it was crusting and tugging at the small invisible from 5-inches away hairs on her back (Honestly EVERYONE has hair on their back, just not noticeable) her legs were getting to a point where she desperately wanted to shave, and her armpits as well (This is a conflict I have noticed with every story). But Kakuzu hadn't seemed to mind much; he was just sex-hungry and didn't care about her appearance at all. She wanted a shower, to feel clean, but this feeling of being naughty and naked was worse while being blindfolded. But Kakuzu refused to take it off. It had been about a day she guessed. She needed to go to the bathroom. Bad. Kakuzu was just being ridiculous, maybe he might come to his better senses and let her go to the bathroom in a decent area at least. She didn't care of she had to go outside like a dog she just didn't want to do it in the bed. What bull shit was that? Years of potty-training gone to waste that's what kind.

"Are you awake." The clicking noise again. Oh dear god what now? Round three or what?! The bed creaked under his enormous weight and Ishiko realized she had been bottom this whole time, and yet she hadn't been crushed under his weight yet.

"I decided… to unblindfold you…" He whispered in her ear, she would have burst out giggling from the tickling sensation, but she didn't want Kakuzu to regret his decision. His large hands stoked her sides but made their way to her blindfold and gradually untied them, her eyes still closed she heard a sound of ceramic slapping concrete. She opened to her, eyes desperately wanted to see the man who had been taking her ruthlessly for the past three days. But immediately, a hand harshly slapped itself on her eyes.

"No!" He cried out, and she could feel his face taking refuge in the crook of her neck. Was Kakuzu actually scared? The fact was he wasn't scared of most things, but there was one. Judgment. How would Ishiko look at him after he had just raped her again and again? How would she view him now had had done such a horrible sinful thing to her? He didn't know whether or not he even deserve to be accepted by her, he was no better than rapists on the street. Robbing, stealing, and raping innocent women for selfish pleasure and personal gain thought they knew nothing about the women and committed such an act that should be reserved for those who loved each other to such extents they would cross oceans for. If he looked into her eyes, he knew he would see those eyes. And judging eyes from _her_ was something he simply could not take. That was something he could not handle. But Ishiko was patient enough, she remained calm and there was no particular frown or smile on her lips. Kakuzu felt soft hands on his flesh, as if molding. Her hand rested on his cheek, and slowly traced his stitch from his mouth to his ear. Her finger left a tingling sensation and he closed his eyes.

"Kakuzu…." She whispered melodically. Kakuzu sighed and removed his hand. Ishiko bright brown orbs stared at him and he felt slightly ashamed. It was worse than the feeling of being caught by his mother while jacking off as a teenage boy. Because Ishiko knew what he had done. Ishiko had a right to resent him for all that he did. Kakuzu opened his eyes to look at her. She was neither smiling nor frowning. But that look brought his hopes up. It was a look of acceptance.

"I'll always accept you." She murmured. She gave him a kiss on his forehead and he grumbled something incoherently.

"I'm letting you go, besides, Hidan needs you again." He said glumly, almost disappointed he had to let her go after this. Ishiko stared at him.

"Again? I just saw him some time ago." Kakuzu remembered the conversation when Hidan told him he had seen her recently and concentrated on her hair. Why had she cut her hair again? It was so much better long. He expected to see traces of remorse in her actions, but it surprised him even more to see she had none. She meant every word she said, and had felt everything she said. She was truthful and there were no evidence in a lie of her emotions. Unlike Keisuke, if she said she loved you, she did. His assumption from some time ago was correct. If she found an object or person to love, she gave them her whole heart and didn't hold anything back. Not that she wore her heart on her sleeve, but if she trusted and knew, she would love. Kakuzu was just glad he was the victorious suitor.

"Ishiko… where do we stand?" somehow he felt like he was emasculated by asking her such a question, but it really was up to her. Ishiko was one to not let anyone bully her into feeling an emotion. Kakuzu had told her time and time again, and so had Keisuke to give up on her mother, but Ishiko stayed strong-willed and she continued to love her mother. But she slowly turned to, him, a look in her face he could not decipher what she was thinking. She looked to the side for a short moment and put both of her hands on the side of Kakuzu's face.

"I guess now we're… boyfriend and girlfriend?" She mentally winced at the term. It just seemed so juvenile for the two of them. Kakuzu didn't seem satisfied with that either; for he narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"I think… that's not the right term." He mumbled in his deep rumbling voice that Ishiko could feel the vibrations of his voice on her hands, and her hands carried it to her wrists and on so until she could feel the vibrations on her chest. She shivered.

"Then what is?" She dared to ask back. Kakuzu looked up for a short moment before his piercing green eyes landing on hers and a sly smirk graced his stitched his face.

"Fiancé's." She lost her small smile and stared at him. _Does he mean…? _She never had an opinion on marriage, but she was slightly scared of such a big commitment. Her parents robbed her of the joy of dreaming of her big white wedding someday, and her spy training didn't help her phobia of marriage either. She could feel her brain shut down and her heart started to race.

"Kakuzu are you…?" She choked out, hoping he was just playing a horrible joke on her. But if he were serious, in that case wouldn't he have to go down on one knee and ask her with a diamond ring?

"Yes, someday… when I'm done with this organization, I want us…. I want for us to live our own lives." He said quietly, his voice quivering ever so slightly and his eyes shifted to the door, ready to kill anyone who heard those words which were only meant for Ishiko's ears. Ishiko took a steady breathe and put her hands gently on his face again, God she could never get enough of that look he got every time she did it.

"Wouldn't it be traditional if I got a ring?" She asked smoothly, Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Too expensive, and our relationship isn't exactly "traditional", and lastly, why should we need evidence of our love when it burns so strongly within us." Ishiko was glad; she didn't want to have to worry about a ring on her finger when she was on missions for Hidan or losing it during battle or even on an undercover mission. Kakuzu put his own hands on her waist and lifted her like a pet onto his lap.

"Can't I at least have some clothes?" Ishiko asked and her eyebrows furrowed together. She didn't like the fact that she was naked while this romantic persona of Kakuzu was being brought out for the first time in god knows how long. It just seemed insulting and she was ashamed of it. He had nothing to worry about; he had his shirt and pants still on. Kakuzu smirked again.

"Really? I like this." He grumbled and suddenly he stiffened, even Ishiko could hear a mechanical screeching in her own ears and immediately Ishiko knew it was Leader contacting Kakuzu. The brunette could tell Leader was saying something about her because Kakuzu's grip tightened and a glare covered his face, but this was the eyes he usually saved for Hidan. Ishiko blinked and looked around for a short moment, taking in her surroundings. How rude. He had only taken her to a small shack, and she could tell by the chilling temperature and the grey skies from outside the window he had taken her somewhere the mountains. Must have been an old run-down building the Akatsuki uses as a pit stop or a secret meeting area.

"Ishiko…" Kakuzu murmured and he quickly but gently placed her beside him and pulled his mask back on. _Why won't he admit it? Is he hoping I'd forget all about it? Now that I know, he still acts this out… _Ishiko thought.

"Kakuzu, I still don't understand why you just won't tell me." Ishiko asked, her eyes narrowing, Kakuzu turned to her, adjusting his mask and gave her a questioning look.

"Tell you what? I love you? You know that much." Kakuzu dismissed her but Ishiko refused to be bullied like that.

"That you knew!" She declared. _Does she know…? _He pulled out a large shirt and a poorly picked bra from his bag.

"You're a C-cup right?" He asked, not really trying to get her off subject but trying to figure it out. Ishiko glared and a blush covered her cheeks from such a personal question.

"No, I'm an A." She responded and Kakuzu looked up. She was awfully big then…

"Really? I could have sworn you were a C. Well you'll go free-bird then." He dismissed her distress and tossed the bra aside. One thing discovered about her.

"Well then you know nothing about cup-sizes!" She said again and covered her own with her arms. Kakuzu blinked and dug around in the pathetic little bag.

"I know enough to distinguish the sizes." He said and Ishiko blinked and stared at him with disbelief and her mouth hung a little. Kakuzu was paying attention to fixing his shoes and socks before he realized what he had said. _"Know enough" I make it sound like I slept with hundreds of woman and I'm some sort of pervert. _He realized he had made her feel insecure about her own body, and that she was just like some knock on his headboard. Ishiko looked down, and Kakuzu sighed inwardly.

"Ishiko…" She shook her head.

"I just want to know something." Kakuzu stayed silent and she got up and grabbed the shirt and pulled it over her head as well as the other clothes.

"Tadashi… He was murdered." She said and took a breath.

"Murdered?" Kakuzu echoed.

"He… he was burned on a cage right in front of me, but…" she drifted and pulled up the pants Kakuzu had brought. Kakuzu listened intently. Why would anybody want to murder a baker? Certainly Kakuzu had his own reasons but that was because it was a crime of passion, but as far as the Nin knew, Tadashi was nobody special except in Ishiko's life.

"Who did it?" Kakuzu was growing angry now, mostly at who the fuck would cause such mental distress for his young lover. Ishiko looked at him with serious, deep eyes.

"Keisuke-kun." She answered and her eyebrows furrowed.

"I don't understand it, but he also said you knew." She looked at him full-on.

"What did he mean?" she asked as calmly as she could. But Kakuzu merely looked at her and shrugged.

"How should I know?" He said.

"Bull shit! You know something, and I am sick and tired of you hiding these things from me! He burnt a person Kakuzu! Murder! He said, 'Have to add one more straw to break the camel's back' or something like that! You know what his intentions are and by God I'll make you tell me before another person gets hurt!!" she screamed. She glared with all the pride she could muster and she pointed at the window. Kakuzu looked outside and he looked at her, she was serious.

"And if Keisuke is a murderer, and if he plans to kill others would you stop him?" Kakuzu asked. He didn't know why Ishiko wanted to even bother, if even he couldn't gather any information from the sly male, there was no doubt Ishiko would make any progress.

"Yes. Even it means killing him." Her eyes glinted.

"That Keisuke… the one I saw." She shook her head.

"It wasn't my Keisuke. That one was… that was the one created for the Akatsuki." She choked and put a hand on her mouth. She thought she would never have to resort to such a thing. Killing her own brother, who she had wept for when she thought he had died. And now, he would die a real death by her hands. But she could not allow his killings to continue. She did not understand why. She did not understand where her Keisuke that she knew and loved had gone. But she guessed that one died in the fire. And in his place, this Keisuke which was her enemy now. An enemy she would have to kill. _So she does know… _Kakuzu shifted his eyes to her and he turned his broad and bulky shoulders to her.

"So if I'm not the Kakuzu you think I am, would that make you hate me too?" Ishiko narrowed her eyes.

"I never said I hated Keisuke, I still love him. But… I cannot accept his actions." She reputed. Kakuzu disappeared and Ishiko failed to stifle a gasp when his face reappeared before hers.

"So would you kill me? Since I'm a murderer as well?" Ishiko shut her mouth. He was right. Absolutely and deathly right. But Ishiko's conditions for killing Keisuke were different she would never even dare harm Kakuzu. Something deep within her wouldn't be able to bear the sight of Kakuzu hurt in anyway. She paused for a moment and slowed her breathing; placing a hand on his cheek again she enjoyed the sight of his momentary enjoyment of her touch before he realized he was trying to make a point and tried his hardest to glare at her. She tried not to chuckle at his antics.

"I could never kill you." She whispered, and of her own free will, closed her eyes and gently placed her lips on his. His mumbled something but gave up and wrapped his large arms around her small body.

"God I could never stay mad at you." He groaned again her hair. She like this feeling whenever he engulfed her in his embraces. She felt like a little child who was loved to no end. She smiled softly and looked up to see him looking at her with those adoring eyes she always wished she had looking at her as a child.

"That's a deadly weapon against me all on its own." He said again and sat on the bed again, her in his lap. He stroked just underneath her breasts and she could tell he was smirking.

"Don't think feeling me up is going to make me forget about why I am mad at you." She warned and he chuckled. Probably the first time she heard him actually chuckle. She knew her affect on him and that brought in more pride than defeating him in a battle (Like THAT would ever happen)

"The reason I never told you, is only because Keisuke told me he would be sure to see my death, and you would hate me." Ishiko snapped to look at him.

"He didn't want you under any mental stress." He said again. The happiness was gone from his eyes and only remorse and guilt was left behind.

"That doesn't make any sense. If that were the case he wouldn't have murdered Tadashi in front of me." Ishiko murmured and resting her head against his chest. Possibly better than a pillow.

"I was wondering the same. But I never liked Tadashi." He said, remembering how Keisuke was going on about him and narrowed his eyes he recalled Keisuke smirked after that and said ,'He'll no longer be a problem'. _He only said that because the bastard knew he killed Tadashi. _Kakuzu looked at Ishiko. _He's a hypocrite, he said he only wants to protect Ishiko but then goes on and hurts her. _He knew Keisuke would try and agitate Ishiko even more. But here was no way in hell he would ever allow that to happen. Ishiko must be protected at all costs. And he was sure Leader would agree. And hopefully see him and most fit to protect her and assign Ishiko as his subordinate instead of continuing to be Hidan's. Ishiko buried her head further into his chest.

"Do you know what he wants from me? I don't like this feeling of being scared of Keisuke." She mumbled. Of course she wouldn't. Her whole life she had spent loving her older brother who loved her in return. He was the first male to give her a sense of security and warmth. But the tables have turned and she saw Keisuke for what he really was. A murderer. And his next victim was probably her.

"I'm not sure. But the only thing he mentioned is…" He stopped. Should he tell her? What she was capable of it all this time? He wasn't even completely sure himself. All he witnessed was her bleeding out of anger and her blood transformed the ground it landed on. That was something that even shook him to the core. He was in question whether Ishiko was savable or not. If it was inevitable Ishiko would be captured and used as a weapon.

"What?" Kakuzu looked to the side and shifted while putting his hands on her cheeks.

"Ishiko… Do you know your power?" Kakuzu asked. Ishiko blinked and then looked to the side.

"Of course I do." She answered. Kakuzu shook her head a little to make he pay attention.

"Listen we don't have much time. Leader requested our presence and if we're not there he'll be upset with the both of us." He said. _So that's what Leader contacted him for. _Ishiko thought.

"Do you know what you are capable of?" Ishiko looked at him with a questionable look.

"Of course I do! Kakuzu I don't get where you're going with this." Ishiko said. Kakuzu stared at her with a hard glare but he looked around and quickly tugged down his mask and kissed her right below her ear.

"Just keep that in mind." He whispered and tugged it up again and patted her stomach.

"Get ready we have to leave soon." He said quietly and got up to put his cloak on. Ishiko narrowed her eyes and leapt off the bed and grabbed his hands from putting up the last button.

"Ishiko?" He asked in confusion as a plan formulated in her head. She brought his hand up to her lips and softly kissed each knuckle. _What the hell is she thinking? _He asked himself and tried hard not to moan and give her the satisfaction of turning him into putty in her hands. Letting her know how much power she had over him was like giving a kid a nuke. He simply could not give…

"Kakuzu…" She purred and Kakuzu realized he was gritting his teeth the while time Ishiko was kissing his hands. Dare he look down?

"Oh God…" He really regretted ever having looking down. There she was looking up at him with those eyes that made him want to ravage her and…

"Would he be angry if we're a couple minutes late?" Kakuzu quietly gulped but couldn't resist her smaller body pressing against his.

He could take whatever crap Pein decided to give him.

-------------------------------

**Nisroc**: Um... I can't really tell, but she does die along with Kakuzu. Yes! Of course it will! I'm writing it duh :P

**Cheeky Half-Demon: **Ishiko was sort of raping him too in this chappy LOL. But also if you look on my BG on my Youtube, that's Ishiko in Child Play. Hahaha, I spent about an hour drawing it.

**TechnoTobi:** Ah finally a review from my long-time fan. I love how you view this story as an epic tragedy! LOL. I should add that! Anyway PWEASE VOTE ON MY POLL!!!

**[School's gettin' tough again. I have a new crush and I'm trying my best to hide it, becuase I don't want a bf right now! But he's so hot and he's in sports and as far as I know; a promising future! But anyway! For my electives I chose were: Intro to Business (so kater on I can take Business law) Debate (To add on to me Business law accpetance chance) Dance (for my credits in P.E, and ART) and Creative writing (I hope to GOD I'll be the best here! If I'm not... Well I'll certainly cry and not writing for weeks so wish me luck!) so if one thing fails I can resort to the other. So that's all in my life for now!] **

Reminder: Vote on my poll so I know what story to start planning out and writing for!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this is not a part of the story, but it is something I need to get off of my chest.

This is a real experience of mine, and still frightens me to the core every night.

I am not afraid to say I cry whenever I recall this memory and often try not to if I am in public.

I really needed to tell somebody, but I have no one. I can't tell my teachers because they don't have time. I can't tell counselors because they don't have time for me. I can't tell any friends (original) because I don't want them to worry. I don't want to tell anybody here in Texas because I don't want to seem like I'm a bit cracked in the head.

But this is how my most frightening experience went down.

When I was little my parents divorced, each one saying the other cheated. But that's not important. For a long time I lived with my Mother and I love her so. I loved my Dad too but it wasn't the same. I never really liked my Dad. It hovered and was possessive. He had temper-mental issues and he drank a lot.

One week, according to the custody order, it was my Mother's weekend though I had the Friday off. The order said we (my sister and I) were to be dropped off at the school at 7:15. My Dad wouldn't oblige. He said it was stupid and told me ad my sister we weren't going back to my mother's house. I wanted to go back though. At his house I felt insecure and scared. I felt like they were going to yell at me or even hit me. I wanted to go back to my Mother's house desperately.

I cried and kept saying, "I want to go to Mommy's house!!" Though he still didn't listen and only watched a show on HBO and told me, "Well you're not going." I kept crying in my room and I came up with an idea. My friend had my step-dad's phone number in case anything bad happened and I needed his or my mom's help. I called her in hopes she could get a message to my other parents but she didn't pick up. So I had to go with my last option. To call my Step-dad. Long ago he put his number in the back of my notebook in case I got into any trouble and didn't have my cell-phone (Like if my Dad didn't pick me up or anything) I was allowed to use the home phone though.

I called over and over and he picked up to me. I was so choked for a while I couldn't say anything without breaking down. I asked him to send an e-mail to my Dad saying my Mom wanted us right then and there. He agreed and said everything would be okay. I was still shaking and sweating from my emotional break-down. I remembered I was so nervous my knees threatened to give out when I had to get back down (I had to hide in the garage so my Dad wouldn't hear me) and get my notebook which had my step-dad's number.

I went back to my dad and asked him if he got any new e-mails. I guess it was my fault for pushing it, but he said no and I asked again a couple of minutes later. He got suspicious and checked the phone records. He yelled for me and I knew I was caught. He yelled and asked me what I was doing calling my step-dad and I was about to cry again, but I refused to let him see me cry. He took my arm and told me to go to my room. He took my books and my I pod there and he yelled at me of how ungrateful I was and he sad the rules were stupid and how my Mom was a hypocrite herself and how he went to Iraq and all that jazz.

I had told him long ago that I preferred my Mother over him but he seemed to still not get it. At all. He left and I cried yet again. Later on he told me and my sister to get dressed and he refused to look at me and called me a traitor. He had called my step-mom and had her talk to me and she called me a traitor as well and said if she was there she could have beaten me for saying such things. I was about to cry again but held it. My Dad told me to get outside and I and my sister did. Just as we were leaving the phone rang and I was filled with joy, hoping to God it was my Mother. He merely looked at the phone and told me and my sister to get into the Black Dodge he owned (I always get anxious when I see those trucks drive by now) and we did, not saying a word. He was inside for a while and soon enough he came out with his Bluetooth in his ear and getting his keys ready.

We were told we were getting lunch and we went to some sort of Irish Pub. We got food (That for some reason took devastatingly long time to get out) and my Dad got another phone call. He was talking about how we were out eating lunch and I really wanted to protest and call him a name but I resisted the urge to. I watched his from the corner of my eye and he hung up. A second phone call came and he looked a bit spooked. He mentioned something about time and I was already looking eagerly for a clock. I was excited to finally get home. I could tell this was going to be the time of which we had to be dropped off. We ate and when we were done I almost ran out and walked in a fast pace to the truck. I refused to speak with him, I nearly cried again.

We had our bags with us and as soon as we made it to my mother's house I refused to even kiss him goodbye like he asked (I figured why should I obey his wishes when he denied mine?) and ran to the door, my sister not far behind. My mother greeted us with a tight hug and when I did, I almost cried again. I loved my Mother, I always have. I didn't want to let go and I was scared that if I did I would never see her again. I was still shaking and on the verge of crying. Mt Mother told me I had done good and finally stood up for myself.

I was "grounded" for my actions and called a traitor and not allowed to be left alone. My door had to be left open at all times. (This was at my Dad's house) I can't ever remember being so scared in my life.

And I want people to know of my pain before I finally crack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. I had to get that other thing off my chest, and to be honest it made me feel better. I'd like to thank all those who still reviewed and let them know I'm fine now. Note: At the end of each chapter bold and inside bracketts, is my personal life status and problems. Other text down there is everything concerning the story. **

Review Responses!!

**Nisroc: **This girl here is awsome and I'd love to knw her in real life. She talked to me about the problem and she shared as well. She always reviews and she loved my story like I do. NISROC LETS GET MARRIED IN CANADA! LOL. JK. I would though ;3

**Cheeky Half-Demon: **Well you get your reaction here. LOL. BTW the bg on my youtube is how Ishi-chan looks now, but to me she seems a bit angry. And I think you can. Kakuzu did. XD BTW when are you updating!? I've been waiting for weeks now!! I feel like a bride left at the alter!! ;A;

**-------------------------**

**Ch. 46 **

Before Kakuzu would literally beat the shit out of Ishiko for pulling such thick wool over his eyes, before he would have yelled at her and perhaps even tossed her off the bed after he was done. But he knew she needed her own release. It made him smirk to know he was the only one who can give her such pleasure. His eyebrows furrowed in his sleep and Ishiko could tell he was having a nightmare. Being as observant as she was, she could tell his patterns of when he slept. He was a big man and could take on anything he was even close to being frightened of. Nightmares just happen to affect him now and again, and that was perfectly natural. She just hated having being witness to them constantly. It also hurt her ego a bit noticing they only came after he had released with her and fell asleep.

"…Even heal others' minds." She murmured quietly and carefully not to disturb Kakuzu. When she first met Pein he had told her healing and rejuvenating abilities could spread on to others if she trained around it. She looked at her hand. Ishiko had never really taken an interest in the medic profession; she never really could handle the thought of having to stick her hand into another person' organs to save them. To be honest it actually disturbed her. But maybe she could…

Maybe she could do something helpful for Kakuzu. She could ease his mental pain little by little. It may be stupid but like Pein said; if she trained at it she could eventually do it. She took a deep breathe and lifted her hands, right over Kakuzu's head.

"_Kill him! Burn him!!" A villager cried and Kakuzu took heavy heaves of breathes, his wrists bound together and each person with rotted and ugly teeth sneered fiercely at him, the noose around his neck becoming uncomfortably tighter and cut into his skin even more with each passing second. _

"_Oh God, have mercy…" Kakuzu cried quietly. His young unstitched body was still scarred from his battle with the First Hokage and his bruises ached every time a villager got a lucky shot and managed to hit it with a piece of old fruit. _

"_God with never be with you!!" An old woman yelled out of outrage and hit him with another piece of food and Kakuzu winced, trying his best to hold in all of his humiliation and discomfort. Metal glinted and his green eyes widened, the shadow of a knife growing larger on his tan face, _

"_AAAAGGHHHHH!!!" _

Ishiko cried out in fear and shock as Kakuzu snapped awake and the younger girl pulled her hands away. Her chest heaved as she was nearly knocked off the bed and Kakuzu stared at her with wide eyes. She had suffered his pain both mentally and physically. The poor girl had never experienced anything like it.

"Ishiko…" Ishiko shook and her chest heaved with each breathe as she told herself repeatedly to calm the fuck down. But her mind wouldn't obey and her mind kept replaying the same image again and again, and she could still feel the tiny blade embedding itself in the skin of her cheeks.

"Ishiko are you feeling alright?" Kakuzu grabbed her by her waist and attempted to pull her up but she screamed and squirmed out of his grip. As a ninja, she had seen many things. But seeing something horrific, being told all her life it was nothing but a dream and supposedly dreams "don't hurt you", and then physically experiencing it, she was frightened more than ever. Though it still wouldn't compare to seeing Tadashi's burnt face staring at her.

She took a steady breathe and tried her hardest to focus her eyes. Kakuzu's strong arm held her steady and she tried to not cry. Though if she dared to say anything she knew she would break down. All the events up until now would come crashing down on her and she really didn't want to show her vulnerable and self-destructive side to Kakuzu, he was worried about her enough as it is. He didn't need to be her babysitter or anything. _Babysitter falling for the baby. _Her mind wandered in an attempt to distract her from her fearful thoughts.

"Hey, you know if we're caught now at least you won't go down for molestation charges." She heard a scoff.

"If I remember correctly **you **seduced **me **just an hour ago." Ishiko smiled meekly. She felt the pain in the back of her brain again and she uncontrollably shook. Her mind froze over and she could already feel her muscles tense and relax in a ragged order.

"Ishiko!!" She started to shake even more vehemently and she could only murmur one word.

"Sasori."

Kakuzu took that as a sign, that Sasori was the only one who knew what to do in order to make her better. In a blink of an eye, he whipped her into his arms and took off through the door without so much as closing it behind him. Honestly what could happen? The shack was in the middle of a mountain range it's not like _anybody _could stumble upon it. He hurried, as quick as he could holding the shaking Ishiko in his arms and trying to tell her it was all going to be okay in a hushed whispers. Her shaking wouldn't stop and it nearly made Kakuzu's heart stop beating right then and there. He had no idea what was wrong with her and the tears that leaked through her eyes made him feel even guiltier. She didn't show any signs that she wasn't well. And then the only conclusion he came to for the cause of her pain devastated him even more.

His own fears.

She was perfectly fine until she had done something to see into his nightmare. He was used to the nightmares he had. Sure they bothered him now and again, but he was great at handling the haunting of his past. Ishiko however was not ready. _Ishiko just what the hell were you even trying to do!? _Kakuzu thought fiercely and tried to calm her shaking but gripping tighter on her. Maybe it was a seizure. Often times he saw his victims fall into this sort of shock, and he was old enough to know that when a person stopped breathing, they shook uncontrollably. But she was still giving broken, cut-off breathed. So that was scratched out. Her muscles tensed and he was growing rasher by the minute. The new temporary headquarters wasn't very far. Sasori would be there since Leader said something about all of them waiting. He mentally groaned at the earful Hidan was bound to give.

----------

"Just where were YOU?" Pein said in a breathy yet menacing tone. He was annoyed, more than annoyed, he was downright _pissed_. His eyes trailed over the large bulky figure of Kakuzu and his eyes lingered over the smaller figure of Ishiko. She was still shaking and she gave small moans on pain here and again. He finally looked up to see Kakuzu's desperate stare. The stare that told him; _please help her._ Yet in a masculine way that it seemed only Kakuzu can accomplish. Pein gave one last grunt saying, _I won't let this slide, but for her sake we'll put her first. _And Kakuzu continued. He had only then realized how quiet it was, and all of the members were there, with the exception of Zetsu who seemed to never be there for he was always either on a spy mission or hiding somewhere in the walls.

Itachi was giving his usual dead stare that always seemed disapproving and annoyed. The stuck up brat.

Kisame frowned but yet in a sympathetic way, like he understood how Kakuzu felt such affections for the girl and refused to judge.

Deidara stared with eyes that showed both jealousy and anger. It was understandable. Ishiko was a person he knew as a child in the arms of somebody he disliked just as much as Itachi. Not only that but also in such a condition he would have given a cry out if he were not surrounded by the other men.

Konan jumped from her seat and Kakuzu stopped momentarily and gave her a stare of warning and hope. Konan didn't look at him back but her maternal instinct awoke within her and she carefully took Ishiko in her arms and cradles her head like she would with a baby. Ishiko croaked a protest but it was so incoherent nobody paid any mind. Konan looked at Sasori who was just staring at the whole affair like it was the only TV show on late at night.

"Damn it Sasori get up here and help her!" Kakuzu growled. Sasori's eyes shifted to the side momentarily but he did as he was told and got up, Konan did a quick sweep of the table and Deidara accidentally cried out in horror as his one and only cup of ramen for miles crashed to the floor without a second thought. Everyone turned and gave him a questioning look. Deidara covered his mouth and Kakuzu shook his head at the idiotic boy but continued his concern for Ishiko.

"Hey she's not going to die or stupid shit like that right?" Hidan asked and he was promptly smacked in the head by the Akatsuki shark and Hidan cursed again but saw Kakuzu's growing frown.

"Stay quiet." Kisame said and looked at Kakuzu with genuine sympathy. Hidan growled but proceeded to watch how the puppet was going to heal Ishiko. Ishiko shook less now, but her breathing was what worried Kakuzu the most. Her breathing was labored and she was sweating like crazy. Sasori only observed her for a short second and then his fingers pressed absently on certain areas on her abdomen.

"Well she certainly went into shock… That much is obvious." Sasori mumbled as Ishiko sucked in harsh breathes when he started to get lower and pressed her side. Ishiko mumbled something and she tried pulling her shirt down against Sasori. Deidara's blue eyes landed on the girl he loved as a child. He never expected to see her again, especially after he left. And it hurt him somehow to see her in so much pain and agony. And his hatred for Kakuzu returned. He never liked the big man. And it only worsened seeing her like this after spending time with him. But then again, he wasn;t really one to be angry, for he was the one who gave her that horrible injury while they fought. Sasori gave a knowing look to Konan and she held Ishiko's hand.

"It'll be okay, Sasori's just seeing what's wrong okay? Just calm down…" Konan whispered, trying to calm the brunette. Ishiko twisted and writhed under Sasori's probing hands and he took out a needle.

"Just what the hell is that for?" Kakuzu demanded, taking a firm grip of Ishiko's free hand into his own. Sasori looked at Kakuzu and sighed.

"To withdraw blood, she needs testing." He answered nonchalantly. Kakuzu glared but allowed the puppet to work. He did as he said, he pierced her arm with the needle and she calmed down while the blood filled the vile and Sasori tapped the glass a few times and then put it in his Akatsuki cloak sleeve.

"I'm going to inject her with an anti-virus. If she has any sort of virus that's causing this, it should go away, if it's anything else she might go into cardiac arrest." Sasori said slowly and took out yet another needle with a light green liquid in it.

"Cardiac arrest!? Don't you dare risk her life like that!!" Kakuzu hissed fiercely. Sasori glared right back.

"Just shut up. If she goes into cardiac arrest we just stabilize her again." Sasori said, medical work was a walk in the park. He knew both how to biologically kill a person, and how to save one. Hidan was now wondering just how many shots Sasori stored in his cloak, as far as he just saw the redhead was a walking Pharmacy. He injected Ishiko with the shot after of course testing it to make sure there was no air in the needle. Ishiko calmed for a moment and then Ishiko started to shake again.

"Okay so it's not a virus…" Sasori mumbled and took out another needle.

"Sasori stop playing around! Fix her already!" Konan scolded. Sasori mumbled something and looked at Deidara for a short second. _Why is he just staring at me like that…?_ Deidara had a halo of innocence around him, like Ishiko did. They were both alike. Even though they were messed up they didn't show it. Sasori went back to work, remembering the tallest member was watching him as well, and if he got distracted it may very well be the death in him. He'll worry about Deidara later.

"There, she's fine now, but I'll have to run more tests." Pein was sitting on the other end of the table rubbing the bridge on his noise and trying his best to avoid his own piercing.

"Figure it out now, we need her for another mission." Pein said. Kakuzu glared.

"She's in no condition." He growled softly. Pein snapped to look at Kakuzu and promptly slid off the table.

"And WHY is she not in mint condition?! Hm? Kakuzu I cannot allow this "affair" to keep running so long as you keep ruining her!!" Pein yelled. The other Akatsuki members watched, not daring to say anything. Each of them feeling like they intruded on 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' having an argument. Kakuzu glared again and his gaze shifted over to Ishiko. No. There was no way in hell he'll give up Ishiko now. Not when she obviously needed him the most.

"This was out of my control. I just woke up and she was screaming and she started to shake." He lied. He had actually got a moment to hold her before she started to shake. But he doubted that mattered any. _She went under mental stress so great her condition started to show symptoms again… _Sasori suddenly realized. But he stayed quiet knowing he could never allow Pein or Kakuzu know of Ishiko's little default. Pein sighed again and groaned in frustration. Ishiko's labored breathing was currently making it extremely difficult to concentrate all of his anger on the Leader. But he tried and then after a while and stared at Ishiko's form.

"So I was right." Itachi murmured.

"That she and Kakuzu are fucking? Yeah." Hidan interjected and Kakuzu whipped around to smack the albino to the ground. Sasori took out yet another needle and took her arm before she gave a gasp when he set his hand on the side of her abdomen. _That's odd… her stomach feels hard. _He dropped the needle next to her and she was giving short breathy gasps as Sasori's hands pressed against her stomach again.

"Kakuzu… did she receive any stomach injuries recently?" Sasori asked almost absent-mindly Kakuzu gave one last glare at Pein before turning his full attention on the redhead.

"No. Why?" He asked. Sasori's grey eyes widened for a short moment.

"Because her belly's filling up with blood, Konan help me carry her into your room." Sasori ordered and like an obedient nurse, Konan did as she was told and carefully pick the young girl up and Hidan jumped up.

"She's okay right? No way I'm letting her die like shit!" Hidan said and Kakuzu glared at the man but Hidan didn't want to give in to Kakuzu's bullying yet again. Hidan glared and pushed Kakuzu with his shoulder and continued after Ishiko. _Does Hidan store emotions for Ishiko as well? _His anger flared and his green eyes shifted. _If he has, it must have been hell for him to endure me and Ishiko's affections being out in the open for so long. _For once, because it was Ishiko he was talking about, he felt sympathy. _If she chose Hidan for God knows why over me, I would have done a lot worse to her. _Naturally Kakuzu did not take kind to rejection. At all. As a child he had learned the innocent pain of rejection because his appearance, but because of his overall rejection by the village, needless to say it opened old wounds when it came to that matter.

He wasn't sure how long he was standing there. He supposed he was waiting for Ishiko to come out with that pathetic yet stoic expression on her face and maybe hug him or something like that. But she didn't. He stood there, he thought maybe an hour or so and the other members continued their business –except Hidan who stood by the door- gingerly and giving an occasional glance over at Kakuzu. Eventually Konan left the room and gave Hidan a glance before heading off. Hidan tapped his foot impatiently and then Sasori stepped out.

"She's still under the morphine so she's out." Sasori murmured. Hidan stepped closer and towered over the short boy.

"Can I see her?" He asked in an orderly tone. Sasori said nothing but looked at Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-san may I talk to you?" He asked and Hidan turned and glared at Kakuzu. Kakuzu looked up, realizing the boy was talking to him and glanced at Hidan.

"Hidan you mat go in, just don't wake her." Sasori said without even looking at Hidan, but he still obliged and went in. Sasori started to walk a few steps and Kakuzu followed.

"Does this concern Ishiko?" He asked. Sasori didn't answer but sighed. Honestly why was it Sasori had to hold half of the Akatsuki secrets? One of these days he'll publish a magazine with all of the secrets. Yeah he'll do that. Just so the others would shut the hell up. Kakuzu growled under his breathe, not liking at all on how Ishiko's life was in the puppet's hands. Ishiko was everything to him. The only thing he lived for besides this stupid organization's goal.

"Kakuzu, answer me honestly about this, have you and Ishiko had sexual intercourse?" He asked as quietly as he could. The waterfall Nin stared at him for a second, wondering why on earth he had asked such a delicate and personal question. But he narrowed his eyes; Kakuzu was also the type of person who did not take well to other people intruding on his life. But if Ishiko's life was on the line, he had no choice other than to answer.

"Yes." _Hot, sexy and sweaty. _He completed in his head. Sasori turned around, looking at Kakuzu with those grey and dull eyes.

"I lied." Sasori said and Kakuzu glared.

"About what?" He asked quickly.

"About her belly filling with blood, I just needed to check her in privacy." He answered but continued. He had never had to deal with something like this.

"Check for what?" Kakuzu asked more urgently this time. But he was growing more and more frustrated with each passing moment. Sasori sighed again. Why must he always be the messenger for horrible news such as this?

"You may want to sit down for this-"

"Just fucking tell me!!" Kakuzu yelled, seeing red for a moment. Sasori was unfazed however, and shrugged. If Kakuzu fainted from shock well that's his own fault. But then again it would be a shame if Kakuzu fell on _him _he wanted to contemplate for a while but then he remembered he was under the intense and angry stare of Kakuzu. Might as well deliver the news that would send Kakuzu into turmoil. Might as well be this news other than the one where Ishiko has Huntington's.

"Ishiko is with child."

-------------------------------------

DON'T JUDGE!! NO NO NO NO!! SHE IS NOOOOT GOING TO START A FAMILY!! YOU'LL SEE ONCE THE NEXT CHAPPY COMES!! I KNOW! THIS WAS SO MARY-SUE OF ME BUT THERE'S A TWIST!!

Ha BTW Might a a hint of SasoDei just for kicks and to show Deidara is not romatically interested in Ishiko. And also I'm making a cute SasoDei amv so.... I mean personally I'm not a big fan of yaoi but what the heck.

**[I feel so bad. I nealy passed out doing my speech but I got a 95~! I only missed doing handmotions. ;A; Anyway, my crush wasn't there today and I was concerned if he was okay or not. I tried not to make it obvious but I asked what had happened to him and I heard he was sick. And I feel smart in Math becuase we're doing algebra again and not the stupid math I fail at. So that's it for now.]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to those who remains loyal fans to me and this series. Um... I have a new deviantart account so I post pictures there from time to time and I have a new IshikoxKakuzu pic there. So if ya want I'll give ya my account so you can check it out. Um. Also!! The best Naruto Abridged series ever!! Dirty but Funny!! .com/user/NCProductionsTeam I luagh my head off everytime I watch it! Oh! Sorry no Review responses this time becuase I can't access my emails becuase... well personal reasons....**

**----------------------**

**Chap. 47**

Kakuzu froze. She was what? He was going to be a… she was a… they….

Were going to have a baby?

Sasori shrugged again and sighed.

"When I tested her blood, a hormone rang up; the same hormone pregnant women give out. I felt her stomach; she winced every time I felt her uterus." Sasori explained. Kakuzu still loomed over the red head and stared with shocked eyes.

"I thought it was eternal bleeding, but once you told me you two have had sexual intercourse, it was almost confirmed. She's early, I was lucky to catch it. Maybe two weeks along, in another week we can do a screening and-"

"Why are you telling me this?" He was surprised. Had it really been two weeks? It felt only like days. Sasori shrugged and his eyes drifted for a second. His grey eyes landed over the looming and much more powerful Akatsuki member.

"When it really comes down to it, only you really decide whether she has this baby or not, though I would hide her away for the months its obvious of her condition, if Pein finds out, I'm not even sure what he'll do." Kakuzu thought. Where did Sasori assume it was Kakuzu's choice? His unborn child was inside Ishiko's body, it should be her choice if she wants to keep the little vermin.

"Where do you get off?" He growled, his hands clenching into fists. Sasori didn't look pleased at all with the childish temper-mental behavior Kakuzu was exhibiting.

"I didn't tell her just yet." Sasori said softly and walked off; deciding that dealing with Kakuzu was like trying to talk to an angry bull. There was no way around it and no matter what somebody will end up hurt. Kakuzu glanced toward the door that Ishiko was in. And then he remembered his one and only enemy to worry about was in the exact same room. With _his _unborn child. Anger flared in him and he ignored the red-head for now. He growled aloud and stormed into the room. The sight made him want to punch the albino man into the wall. Ishiko was unconscious, a pained expression on her face. Hidan was staring at her and held her hand gently. That was new. As far as Kakuzu knew, Hidan had no idea what the word 'gentle' even meant, let alone perform it.

"Get away from her." Hidan glared back, not liking being ordered around. At all. But there was no way he was going to allow Hidan of all people to cause any harm to his lover and unborn child. He would never forgive himself. Ishiko took a shaky breathe and Kakuzu's eyes diverted to her for a short moment.

"Ishiko!" Kakuzu gasped and Hidan glared but gave a small almost pleading look to Ishiko before she opened her eyes wearily and looked at him steadily.

"Hidan-sama?" Ishiko said in a questioning tone. Hidan was used to that tone. She reminded him of the one woman he had ever truly cared about. His mother. His mother was an odd woman, but intrigued him none the less. She had hair different from him entirely; having his hair color was only that way after he converted to Jashinist. His hair was originally dirty blonde, like his Father. Ishiko reminded him of all the things he had originally become a ninja for. A criminal for. Ishiko nearly smiled, but then her eyes wandered and locked on Kakuzu's. Her expression immediately brightened; did Kakuzu mention how much he hated Hidan? He never really liked the man, but because of his immortality, he was stuck with him. He would have made another attempt to kill him –as a warning-, but with Ishiko in her current condition, that was probably not the best thing to do.

"Ishiko, are you feeling alright?" Kakuzu interjected. Ishiko looked at him and then to her hand, carefully retreated it.

"I… I think so. Sasori said something about a mission?" Ishiko said, furrowing her eyebrows. Kakuzu could feel his anger boil again. _He was going to send her off on a mission while she's in this condition. _Kakuzu had already established one thing; Hidan and she could absolutely _**not **_know.

"He called it off." Ishiko looked even more confused than ever and she tried to get up but winced. Kakuzu felt something burn inside him. And he was more than certain it wasn't anger this time. He promised himself long ago that Ishiko would never be pregnant under his watch. Now she was. And for some reason… he actually felt good about it. He didn't like it once bit though. But… he couldn't bring himself to admit it, that he hated children. He didn't want her to have the child. He looked at Hidan.

"Get out." Hidan was about to say something but he closed his mouth and looked at Ishiko, who was sitting in the hospital bed staring at him innocently but expectedly. Hidan slowly made his way off the little chair and past Kakuzu, bumping his shoulder along the way. Kakuzu could tell it was on purpose. Kakuzu sat down in Hidan's place and Ishiko look genuinely worried.

"What's wrong? I can tell you're anxious." Kakuzu really couldn't tell what was wrong. His eyes shifted to her stomach. _Something is growing inside of her. It's my fault. _He knew he should have been more careful, and then this happens. He already hated that thing inside her womb. It was a vermin that was going to be nothing but a pest. But she had a right to know what was in her. After all it was her body.

"Just sleep." Ishiko's eyes softened and she looked to her hands.

"Kakuzu. I… I'm sorry… If I scared you back at the shack." She never thought an episode could be that violent. Kakuzu was caught off guard by her sudden change in subject.

"I wasn't sure what was wrong with you." But Sasori did. And now Kakuzu knows that she was carrying his child. His voice was rumbling now, deep in his throat as his eyes settled back on her stomach. He wanted her so much. He never wanted to share her with anybody else. Yet, as much as he hated the parasite. He loved it. He loved the feeling that his one and only lover were going to have a baby with him; even though she wasn't aware of it. He felt like even a monster such as him could find happiness.

"And I'm sorry." Ishiko apologized again, her voice cracked and Kakuzu looked at her face. It was adorable. Her brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears and her lip curled in a way she was trying to keep a cry in. Her cheeks were flushed like she was a child who awoke from a nightmare. Kakuzu got up and Ishiko snapped to look at him. His hands grabbed her head and his tendrils tore off his mask in a blink of an eye.

"Kaku-!" She didn't finish her thought for Kakuzu kissed Ishiko with all the passion he held for her all these years. Her eyes struggled to keep open and she reacted back, with as much force as she could, but her submissive nature with him kept her from even attempting to dominate. She could feel his tongue lightly lick her lips and he pulled back, his hand traced her collarbone. She tried to say something else, but with Kakuzu's dark green eyes piercing into her own, she couldn't help but close her eyes.

----------------------------------------

"Akaku akaku akaku yurete…" A soft and deep voice lulled at her. She struggled to open her eyes but her body wouldn't obey her brain anymore. She felt somebody's hand on her stomach and she shivered.

"Yume no yume no hate e Hanarerarenai…" It was subtle, but somebody was definitely singing. His voice was deep and ;, but it still had a melodic sting to it. He was low at the words, and it seemed like he was mumbling the words. But they were still coherent and she understood what he was saying.

"Mou nando mo akiramete wa oshikorosu tabi…" He had definitely sung before. But his was still off at some notes and she could tell he had sung a long time ago if he had. He was singing softly, and she knew he was singing to her. Asking her. Deep in his voice it was longing. He wanted to sing a duet. He paused, seeing her shift and she looked to see those green eyes that lulled her to sleep. He froze, he hadn't sung in a long time. The only time he ever sung was to his mother when he was a young teenager. But then missions got in the way and he soon thought and was trained to think that singing was stupid and idiotic. But as soon as she awoke and looked at him, his eyes glanced over to his hand which was stroking her stomach softly.

He was caught doing something intimate. He realized he actually did care for this unborn child. He was singing to it. He was subconsciously hoping it would listen to his voice and be at ease no matter what. _Please, when you arrive in this world, don't hate me. Recognize my voice and love me. Please, when you arrive in this world, don't kill your mother. _He pleaded secretly. Ishiko caught on to his staring and she looked at his large hand.

"Kakuzu, what are you doing?" She asked carefully not to anger him. He only looked at her with a short swfit moment before his hand retreated into his lap.

"It's nothing." He said softly and he looked at the door. Nobody better walk through that door. Pein seemed to understand Kakuzu's need to be with her. He was the only one who really didn't want Ishiko to be harmed. After all she was the best resource the organization had. Before only a few subordinates were useful and actually survived missions. And even Itachi and Kisame had to go and do spy work. Now the load of work was lightened because of Ishiko's success in her abilities.

"Kakuzu, I can tell something's wrong." He looked back at her and she blinked.

"You can take off your mask around me. You usually do." She said, with a certain pleading tone to her voice. Kakuzu looked at her. She always loved looking at his face. Even though he said he hated the way he looked. She always thought he was interesting to just stare at. She liked looking at how his jaw moved with ease despite the stitches. He thought it was the most disgusting thing. She disagreed. Some combinations of foods were disgusting. Soggy cookies were disgusting. Bugs were disgusting. But his stitches were not any of those. They were lovely. They were his own work of art. Kakuzu looked to her stomach.

She was starting to worry. He always had an answer for everything she had problems with. He was always so certain about what she was to him. He was certain in everything he did. As far as she knew he was certain about what he thought as well. And his first signs of trusting and having confidence in her was naturally not wearing his mask around her. She knew something was wrong. It had only been two days that she was in this hospital bed and every time even Sasori walked in to check her progress and diagnostics, Kakuzu barked insults at him and threats on what would happen if Ishiko were harmed. He was slowly changing because of something. She knew it wasn't her because their sparkling relationship apparently didn't change him one bit when it started 2 years ago. So what was it? Maybe her sudden outbreaking illness?

"Ishiko, a big change is going to happen." Kakuzu finally spoke after internally debating whether to tell her or not. And he had to. Ishiko could keep a secret, and it was her body after all. She deserved to be told the truth from her lover. She deserved to know that she was going to give him the gift of an heir. Ishiko looked at him and she glared.

"I don't like being the last one to find out about things. I want to be involved." She demanded. Kakuzu looked at her and almost smiled at the fire in her eyes that melting the brown and turned it amber. It was that kind of fire that made Kakuzu somewhat respect her as a shinobi. Kakuzu slipped off his mask and his tendrils wrapped around the knob of the door, keeping it tightly closed and looked at his young lover again.

"Ishiko, when Sasori was checking your abdomen, he found something unusual in your blood too." Ishiko froze. That's how Sasori found her disease too. Maybe Sasori told Kakuzu? No. He said he wouldn't tell anyone. Only Konan and Sasori know about her sickness. Ishiko's eyes flashed to his and then Kakuzu sat down even closer and put his hands over her stomach. What's up with him and her stomach?

"Ishiko." He said and took a deep breathe.

"You're pregnant." Those were the two words that sent Ishiko over the edge. She took a harsh breath and looked at him.

"No." She said softly. Kakuzu grabbed her forearms, and he looked at her.

"What do you mean 'No' ?" He asked. Ishiko shook her head and looked away from him.

"I… No…" She croaked again.

"Ishiko, speak to me." Kakuzu said. Ishiko could feel her bare arms shiver and goosebumps appear. She clenched her eyes shut to stop the tears leaking through. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be. A mother? She couldn't be a mother.

"Please say you're lying." She pleaded. Kakuzu stared at her with astonishment. He half-thought she would be happy to have such news. But knowing Ishiko's past and her experiences, that may not be so. Her Mother, was still sick. She never wanted any children. Especially knowing she will die within a year because of this ailment. Though, that may not be so because her disease may strike her dead at any given moment. It was too late to try and help her. But… its too soon to die.

"I'm not. Sasori confirmed it, in another week he can do a scan and see how its-"

"No! Why!? I don't want this Kakuzu! I don't want it!" She cried, her tears leaked and stained her cheeks and she sobbed. Her ragged breathes shook her body and she broke down. Kakuzu's grip loosened from the shock of hearing her saying she didn't even want it. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and her face lurched forward. Oh God she felt so sick. She was going to lose all of her stomach's contents if she even had any.

"It's too soon. I'm too young. You already took me when I was fifteen, why make me give birth at seventeen?" She asked in between sobs.

"Please, don't make me have it." She begged. She knew it must have sounded horrible. She was already a horrible mother. But she would be an even worse one if she actually went through with it and gave birth. It would be born into secrecy and may never be allowed to see its father. Its Mother would be sick with a mind-dissolving disease and die before it could even turn three at the most. It would be alone in the world and considered a criminal for having Kakuzu and Ishiko as parents. And she didn't want to give that child the chance of the possibility of inheriting her disease or her kekkei genkai. That was –as she considered it- the worst thing that it could be given and it wouldn't even be her choice.

"Ishiko." His deep voice rumbled and she flinched from his booming voice.

"Ishiko, this could be a start of our new life-"

"What was wrong with the old one?" She asked. She sniffed and glared at him. Kakuzu looked at her and he pulled her covered aside, moving closer to her smaller body. She didn't understand it. They were perfectly fine. Aside from interference from Keisuke and Pein, they loved each other. They slept together like any ordinary couple. They argued like any ordinary couple. The only thing they struggled with was keeping both of their sanity's in check it seemed. Kakuzu kept silent, not quite knowing how to answer her question. He wasn't sure himself. He was just happy that his subconscious dreams of starting a family with her were finally coming true. His hopes and dreams that even a monster could find love were found and he was happy.

"I don't want things to change… I don't want it." She said softly and wrapped her arms around herself.

"We still have a life here. We're fine here." A loud knock made Ishiko jump and she quickly tried to wipe away her leaking nose and tears and smiled quickly to get the redness off of her eyes. Kakuzu slipped his mask back on and his tendrils retreated, he could sense who was behind that door and he could also tell he was not happy. But then again, it was rare for him to be in the first place. Ishiko snapped into attention as Pein walked in.

"Pein-sama! What do you require of me?" She asked, leaning forward and a look of loyalty plastered on her face. Pein's ringed eyes glared at Kakuzu and he returned in but eventually both of their attention went to Ishiko. Blue moved behind the Leader and Konan walked toward Ishiko without holding any regard for the protective Waterfall nin.

"I wish for Kakuzu to get rid of a certain obstacle." Ishiko's eyes flickered to Kakuzu and a flash of worry washed over her mind. Kakuzu didn't even glance at her and stood up. _He's angry with me. I can tell. _She slumped her shoulders and sighed softly.

"And what is that?" Kakuzu asked. Ishiko looked at hi, surprised he would even consider taking a mission while she was in this condition. _I'm not the center of his universe though… _she reminded herself with a small pout. _He has to get on Pein-sama's good side to stay with me… _She thought again. She couldn't be angry with Kakuzu. Even if he had lied to her about Keisuke. Even if he killed her with his own hands like she had asked, she could never be angry with him.

"I think you might like him as well; he's on the bounty list." Pein held up a small slip of paper with a picture of a bald man on it. Kakuzu looked more closely and he sent a glance over to Ishiko.

"I'll take it." Ishiko wanted to shout. _Kakuzu don't go taking missions just because you're angry with me! _She thought bitterly. Pein nodded and looked at Ishiko with a curt nod and walked out. Kakuzu stayed standing where he was and Ishiko wanted to cuddle against his chest. Something to make him feel better about the whole situation.

"Kakuzu, you know I love you right?" She asked with a worried expression. Kakuzu didn't answer for a long time, and Ishiko thought he was ignoring her but then he shifted and turned his head slightly.

"I know. I just didn't know you didn't want to start a life with me."

--------------------------

Yeah Kakuzu's a bit of a drama king in this one, and it's mostly focused about him. Also I think we all know who the bald man is and know where this is heading. Basically it means that this is when Kakuzu becomes aware of Chiriku... or what ever the hell the guys name was. But don't worry It's gonna take about a month for Kakuzu to actually find him becuase right now they're in.... -looks at map- About somewhere north of Iwa. So they're some time away.

**[OMG! Guess what!?! I get to go on a trip to Manhatten and Philadelphia!! I'm so excited!! The only down part is I have to ask my Dad if its okay I ditch him for the trip. And I know he won't let me go becuase for some reason he thinks I just looove goin' over to his house -____- But the good thing is that today, my crush did something funny and looked at me and I was the only one to laugh, but he smiled and luaghed with me and it was a total ^/////^ moment right there! :3 But anyway I'm scared to ask him out or anything but I'm gonna tell a good guy friend of mine and see what he thinks. If I trust him that is...] **


	9. Chapter 9

**Review Replies first!**

**Nisroc: Pft... My chapters always make you feel those things... Anything new? Hahaha. (BTW I'll buy the rings you buys the dresses LOL *wink*) **

**Cheeky Half-Demon: I was reading Akatsuki Baby and I saw the replies from reviews from you! Omigawsh! I like that story too. And yeah he did ;-; It almost makes me feel bad about this chappy... **

**Ha, sorry this chapter came out sooo late. I was a horrible updater this time. But Testing came up and so did the drama from my new school OoO. Sorry if the timeline is a little off but I typed before I could think and well... I read the manga and even saw the anime but I kinda forgot the majority of what happened. So... yeah. **

**--------------------**

**[[Ch. 48]] **

Ishiko sat alone in the room for God knows how long. But she felt empty and it was the most horrible feeling she had ever felt in one night. She wanted somebody to clutch to. She wanted somebody to hold her tightly in big arms. Her arms lowered to her stomach. A mother. She even hated the sound of it. As a child her own moth hated her existence. She felt a certain déjà vu. But these were different circumstances all together. Kakuzu was an S-ranked criminal. Her father –she didn't even know his name- was just any ordinary shinobi. Well, with a kekkei genkai that gave her the ability to heal so quickly. She needed to do something. Kakuzu was leaving her to release some steam obviously. But what if he got hurt? _I should go after him. _She thought. Sasori and Deidara had already gone off on a mission. It shouldn't have been that long. Pein had decided to start a plan to get the tailed beasts and Ishiko had agreed to help out in anyway she could.

Though she was bed-ridden she could still try and gain information. _I could try to heal mental scars again…_ But she quickly shook her head. Last time when she tried that on Kakuzu she started shaking and had an episode from her disease. Her hand traced her scar on her forehead. _My body's not strong enough to repel diseased cells, but yet it's strong enough to heal from every wound I get. _She thought bitterly. She was going to do something. She thrusted her sheets aside and went into the cabinet where she knew Konan always stored spear shinobi clothes. She took some bandages and wrapped them around her chest after taking off her IV's. For this mission she had to be a male. She had to create a persona.

She had to be a spy.

--------------

Ishiko adjusted the shirt a little more and headed toward the main room. Pein disappeared yet again and the only one in the building was Kisame, Itachi, Konan and herself. Itachi was in the main room and didn't even have to look up to detect what Ishiko was going after.

"They're busy." Itachi said glumly, annoyed that she was even trying. He knew if she tried to go after them, she'd screw Kakuzu up by taking away his attention. Ishiko looked at him and straightened her posture.

"I'm going to try and help." She said softly.

"You'll screw them up." Ishiko stiffened and glanced at her IV punctures that were still obvious. They left scars too… _The child inside me must be leeching off of my chakra I use for my kekkei genkai. _She reasoned.

"I'm going to help." Itachi narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to have to come to this but this mission could not be jeopardized under any circumstances. And he was sure Pein would appreciate what he was doing as well.

"Kakuzu doesn't want you." Itachi stated coldly. Ishiko looked at him with a disbelieving look. Itachi looked her over and noticed she was flatter than usual. He figured if she was trying to pass off for a boy, it was working. Itachi stood up, not even looking at her directly in the eye; Ishiko didn't dare show disrespect so she stayed quiet.

"I'm still going." Itachi's eyes lowered and his crimson eyes felt like fire. Every part of her was burning and tingling. Being around the man made her anxious and nervous. He had this certain mildly disturbing aura around him. She reached for the door knob again but her wrist was stopped and her wrist felt like it was freezing under an ice cold grip.

"Did you not hear me? I said he doesn't _want _you." Itachi sneered. Ishiko knew there was a hidden meaning behind his words, but she really didn't want to find it. She didn't care if Kakuzu wanted her or not. She had something to take care of. With Sasori gone, Konan had no idea how to take care of Ishiko properly, and Ishiko was beginning to worry she may grow to be a pain-killer addict with all the Tylenol the blue-haired woman had been practically shoving down her throat. She was better off just going to do her job. Being Hidan's subordinate.

"I'm doing my job." She said back softly, trying not to raise a disrespectable voice to him. Itachi glared and he grabbed Ishiko's chin, turning her face to him and then their eyes met.

_Mommy why were you crying? _

_I can hear you crying outside… _

_I can sense Daddy. Is he mad? Why is he mad? _

_Mommy, when you cry I cry too. Please don't cry. _

Ishiko could feel her breathe return to her and she backed away from Itachi. This voice was different… It was child-like and was not like anything she had heard before. She did not recognize the voice. She could not identify where it had come from. But her hazel eyes flickered to Itachi and he was staring at her like she was glowing.

"You're… You're pregnant." Itachi mumbled. Ishiko's eyes widened and she could hear herself gasp. How did he know?!

"I never knew that was possible… hearing an unborn child's thoughts…" He stated and his hand disappeared into his cloak. Ishiko sucked in another breathe and she felt sick. That was her child's voice? It had a conscience? Oh God. The room was spinning. _I don't want it! I don't want it! Oh God! I just heard my child's thoughts! It knows I cry…! _Just the thought that **something **was there internally for her… it made her throat swell and her eyes sting. _It knows I'm sad. It knows Kakuzu's angry with me! _Just the thought of the little leech having a conscience and understanding everything around it made her sick. But a hand on her shoulder made her look up and into the peering as well as judging eyes of Itachi made her blink and the sickness went away.

"Listen. I'm not doing thing because I love you or care for you, but it's for the benefit of Kakuzu. See, I… think Kakuzu's a rather admirable criminal. I don't care much for him either though, but that…" His eyes narrowed with what Ishiko interpreted as disgust.

"Nuisance needs to be taken care of. I meant to read _your _mind of what you were really planning, but that _thing's _thoughts rang up instead. Does Kakuzu know?" Itachi asked. He hated actually helping this girl. He owed nothing to her as she owed nothing to him. But he somewhat appreciated for not holding any hatred or a type of grudge against him for kidnapping her in the middle of the night only to bring her to fight Deidara whom she knew since they were both small children in Iwa. Ishiko's hand nervously covered her stomach and she looked at the Uchiha with pleading eyes.

"I didn't want it. He… he accepted his latest mission because he was angry with me. I was going to go help locate the two-tailed cat." She admitted. Itachi's eyes scanned the room, and seeing as his fish-like partner was currently elsewhere he leaned in closer, as if he was about to share a secret.

"Listen; I know how you can get rid of it without it totally being your fault but first: Are you a good actor?" He asked; his tone was filled with iciness and strictness. Ishiko looked at him before looking sown at her stomach.

"I was trained in the black ops. I'm pretty good at faking emotions." She answered. Itachi didn't acknowledge her answer though.

"Go to Kakuzu, get injured." He said quietly, but still loud enough for Ishiko to hear. She nodded as the older man continued.

"He's most likely trying to find another bounty, have that bounty attack you." Itachi said again and he straightened his posture.

"Go. That thing you're carrying is going to be nothing but a vermin." Itachi said and he watched her with studying eyes. Ishiko felt some urge of protection. _My child isn't a vermin… _She thought weakly. But she shrugged off the thought. Itachi was right. Itachi knew best. She kept trying to fill her head with thoughts of reassurance but nothing could really settle the knot in her stomach. Ishiko nodded though, and she left, sprinting full force toward her goal. But one thing kept bugging her.

Was she doing the right thing?

----

"Hey, hey. Can you at least give a little more goddamn time to finish my ritual?!" Hidan sneered, some blood leaking from his mouth and a glare plastered to his face. Kakuzu grumbled. Hidan smirked at a suspicion on why is partner was so cold.

"Miss my little subordinate?" He teased and Kakuzu flashed him a menacing stare.

"That's none of your business." Kakuzu growled. Hidan laughed out loud.

"It's funny but damn annoying at the same time!" Hidan grinned. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. Like Hidan had any room to talk. Kakuzu was the one who found Hidan with his pregnant fiancé holding her hand while she was sleeping.

"I'm not the one who sees her as a resemblance to my mother." Kakuzu growled back. Hidan whipped his head and he immediately glared.

"How did you-?!" Hidan hissed. Kakuzu smirked but still kept his glare and stood up from his seat.

"We have something to do, and we're still waiting on Sasori and Deidara to complete their job, hurry it up before we're called to collect the one-tailed." Kakuzu murmured his deep voice rumbling against his throat. Hidan mumbled another curse under his breath but continued his ritual. Kakuzu had many ways of finding things about people. But that was what he was best at. He was the best of the best at Takigakure, and he was the best bounty hunter to ever live, even if it was a side job and a hobby than an actual occupation.

"Something was wrong with Ishiko when we left. What was it?" Hidan mumbled before he spat out more blood and shifted into a comfortable position against the stone ground again. Kakuzu's eyes went still and unmoving. Guilt filled him again and he brushed it off for the moment. Hidan had no business knowing she was pregnant with his child. Even if Ishiko herself didn't want to keep it. _I shouldn't have left her in that state… Even if I was angry with her, she didn't need to see that part of me directed to her. _He never wished for Ishiko to be frightened of him. Even when he made her slam into a wall, she wasn't scared of him. Even when he attacked her mother she wasn't scared of him. And that was what he admired most about his little Uke. No matter what, she may have been angry at him, but she was never directly scared of him. He ignored some complaints from Hidan and then he just brought out the paper with the bounty that was worth more than any other he had seen. This was his business. He made a deal with Pein if he was able to complete his missions without fail and without any complication he would be allowed to stay with Ishiko on the side. He needed to keep that deal at all costs.

"None of your business." Hidan narrowed his eyes at Kakuzu's crappy answer but shrugged it off. He'll find out soon enough. Suddenly a chill ran through the air and both men stiffened hearing a familiar electronic voice echo in their heads.

"We're on it." Kakuzu looked at Hidan with a familiar look and they both knew what to do. This may take days…

--------

Ishiko ran through the thick trees with difficulty. She wasn't used to running through such greenery. Sure she had to run for her life when she ran from the leaf when she broke into the Hokage's mansion. But that was easier; she was running solely on foot. But these trees were hard to run on as well, they were smooth and she had to make sure her chakra was focused on her feet so she wouldn't slip. But multi-tasking was her hardest thing to do. Her eyes shifted and suddenly her foot slipped and she fell forward. She grabbed a branch and swung herself up, in was all in a quick and easy motion and she landed again on her feet.

"Kakuzu, Hidan-sama where are you?" She asked mournfully. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach and set a hand on it.

"Don't worry; you'll hear your Daddy again." She murmured even more quietly than before. Her eyes lowered and her head shifted to gaze at her stomach. It was growing. She could feel it. Was this what her Mother felt like when she was in her Mother's womb? Maybe. She stood up and continued through the forest of large bamboo plants. She could sense Kakuzu. She could smell him even more. Ishiko craved the older man just as much as he craved her. And she longed to smell the delicious scent of vanilla and even the coppery blood. She nearly slipped again but she caught her balance, she considered simply running through the forest ground, but it was covered in shadows by the low but thick branches bountiful of leaves.

It would have been simply too dark for her to run through them. She knew as an Iwa Nin she had been trained not to be reliant of her eyes, which she knew from the very beginning. But she couldn't risk missing something. Her mind was too jumbled and disoriented from the worry of Kakuzu and her unborn child. She couldn't risk a slip up that could result in her slowing down or even losing the baby too early. _I can't believe I'm doing this. _She tried not thinking about it. Her and Itachi's plan. Ishiko tried not to think about it, not only that she didn't trust herself enough to not cry, but because her child would hear her. Call it superficial but she didn't want the child to be scared.

---------

Deidara tried to push his worries to the back of his mind. Especially now. He was fending off the Konaha brat nine-tails and he was thinking about Ishiko. Kakashi of the Sharingan wasn't helping at all either. His thoughts were focused on Sasori and Ishiko. Sasori had said something about his dear little "sister" being unwell. And that worried him. He made a promise to Keisuke, that he'll protect Ishiko while Keisuke wasn't around. And he was already half-failed at the job; he didn't want to keep failing it. Keisuke was his best friend while they were kids. Though there was that glass wall that permanently separated them no matter how close Deidara got. But to the best the two could extend, they were always there for each other, as well as Ishiko was there for the two of them.

Whenever Deidara was depressed about him being a failure as an artist, Ishiko or Keisuke would inspire him to continue. They would drive him to create more magnificent works of art with his kekkei genkai. But Keisuke had been out on so many missions that he would rely on Deidara to watch Ishiko and make sure she wasn't hurt. Now she was, and that was precisely the reason why he was holding such a strong grudge against the masked member of the Akatsuki. Kakuzu had not only taken her innocence, but impregnated her as well. So far, Deidara was doing a crappy job at being Ishiko's guardian. He cursed himself as his bombs missed Kakashi, and they were ganging up on him. Fast. He needed to worry about Ishiko at a time when he wasn't being pursued.

--------

"What now Fucktard?" Hidan asked, picking his ear with his pinky and Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. Hidan didn't seem at all worried about his little subordinate. He actually seemed more entertained Kakuzu was so ailed by Ishiko's pregnancy. Mostly because Kakuzu was naturally the calm one. He had never been affected by sentimental situations such as this. And now that it was happening Hidan was getting a kick out of it.

"Nothing that concerns you." Hidan grinned and he looked down at the massive amounts of blood that dripped to the floor, but his grin turned into a frown.

"I made a big mess this time." It would be noticeable now. Kakuzu glanced at his partner but could honestly not really give a damn. Kakuzu started taking large strides but eventually turned to look at his partner.

"Come on, a small bounty is close by, I can sense him." Kakuzu turned to the direction the bounty was coming from. Hidan only scowled at the man but stuck up his nose in an obnoxious manner.

"You and your side-job." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at his partner, preparing another lecture on how he was the one who mainly supported the Akatsuki financial problems and necessities.

"It's required, seeing as you don't pull your own weight." Kakuzu retorted.

"I totally pull my own fucking weight!" Hidan yelled back.

"You're the one who refuses to help anyone else out besides Ishiko!" Hidan pointed.

"Ishiko is special." Kakuzu replied.

"-In bed!" Kakuzu quickly turned, with a new deadly aura and a fearsome glare. Hidan hut his mouth and was quietly regretting ever saying something as crude as that, and now, Kakuzu was about to mangle him and tear out his guts to use as Christmas decorations to these trees.

"What on Earth did you just say!?" Kakuzu asked, trying to keep his composure but also trying to make sure Hidan knew that he was going to get hurt.

"Nothing." Hidan piped.

"No, what did you say!?" Kakuzu was getting rather impatient now.

"I said…" Hidan's eyes shifted to the side nervously.

"That... I am so… grateful to have you for a partner!" Hidan substituted pathetically. Kakuzu gave him a glare and his hand was starting to harden like stone. His eyes twitched before he let it go. Ishiko wouldn't be very happy to find her superior dead.

"We're going." Kakuzu stated, and Hidan had no objection to his authority. Especially when he was mad, like he is now. Hidan puffed his cheeks though, like a toddler would.

"Teme. Why don't we just go back to the damn Inn and see how Ishiko is doing." Hidan glared. There was an uncomfortable silence and Kakuzu didn't even look at him. No angry glare. Though there was no unexpected smile. There was just… silence. Kakuzu wasn't sure what to do at this point. Hidan had spoken words of wisdom, and that didn't happen occasionally if it even happened at all. But he was right. Was there some dark pit of sorrow deep in his heart that didn't want Ishiko to even be involved in the dangers of his life? Or was he simply sulking from Ishiko not wanting to give birth to his child? He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. He finally turned, and Hidan was for once wearing a calm look. Not angry. Not happy. Not anything at all.

"…What do I say to something like that…?"

-------------------------

One part in there I got the idea from Cheeky Half-Demon's profile (LOL I thought she put it up there becuase I put the baby in the story... I thought she was implying something *shifty eyes*) To be honest, I have mixed emotions about abortions. I'm not all for them, and I not all agaisnt them. I say if you want it, go ahead, and if you don't well that's your choice. Nobody should say what you should do or not depsite their beliefs, and it is your own choice. Though I can't say anything like that around my Dad becuase he's a die-hard Catholic and is totally agaisnt gays (I love them) and abortions and such. But yeah, Ishiko's pregnant, but that doesn't mean she'll give birth. And oh my God irony, I started reading this manga called 'Bitter Virgin' the name I have no idea about but it's about this girl who was raped by her step-dad (I actually like my step-dad but thank GOD he wasn't THAT kind of step-dad) became pregant, had an abortion, got pregnant again, gave birth and is now scared of men. It's really good, and totally where I put the blame for why this chapter didn't come out sooner.

**[[ My love life is officially dead. My crush kept smiling at me and joking around with me, I'm not sure what to do. And then I found out just a couple days ago, he went out with nearly half the school-girls already, and if I went out with him, other girls would hate me. ONTOP of that, he was flirting with a friend of mine who has a BF, and she was flirting back. My neighbor-friend says I should ask my crush out since hes single and alls fair in love and war, but I'd never forgive myself if my friend actually does like him. That's just who I am. I'd feel like that new bitch new girl who sweeps in and steals that guy-friend/potential boyfriend. I just can't do. I won't. ]] **


	10. Chapter 10

**Eh... sorry. This took soo long. I've been losing track of time lately and now that I have some friends and a dog I haven't been writing much. But I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry no review replies this time becuase there really isn't anything to reply about. So... **

**--------------**

**[[Ch. 49]] **

Ishiko panted and held her stomach. She was about the break the one month factor. She didn't know much about babies, but she new it wouldn't be even looking like a baby until the third month. But after three weeks… It would have a heart. It would have her blood flowing through its veins. It would be a deeper part of her than it already was. She wanted to puke again. But she didn't have any time for something like that. She needed to get to Kakuzu while he was searching for the bounty. She hated to do something as pathetic as this but she needed to. Itachi agreed. If she gives birth to this child it would nothing but a nuisance. The heir of Kakuzu would have to be put in hiding for most of its life and the Akatsuki would have to put an effort in to protect it. With the world changing around it, it would be difficult and time-consuming which was something the Akatsuki simply didn't have at this point of time.

She looked up and tried to find Kakuzu's chakra signature, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Damn it." She cursed and closed her eyes to try and focus. While she was resting Kakuzu and Hidan must have moved and now she had to try and locate them yet again. This process was long and complex due to the fact she had to scan the whole area again of chakra signatures and try to recognize Kakuzu's. It would have been an easy task if she had been a tracker, but since she was only a spy, it was a sweat-breaking task. And with the baby stealing her chakra too, it was even more complicated that usual.

She focused and she could see a bird's eye view of the whole landscape she was on. About twenty or thirty different glowing chakra; but one multi-colored one stood out, and she knew that was Kakuzu's. Kakuzu was the only one with a multi-colored chakra because he had his hearts that helped with his variety of elemental jutsu's. She wasn't that far. Maybe if she hurried she might be able to catch up. _He wouldn't let me get hurt. _Ishiko's stomach twisted into a knot. What she was doing was positively wrong. She turned to move but she was quickly held back and she cried out in surprise. Such an amateur mistake.

"Why leave so soon Ishi-chan?" The light-heart voice asked. Ishiko gaped up at her older brother smiling down at her. His face had a blood speck on it. Something she thought she would never see in her entire life. But he wore it like it was supposed to be there. Like it was a natural thing to have. But it wasn't. Ishiko could tell he had killed someone. Violently at that.

"Keisuke." She gasped and Keisuke opened his sparkling brown eyes she had adored and wished to have as a child. She had thought he was a dangerous illusion before. Her heart started to race and her eyes scanned every part of him yet again. Anger returned to her. Tadashi didn't deserve to die in the way he did that was caused by Keisuke. He didn't deserve to suffer the way Keisuke made him. Tadashi was always kind and Ishiko was certain there was absolutely no bad bone in his body. Tadashi loved her, in a way neither Keisuke nor Kakuzu could. Tadashi made Ishiko smile and found a way to lighten her heart. Kakuzu loved her in a way that made her secure and warm. Keisuke loved her in a way that made Ishiko feel wanted and special. Tadashi made Ishiko believe for a while there was no evils in the world. Only the two of them, and that was all they required. Though Ishiko would never really particularly want to _marry _Tadashi like she did Kakuzu.

But Keisuke of all people, of any other rotten criminal. Any other thief, rapist, murderer, _Keisuke _was the one who had committed the horrible act that had broken and shattered Ishiko's little wonderland and sent her hurling back to the cruel reality that she really didn't have anyone to support her all along. Her own brother, whom she had trusted with her life. Keisuke grinned and his smile glittered; that pearl white that was the only brightness in his entire being.

"Long time no see, Ishiko-nee-chan." Keisuke tilted his head at Ishiko's confused and desperate look.

"You… aren't happy to see me?" Keisuke asked with a light-hearted tone. Ishiko didn't know what to feel. Before, she would have leapt into his arms and kissed him. Before he killed Tadashi that is. Before he had hurt Kakuzu in such a way that if, in the past, Kakuzu had a choice whether or not he would save Keisuke; he wouldn't.

"People are afraid of Keisuke-kun, and I don't know why." Ishiko's attention was away from Keisuke, but now on her stomach, would he know? Did he know? Would her brother know she was carrying the child of his ex-lover?

"People hate Keisuke-kun, and I don't know why." Ishiko tried to keep eye-contact, but that grim expression didn't cease. And it was starting to make Ishiko uneasy and nervous.

"I don't want to hate Keisuke-kun, please tell me why you're doing this?" she never thought it would be difficult to spout out words of question out. But in questioning Keisuke, it made all the difference. Keisuke had a whole other side of him he had kept from Ishiko all these years. She didn't know exactly what he was capable of. And she was certain that if Keisuke had a heart for it –if he even had a heart- he could kill her in an instant. But… her Keisuke couldn't do that right? And her Keisuke, the one she grew up with and loved, was in there. Despite all of the coldness he had presented for her to see, he loved her. She could feel it in his eyes. Behind the iciness. Behind the malevolence. Behind the mossy disguise he tried to keep up at all times.

"Ishiko-chan, my dear sister…" Keisuke drifted and took a step forward. Ishiko backed away; making sure her chakra was still focused on her feet.

"You have no idea do you? What kinds of abilities you have." Keisuke chuckled and something intertwined in his voice made her shiver.

"It's in your blood. Your blood is possibly the best and powerful weapon Iwagakure has." Keisuke's eyes glinted in the low light and he took another step toward her, seemingly effortlessly. _Is that why Pein wanted me? _

"And you know what? Kakuzu knew all of this and yet he kept it from you… and now why would a man like him keep a secret like _that _from you?" Keisuke's voice was playful. Ishiko looked up and her eyes met his. Those eyes were unmoved and they stared directly at her. His expression deceived his face because it was solemn and unworldly. Ishiko blinked and looked away.

"We… Kakuzu and I are lovers." She admitted and looked back at Keisuke. He didn't seem angry in the slightest; in fact Ishiko wasn't sure he felt anything from the remark at all.

"Ishiko. Kakuzu is bad." Keisuke narrowed his eyes slightly, and his voice changed into a serious tone. Concern. Ishiko let out a breath and it was then that she realized she was keeping a puff of air deep in her lungs from the tension.

"No. Not to me." Ishiko shook her head and took another step back. Keisuke took another forward.

"He hit you." Keisuke reasoned.

"He was angry." Ishiko backed away and her back slammed into the hard base of the giant bamboo-like trees.

"Kakuzu always had anger problems. Are you willing to stick around for a couple more years to see how short his temper is?" Keisuke asked, Ishiko didn't dare answer.

"Isn't that what you did?" Ishiko spoke after a long silence and Keisuke backed off like he was kicked. But then his eyes showed anger and Ishiko feared for a moment he might actually strike her or something along those lines.

"What I did was different." Keisuke said after a while but then he looked at her in the eyes again. She recognized those eyes somewhere. She had seen that malevolence somewhere… _I've seen those eyes somewhere. Those eyes that make me shiver and my stomach tighten. _She tried to think for a moment of where she'd seen them. And then it rang a bell and overwhelming fear made her drop to the ground.

"It was you!!" She yelled, louder than she intended. Keisuke didn't move.

"It was you that whole time!!" she stopped to focus for a minute. It was Keisuke all along! _That night I was tortured… _He was the one in the mask just staring at her the whole time. She could still feel the burning sensation that coursed through her veins that night the two men just kept electrocuting her. Every chock she received she twisted and turned. But Keisuke was right there.

"Why didn't you do anything?" No answer. She looked up and he was looking at her like she was a dying mutt.

"I was right there! I was being _tortured_! Why couldn't you do anything?!" She asked. Ishiko could feel her throat tightening but she refused to cry in front of Keisuke. Keisuke didn't say anything, but she heard footsteps. He was advancing, she tried to stand up, but her legs were shaking and it was hard to support herself. She wanted Kakuzu more then ever. Not just because she was in distress and needed help, but because she wanted his comfort. His voice when he sang to her, it was the voice only she would hear. His arms wrapped around her, she didn't mind if he glared at the other Akatsuki member when he did it, she felt loved. She felt wanted desperately by somebody, and it felt good. Because that was how she felt about Kakuzu. Even when she didn't love him, she was jealous of Benibara for being so close to Kakuzu while she was stuck with Hidan.

"Kakuzu is compressing you. He's making sure you don't know your full potential so he can take advantage of you." Keisuke whispered. Ishiko refused to listen to him. He wasn't making any sense. She wasn't capable of anything extraordinary. No matter what anybody said. She just couldn't do it. She covered her ears and shook her head.

"Go away." She said hoarsely.

"Go away! I don't want to listen to you!" She screamed at him. Keisuke glared for a short moment in frustration. He got closer and grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand away from her ear.

"Just talk to me." Keisuke seemingly pleaded.

"Your talking means crap!" She said.

_Ba-dump _

"You're lying to me again!" She yelled fiercely.

_Ba-dump _

Keisuke's eyes widened. He had gone too far and he backed away from the shaking girl. _I'm sorry. If things were only different… This Keisuke isn't supposed to be cruel to her. But she cannot continue this deception of her own heart. _He closed his eyes as some sort of sign of closure. Ishiko opened her eyes and she blinked in surprise when she found nothing. She felt safe once again but her heat filled with worry as she set a hand on her stomach. _Is it time? Has this disease spread to my brain already? Was that all real? _She thought self-consciously. She stood up, calming her drumming heart and turned her head to try and sense Kakuzu's chakra again.

"Don't worry; you'll see your Daddy again…" She whispered emotionlessly. She swiveled and took off for Kakuzu yet again, trying to forget her possible hallucination. But she soon found, the only she could do, is hide it from Kakuzu.

---------------------

Deidara hadn't felt much sadness much in his whole lifetime. But this news brought his world crashing down. At first when the words were uttered, he didn't feel a thing. When Naruto had punched him directly in the cheek, he hadn't felt a thing –despite the fact it was merely a clay clone. That was all nothing to this uncertain pain. It was different from being separated from Ishiko.

He had never felt this certain emptiness. At first, it didn't affect him, and that was what dismayed him the most. What complicated things for him. He knew he had similar feelings for Keisuke. But that was different. He didn't know Sasori all of his life. He had only known Sasori for a short period of time, and during that period of time, he had been nothing but an annoying and demanding dick. So why was he feeling this loss in his heart? It hadn't quite hit him until he reached his room. And realizing how much colder it was without Sasori here and his numbness started to fade. If only Ishiko could see him now. The once strong male who could stand his own, and even supported her, now curled and crumpled because of the loss of his lover.

He wasn't even sure how it happened. All Deidara knew was that Sasori and he…

And now that he was gone, he was lost. He had nothing left. He curled even closer, as if trying to turn into some sort of cocoon. This loss affected him more than anyone did. He never knew Sasori could have this affect on him. Damn all of them. Deidara clenched the bed sheets he had once clenched because of Sasori, now because he was angry at all of Konaha. He was angry at all of them for causing so much pain for the Iwa people. Ishiko. Her losing her father made her Mother go crazy. Keisuke as well. Because of Konaha, they caused a woman to beat her own children, and now those two children, one dead and one alive, were causing the very downfall of the village who had wronged them. And now, Deidara himself. For taking away the man he loved. The man who had caused him so much pain, and yet so much pleasure him wouldn't dare admit it aloud.

"Sasori…" He realized the name that was called out came from his own mouth. And then he realized, the side of his face was wet, and his cheek that faced the ceiling was tickling. Like it would always tickle when Sasori grazed his hands on them. He was braking down, and this time, there was no repairing. He would not be able to heal this wound that had been inflicted on him. When Sasori had first raped the younger man, he had managed to emerge fine from that sea of deceit and misjudgment. But now, without anything to hold on to, besides Ishiko that is, he was afraid he would have to drown in his own misery.

He shouldn't have let such a thing happen in the first place. Instead of allowing Sasori to take over his body he should have done something. But he didn't. And to top it off, he fell for Sasori as well. He felt absolutely stupid for weeping for him. The man was dead. He should be happy. But yet, these tears continued to fall. And he couldn't stop himself, despite his efforts to keep quite like biting his tongue and lip to keep his cries on the inside. He sniffed and sat up once again, rubbing his reddening eyes. Why did such cruel things only seem to happen to Iwa Nin?

---------------

"Kakuzu, where's the bastard!?" Hidan yelled, struggling to get the fishing hook the bounty somehow managed to get into his throat, out. Kakuzu wasn't really paying any attention to his partner, considering he was immortal and any wound that was inflicted on his would be unimportant. But now he was starting to grow angry for Hidan and attacking the bounty in a stupid attempt to get the thing over with and then the bounty –for some reason having a fishing rod- nabbed Hidan right in the throat and took off before Kakuzu even had a chance to comprehend what was going on. This wasn't normally how it went down between predator and prey. Especially not with Kakuzu.

He would have came in, attacked the bounty, killed it, and then brought it for collecting. But no. Thanks to Hidan, it would be more complex than the simple routine he always followed by. But he suspected he may have been well off his game. Ishiko was on his mind. If she was okay. If there were any difficulties. They had just received the news of Sasori's death, and that was what worried him the most. Without Sasori, nobody knew how to deal with Ishiko. They would have to hire a private doctor. That would cost money. Damn it. If it were for anybody else he would say "Fuck it." And move on. But this was Ishiko.

This was practically his life. Kakuzu moved forward, trying to decipher the trail of destruction his bounty left behind and anticipated the next move. It was even more difficult than usual. But what would Ishiko do if she found out? Kakuzu knew Ishiko didn't really like Sasori, but he knew the two confided more than once. Maybe Sasori was more like a father-figure to her than anything. He took care of her and made sure she was well. But maybe the two hadn't talked much at all.

"There!" Hidan yelled and prepared his scythe but Kakuzu pushed him into a nearby stand and took off. Hidan, whose face was now bruised from crashing into apples, snapped up and cursed before following with difficulty.

"Hidan-sama!!" Hidan stopped and he looked around, as soon as he fully turned around to see where the voice had come from, there was a pressure around his waist and he was surprised to find little Ishiko smiling up at him.

"Ishiko?" He looked around; the bounty was violent and could be anywhere. She shouldn't be here; especially if she was still sick (Hidan obviously doesn't know she's pregnant…). He pulled her away and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring directly into her eyes and hoping she would understand.

"Ishiko, go back." He told her. Ishiko looked at him and her small smile disappeared. Her brown eyes flickered behind him and then back to his own eyes.

"Where's Kakuzu-sama?" She knew her concern should be with Hidan, but with the baby, she really needed to see Kakuzu. And even though her heart was breaking on the inside, she had a choice. She could get hurt, or she could be permanently a nuisance. This was going to be for the best. Hidan looked to the road and then turned around, standing upright.

"He took off after the bounty." Hidan caught on, even more quickly than he had with other things.

"Oh no. No way in hell you're going to try and wiggle yourself into this damn mess." Hidan said sternly. Ishiko glared back and her cheeks puffed. Like hell she wouldn't get involved in all of this. Even if she were… she mentally gulped… pregnant, she could still run around and shit like that! She could keep up! This may have been a mistake, this may have been a hindrance of the Akatsuki plans, but it certainly was not an obstacle! This was nothing! This was not about to bring down her performance.

"But-"

"No fucking 'but's about it. Go back." Something in Hidan's eyes was pleading. He definitely didn't want her hear, but their eye contact was ripped apart as soon as a large building started to collapse and Hidan growled.

"Kakuzu." Ishiko's head snapped to Hidan and her eyes filled with worry.

"Kakuzu!? He's over there!? Uh!?" She said in a panicked tone. Hidan's scowl dropped and he stood his scythe upright. She took off without warning; even Hidan didn't even bother to make a grab for her. If she was as determined as he thought she was, there was absolutely no stopping her. She ignored the slight pain in her legs and even the top of her stomach. That didn't matter. Kakuzu was this close and she wasn't about to let him get hurt when she was so close to him. He always told her he'd protect her. That he would never hurt her. But he never bothered to say anything about himself. He never promised her he'll always live for her. And that's what mattered the most. The little things to assure her he'll always be there. She guessed it was something psychological behind it. Like, maybe it was caused by a deeper meaning like her Father dying when she was young and then almost nobody was there to protect her from her Mother.

But she couldn't help notice somebody running toward her.... and he kept glancing back…. _What's with that guy, if he doesn't move out of the way, he'll run into me… _She thought, and she skidded to a sudden halt. He didn't stop though, and he was running full speed. She blinked to try and understand why the man was running in the first place. He was bulky alright. A sharp, steady build of muscle but rather short. He noticed her and glanced back again, but didn't change his course whatsoever. But saw over his shoulder and walking steadily behind him, was Kakuzu. She couldn't smile however, because now she understood what should happen next. She had to stay there. She could not move. No matter how painful it may be, she had to be hit. And this was the perfect chance. So she stood her ground and she readied herself for impact.

Kakuzu had obviously noticed her, because his eyes widened noticeably and he started to run as well, hoping to catch his bounty before he hit Ishiko and did any potential harm to the child she was carrying. But the bounty reached her before he did, and annoyed his raised his giant club of flesh he called a hand. _No! Don't you dare harm her!! _Kakuzu yelled, and his eyes narrowed with pure outrage and anger. His own arm shot off, the tendrils wiggling out like snakes being released from a cage. Eager to save the one he loved. But it was already too late. The two things had been set into motion. There was only one thing he could do that would be faster than his bounty swinging his deformed, club-like hand.

"_**Ishiko!!**_"

---------------

AH!! Cliffhanger! Anyway light touches of SasoDei just becuase I f*cking can. But I really liked Keisuke in this one. Hahaha.

**[I'm going to ask the guy I like if he has a girlfriend today. Hahaha. I'm starting off somewhere. I also almost cried in my Leadership class becuase I did a speech about... my experience at my Dad's house... and I took 4 minutes and the bell rang and I had to wrap it up (LOL) and so then I went to put back my notebook and I turn around and Edward was there and he was all, "Were you... crying?" and I was all about so cry so I was all, "Yup :'D" And ran off. Oh. I got a purebred Beagle puppy Sunday. But we won't be able to enter her in any dogshows becuase she has too many imperfections. But oh well.]**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ah! I'd like to apoligize for me neglecting to update and type, but nothing's been happening and I didn't feel the urge to. Well, sorry the plotline sucks so far but I'm crossing my fingers that I might actually end this soon. And it is. Maybe a few more chapters and they finally die! I'm sorry, I love typing this story. I really do, but I just really want to start my Kisame and Yamato/Tenzou story (Maybe Tenzou becuase theres not enough here on Fanfiction) But anyway enjoy this chapter and make sure to write reviews!**

**-----------------**

**[****[Ch. 50]] **

It happened so fast, Ishiko couldn't comprehend. Only that the man has thought she was a boy. For when he was only inches from her, he yelled out,

"Move it little boy!" And swung his arm. It was larger than she had anticipated. But she readied herself. His arm made contact with her stomach, and she felt a piercing pain. She heard her name called, but she couldn't pinpoint where it had come from. Her eyes wide, her hand clenched into the flesh of the man and her back crashed into a small wooden shack full of souvenirs. The pain remained no matter what. She felt and smelled blood somewhere. The man laughed wildly about something. But the world was swirling. Ishiko couldn't focus her eyes for the life in her. All she could hear was her heartbeat. No little heartbeat thumping right along with hers. No little body inside of her alive anymore. That much she knew. She did what she intended. But this twisting guilt hurt more than the pain of being knocked aside. She purposely killed her own child. What kind of potential mother was she? The thing didn't even get a chance at life. She had deciding for the both of them. It was for the best. _It's for the best… _She repeated that so many times in her head. But she couldn't help the tears that leaked from her eyes. Stupid hormones. She felt large arm wrap around her and she cried even harder. Broken sobs echoed in the air. Kakuzu held her tightly, she clutched onto his cloak and she heard curses from Hidan.

"What the fuck happened?!" Alarm was high in his voice. Kakuzu glared. Ishiko was crying enough as it if, she didn't need to hear Hidan and him argue.

"Sh, be quiet now Ishiko." Kakuzu cooed quietly. Ishiko sniffed, but her body wracked and she struggled to catch her breathe.

"I'm right here." He looked over to where his bounty's body lay. His flesh in a crumpled heap, even more torn and bloody than usual. But that was because he hurt Ishiko. That was for making her cry. Kakuzu glared and he looked Ishiko over to see what damage was done. She cried and there was blood on the lower part of her shirt. Blood stains on the crotch of her paints. Blood on the inside of her thighs. Some of it still looked fresh. She was bleeding. But from where?

"Ishiko, I'm going to look under your shirt okay? Calm down sweetheart…" He said softly, only to her. He glared when he heard Hidan chuckle.

"Tell anyone of this and I swear to God I'll rip your fucking head off and stick right up your ass!!" He growled. Hidan winced at the thought and nodded vigorously. _The baby! _Kakuzu thought urgently. He didn't know much about pregnancies, but he knew that if the bounty had hit her in the stomach, he may have killed the baby. Kakuzu's hands quickly lifted her shirt and looked at her stomach. It was bruised. He heard whispers and saw some of the villagers gathered around to see the spectacle of a bleeding "boy" and two criminals. Kakuzu looked up at Hidan.

"Hidan, get rid of these people. Now." Kakuzu's eyes flashed a warning that only Hidan could comprehend. Hidan nodded and did what he was told. But not because Kakuzu told him to. Because he didn't want people to watch Ishiko suffer and be humiliated. Hidan yelled at a few and when a few yelled back, he started cursing and waving his scythe around, making Kakuzu annoyed on how not subtle Hidan was being. The albino man was about to be slapped to the ground if he didn't calm the hell down. Ishiko whimpered as Kakuzu trailed the blood, and stopped when he realized there was definitely no wound on her stomach. _If the blood isn't coming from her stomach, and if it isn't coming from her thighs… _Something clenched inside him. He was no softie. Well, only for Ishiko. If anybody dared to hurt her, he would really live down on his promise to making them pay in blood, sweat, and tears. He was a criminal. He wasn't afraid of causing harm to any other woman. He would not feel anything for anybody else, except Ishiko.

"Ishiko, where are you hurting?" He asked; his deep voice rumbling down like thunder. Ishiko barely opened her eyes, but she looked drowsy.

"Stay awake, Ishiko, where are you hurting?" He asked more sternly. Ishiko mumbled something but she looked like she was ready to sleep. The rogue Nin didn't know what would happen really if she did fall asleep. But he didn't want to risk her falling asleep and not waking up. He wasn't sure himself what he would do if he lost her. Especially now. Now that he had everything every man wanted. For the longest time he had been lonely. For the longest time he had hated women for their cruelty and stupidity. But Ishiko was different. She was his salvation, and was carrying his heir. He could not afford to lose the both of them, or either of them. His hands were covered in blood, not that he really minded. He had plenty of blood on his hands in his lifetime. But something about it bothered him. It was minor, but he shrugged it off and suddenly it didn't matter anymore.

"My… my stomach hurts…" She murmured and caught Kakuzu's attention again.

"You're not bleeding from there Ishiko. You have no wound there." Maybe she was internally bleeding? No. Then there would be a bruise there. Ishiko gave a cry and more blood rushed out from somewhere.

"No… lower…" She breathed. Her eyes opened slightly and she grabbed his large hand, taking a moment to savor the moment of his hands and then placed it just inwardly on her hip. She choked a gasp but she closed her eyes again, breathing shallow breathes. Kakuzu instantly realized what she meant and picked her up carefully.

"Where's a doctor?" He asked Hidan. The albino was looking elsewhere and stuffed his pinky in his ear.

"I'm sorry, were you fucking talking to me?" Hidan asked innocently. Kakuzu glared, giving off a signal Hidan knew all too well. Hidan grumbled and quickly grabbed a struggling man.

"Where's a doctor!?" Hidan screamed in his face. The man stumbled over his own words but he mumbled something and pointed in that direction. Hidan threw him to the ground.

"Lead my damn partner and his fiancé there. NOW!" Hidan demanded. The man howled in pain but he did as he was told. Kakuzu didn't thank Hidan verbally, but that look Kakuzu gave him told it all. Ishiko was falling asleep now, and more blood was flowing. He knew he needed to hurry. If she lost any more blood, she might not be able to heal. Why wasn't she healing!? She was supposed to be healing herself! By her expression she was obviously ailed by something. Something… He couldn't for the life of him know exactly what.

--------------

Ishiko felt herself being carried, and right away she knew it was Kakuzu, Only one person could hold her this tightly and not cause her any harm because of it. And that person was Kakuzu. As much as she hated the fact, she loved him. More than anyone else in her life. She was confused about her feelings for Keisuke, him being the one who watched her being tortured, and the one who killed Tadashi. Her eyes opened slightly. She was hurting so much… And she didn't know why. Her Mother never explained to her much where babies came from. Since her Mother was practically a shut-in, she merely only turned away and ignored the young Ishiko like she was a stranger. Keisuke had vaguely explained it to her. Telling her that babies came from the Mommy's bellies. And that was it.

Really the one who taught her the beginnings of life was the old woman in the bakery. That woman was always so kind, even to Ishiko when others wouldn't even touch her. _Kakuzu touched me…_ She thought willfully. Her eyes closed again as she felt like she was being carried to heaven. She wouldn't mind that much. _And eternal peace with Kakuzu… _She nearly smiled at her small drunken-like thinking. But she felt her face starting to tire. Was she wincing? She couldn't tell. The world was still swirling. She could hear voices, but the pain was too great to concentrate on any of them right now. She just wanted to sleep.

--------------

Kakuzu held tightly to Ishiko as he walked into the old, run-down hospital. It was definitely a low-budget. The lighting wasn't all too good, the janitor was cleaning up somebody's vomit, and two couples were leaning against each other, one coughing. There was no way he was going to allow Ishiko to be treated in this dump.

"Yes sir how may I help you?" A woman from behind the desk asked, not even bothering to look up. Blood dripped onto the floor and Kakuzu shifted her body in his arms. The woman looked up and finally saw Ishiko and gasped. She nearly jumped out of her seat and Kakuzu only glared.

"Help her." He demanded. Not asking. Saving Ishiko was a necessity. Who would want to let this innocent little angel die? The woman nodded and called for a doctor.

"A little boy here is in need of help." Kakuzu lifted an eyebrow at her stupidity and not being able to tell Ishiko was a girl. Any idiot could tell by her delicate figure no male could ever accomplish. But he didn't say anything. He wanted to see the shock on the doctor's face when he figured out Ishiko was a girl. A doctor, male and middle-aged who didn't shave this morning ran in the room with a concerned look on his face.

"Where's the patient?" He asked absently. Kakuzu didn't like his tone. Obviously this man didn't know who his patient was. He was too caught up in his own ridiculous troubles.

"Oh my God… Here, bring him over here." The man said, gesturing over to a table.

"These tragedies happen all the time. Especially since that new man came to town. He's been terrorizing everybody and everything. Nothing but trouble." He said wistfully.

"Just take care of _**her**_." Kakuzu said, near growling. The man looked up, fairly surprised and then looked back at Ishiko's figure in his arms and still bleeding.

"Oh, well. Then, I'll have to-"

"You **will **fix her." Kakuzu's eyes were threatening now and his eyes streamed with malevolence. The doctor struggled to regain his composure and his face was turning red with pressure.

"Ah…" He started and he took his stethoscope and placed it on her chest.

"Shallow breathing…" He murmured and Ishiko groaned lightly under his touch, unconsciously, Kakuzu turned his body like she was a puppy Kakuzu didn't want anybody else to touch. The doctor cleared his throat and gave Kakuzu a stern look even though he was much shorter than the Takigakure Nin.

"I'll need you to carry _her _over to my examination table to diagnose her." Kakuzu glared, almost not believing. The man sighed and gently touched Kakuzu's arm.

"Sir, if you truly care about her, you'll let me treat her." He said. Kakuzu didn't want to. As childish as it seemed. But he knew he had to. If he wanted for Ishiko to live. Kakuzu nodded solemnly and put her on the cushioned table with paper on it. Ishiko winced again and Kakuzu's eyes widened for a short moment in worry. The man didn't seem to care, he only used his stethoscope again and he nodded.

"How long has she been bleeding like this?" the man asked, not even looking at Kakuzu. Not like he could blame him. Most people didn't want to look at him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a little less than half an hour." Kakuzu shrugged. With all of his worry for Ishiko, he had lost track of time.

"Did she have any health problems?" The man asked again, this time his beady little eyes peaked over at the larger man. Kakuzu looked down momentarily.

"She's a shinobi. She has a healing kekkei genkai, but… she was pregnant and…" The man's eyes widened and he rushed around yet again for cloth.

"Nurse! Nurse; get in here _now_!!" He demanded. A couple of nurses, all looking alike; blonde and perky, flooded into the room and stopped to stare at Kakuzu but soon ignored him and crowded around Ishiko. Kakuzu had to watch from the shadows as they laid their filthy hands on his property. _I guess I was wrong to hope to start a family. Should I be wrong to assume she would want to marry me as well? _Kakuzu questioned himself. Ishiko winced as one laid her hand on her stomach.

"Her stomach's filling with blood!" A nurse cried.

"She's entering cardiac shock!" Another once called out. The male doctor was murmuring responses and then he told them to carry her into the E.R. ward.

"Get her stabilized first! Put her under 2 opium shots; make sure to stop the bleeding!" He shouted; Kakuzu's eyes widened as they started to lift her into another bed. But this one had wheels on it. They gave him a glance before they started to push her into the hallway, Kakuzu's feet started to move and he was following. Where were they taking her? E.R. ward? What the hell was that? Kakuzu was never quite familiar with hospital terms. Or acronyms for that matter. A nurse held an odd device to her mouth and Kakuzu could see her breath, with each two seconds the inside was covered in condensation. And then it disappeared. She was breathing rapidly, and her eyes were closed. Sweat made her hair stick to her face. If he didn't know any better, he'd say this was the beginning of a difficult birth. But she was a long way from that.

As much as he hated it. She may never have a child now. She was only pregnant for maybe less than a month. She is only seventeen. Kakuzu was stopped by a hand, and he glared down to any mortal who dared to stop him from seeing his lover. It was a nurse and as soon as she saw the anger in his eyes she backed off and tried to gain a stronger voice.

"Are you family?" she asked, trying to look strong and determined but she only looked even more pathetic and stupid. Kakuzu glared even harder, resisting the urge to rip her throat out. Who the hell did she think she was? Family? He was her fucking fiancé.

"I'm her fiancé." Kakuzu stated, almost proud of the fact, but he spat it out like he was ashamed. The nurse's eyes widened to the size of plates and she looked back to where Ishiko was carried off. She looked concerned.

"F-Fiancé?" She asked in astonishment. But if Kakuzu were in her place, he would probably do the same. Who would want to believe such a creature was engaged to a delicate little girl like Ishiko? Nobody except the ugly creature in which was him. She regained her composure and cleared her throat.

"Then, please keep your distance and let the doctors do their jobs." She said and stepped aside. Kakuzu didn't even bother with a traditional 'thank you' because there was no need. He wouldn't in the first place and nor would he want to. She didn't deserve his thanks. He brushed past her and started off to where he recalled seeing Ishiko being rolled off too. She was in a florescent room, as much as three men in surgery suits and a couple of women. All of them were rushing around and trying to clean up the blood. Ishiko looked like she was merely sleeping through it all. He could see she was attacked to a machine and a heart monitor. He could see her heart was racing. A doctor noticed him and said something to another man and walked out, holding his hands in front of him as if he was scared to touch anything.

"Sir are you her family?" He asked. Kakuzu glanced at Ishiko before returning his gaze to the shorter man.

"I'm her fiancé." Kakuzu answered. The man had the same eyes as the nurse and quickly glanced at Ishiko before turning to Kakuzu.

"Well, she's losing a lot of blood. Normally, it would be up to you to decide whether to save her or the baby; but since it's a goner anyway, our last resort is to remove it anyway and close up the wounds." Kakuzu had a feeling something like this would happen. This was the reason at first would be sure Ishiko was to never become pregnant.

"Our procedure we chose to for her best interest is an abortion treatment." The man said, and his eyes noticeably lowered.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He apologized. Kakuzu didn't care. He had already lost enough people who were close to him. This was no different. This was already a hindrance on Ishiko's life. It was basically getting rid of a problem before it grew.

"Just do it. Save her." The man finally looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. He rushed back into the room and started to give out orders. Kakuzu decided to sit down in the bench across from the operating room. They might be awhile. He looked at her face again. She looked so calm. She looked as if she were just fine. Kakuzu couldn't figure out much. While she was back at her village, he decided to collect a few bounties that were especially connected with Iwa. They knew something about her. That much he connected. They all knew that Iwa had possession of a secret weapon. Though, they had no idea how or where it was. They knew it existed.

He watched them work continuously. After about five minutes, they started to slow, and even Kakuzu could see that. He saw that her heart rate was stable and normal as ever.

-------

Keisuke wandered aimlessly around the forest. He couldn't help but feel guilty about what he had done. To his own blood. The very person who he had protected from their very ill mother. The very person he confided in when he had nobody else to talk to, even if it was a mission assigned to him at birth, it was a mission he put his heart and soul in. He knew where he was supposed to go. He knew he had someplace he belonged at this moment, but he couldn't bring himself to go there at this time. He had only once choice left to do. He knew very well his old Grandfather would be angry at him for taking his actions this far, but it had to be done. Obviously Ishiko would not hit an all time low in her depression with Kakuzu around. He slipped on the mask he had worn when he had to watch Ishiko be broken.

Iwa could not excel without Ishiko realizing her powers. There would be no movement forward. The assassination of Tadashi had not been enough to make her break. Torturing her had not been enough to crack her. Being abused by the entire village and her own Mother; sadly had not been enough. But he knew now there was one thing he could do. He would feel no regrets about that ordeal, the only thing that would ail him would be the sadness he knew he would see in his sister's eyes. Keisuke turned the direction he knew he could turn to now;

Konaha.

--------------------

Foreshadowing!! Dun... Dun... DUUUUN~! You'll see why he decides to go to Konaha, and let me spoil this: It's part of the reason why he dies. Yes this one was mainly focused on Kakuzu becuase well, it IS a Kakuzu story after all. LOL, I like how he keeps calling her his Fiance. It's so cute!

**[[Sorry I'm suffocating you guys with my drama but... -sigh- I like this guy... and a girl I know told him along with another girl during class. And they told me he said yes when they said they asked him out for me, but then later I found out, he knew I liked him and actually didn't say anything about it. I don't like it. My friends told me I should just be happy but I'm all, "No, I don't want him to feel pressured to date me or anything especially if he doesn't like me back." So right now I'm trying to get his numbers from my 'wide range of friends' that I have to straighten things out. Wish me luck. ]]**


	12. Chapter 12

**This took longer than I wanted. I wanted to finish this earlier but things got outta hand, I started typing my original novel I plan to publish before I graduate high school. Um... This one may be a bit boring but I'm wrapping it up as quick as I can. I got that Naruto game for my Wii and I played it last night with a friend of mine who also likes Naruto. She loved Sasuke and she always played as him and I always played as Neji becuase he can use the 8 Trigram 64 palms and I loved it so yeah. But We both hated Naruto's guts becuase everytime we had to face agaisnt him he wouldn't fucking die!! He kept using his retarded Naruto Uzumaki Barage trick on us!! Little gay-ass... So yeah. Now I call her Gay Sauce (Sauce-gay=Sasuke) And she calls be Nejina (Vagina-Va+Ne=Nejina) So yah..**

**---------**

**[[Ch. 51]] **

How did it happen? She couldn't remember. She knew Keisuke was definitely one among the men who tortured her. But thinking more about it, she found it only more confusing. They were talking about Keisuke as if he weren't there at all. But she knew he was definitely the one with the dragon mask. Why would Keisuke, who seemed so loyal to Iwa, pose as an ANBU black ops from Iwa? This pain in her belly was fading, but she still felt at a loss somehow. Like she was stuck in an eternal limbo. She didn't really mind. It felt nice here. She could feel a cool breeze on her face and there was no pain like before. Her thoughts flowed freely and left before it ailed her mind.

Itachi would be pleased. The man had an odd way of convincing people. But she guessed that was all part of the Uchiha charm. Ishiko could feel a hand on her forehead and then she was more conscious of noises. _Is this what a comatose feels like? _She thought. She had heard rumors that in a comatose, people can still hear about their surroundings. Maybe she was in a coma. Maybe something went wrong. She knew she was in a hospital, but she wondered why Kakuzu had not simply brought her to Sasori. Sasori would know what to do, with her condition and be able to avoid anything that may irritate that. But these doctors knew nothing about it, and could definitely not be trusted with the confidentiality of knowing either. Kakuzu could not know about her illness.

The illness that will without a doubt shorten her life.

She was wrong though, the doctors made no attempt to go further than healing her of her current wounds. The little heartbeat no longer beat within her, and she could tell that much without being told. She knew. That was the whole plan after all. And that was that. She never wanted it. But this guilt burned at her. And she couldn't help but let this sadness fill her. But she could feel consciousness gripping at her, and it was starting to drag her back into reality. But she didn't want to return to the real world. The real world was cruel and unaccepting to those who didn't fit its laws. She was one of those unfortunate souls who didn't fit into those laws.

-----------

The doctors finished, and Kakuzu tore his neon eyes away from a young child and her grandmother to the man who had originally apologized to him earlier. The missing Nin stood up, showing his enormous size and height. A nurse was closing a curtain around Ishiko, blocking the young angel from the creature's view. The speakerphone went on and a male's voice was calling a doctor, but Kakuzu didn't pay any mind to the name. All he heard was from the doctor who stood before him. Looking down at the ground like he was ashamed and actually felt genuine sorrow for what had happened.

"I'm… terribly sorry. Please, come with me." He waved his hand in a gesture he might have given to a pet, but Kakuzu did it anyway. He followed the man into the room where Ishiko slept. There was still blood on the ground. And it made Kakuzu sick. He had seen blood on tile before. Living in Takigakure prison, he had seen lots of shit go down. He saw people get stabbed. He saw prison guards get stabbed. He witnessed suicide. Lots of things. But this was different. This was far more different than simply seeing evidence of another criminal get hurt and possibly dies. This was Ishiko. Ishiko who was his own personal angel. Ishiko who was his love one and only soft spot as much as he hated to admit it. It made him want to rip apart whoever hurt her, even though he already did, he wanted to do it again.

"During the abortion treatment, something happened. Her heart fell and she started to bleed more. We… didn't need the treatment. It was a miscarriage." Kakuzu didn't really care at this point. But he certainly had enough of this hospital's bullshit. His eyes narrowed as his anger started to rise. He hated that dopey look on the man's face. He hated that pity that sparkled in the man's eyes. He hated that uncomfortable uneasiness in the man's hands as they fidgeted. He hated him. Kakuzu was angry and ready to kill any and every one in this damn hospital. His eyes narrowed on where Ishiko's body lay. Obviously she was asleep. But somehow he found it hard to believe that. She had no reason to be there. The only reason she would be alongside them during a side-mission was if Pein assigned her to it. And as far as Kakuzu could understand of Pein's logic, it was stupid to do such a thing.

And Kakuzu knew better. Pein wouldn't send her on a mission like that. She was way too valuable to be. That and it wasn't particularly her forte, she would be over stealing files rather than assist capture a bounty. Something just wasn't clicking. Ishiko was always reasonable and always counted in the consequences before she preformed the actions before she took them. That was a certain trait she must have adopted after living with her ill mother for so long. She wasn't the type to do something as reckless as this willingly. But the more Kakuzu thought about, the only explanation he could think fit into a description of the Uchiha criminal who everyone knew had the ultimate power of persuasion.

--------

Ishiko didn't want to open her eyes. But she did anyway. Her mind begged her to slip back into the cold sleep she drifted in yet again so she wouldn't be aware. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't avoid it. She was awake and had heard everything. The cruel world had taken another thing from her. This time; her child. This was a good thing right? She wanted to groan.

"No. The world has taken my child, but I'm glad enough Ishiko hadn't been taken." Kakuzu grumbled. She could hear he was upset. She wanted to weep. He actually wanted to have a child with her. It was she who was selfish and not want it. She turned to her side as best as she could and winced when she heard something splatter against the curtain. It wasn't strange. Any other woman in her place would have been weeping in fear. But she knew Kakuzu would never harm her on purpose. Any other woman would have cried and screamed. She only stayed quiet and her eyes softened tiredly. Kakuzu was killing. _I can't help but feel terribly guilty. But I just want him to hold me. _She thought and closed her eyes.

"Ishiko…" She heard Kakuzu's voice rumble. She curled up and thoughtlessly brought the thin covers to cover her face. She just wanted to hide away from the world. She wanted to slip back into her state on limbo. _I love you. _She whispered in her head. She could hear the loud clacking of the curtain holder's as the metal rings were practically torn aside.

"Ishiko…" Kakuzu whispered; a sense of longing hidden in his tone that only she could decipher. The code that only she could ever break. She wanted to whisper back, but her heart only raced and she could hear her heartbeat on the monitor as she felt a weight on her bed.

"I love you Ishiko." He spoke so softly even Ishiko had trouble trying to hear him. But that was how he always was with her sometimes. He was the first to say, "I love you." The first time, she didn't think it was true. She thought he was just messing with her. Ishiko thought that his love for her was only as low on how a child loves his toy. But it was stronger than that. She knew that now. She even loved him, even though she wouldn't admit it. Like when Benibara was assigned to be Kakuzu's subordinate. The blonde girl who looked a decent amount of years older than her with tattoos covering her arms. She would have been more suited for Kakuzu than herself. Benibara was able to take care of herself. Benibara easily overthrew Ishiko and defeated her in battle.

"I…" She tried. She had never really said, "I love you." To Kakuzu at least. She had said it plenty of times to Keisuke. But never to Kakuzu really. Not outright. She knew she had said it before… but in the heat of the moment. She felt the warmth she craved this whole time consume her and Kakuzu's breathe sweep across her shoulder.

"We're going home; Sasori is dead." Ishiko's eyes snapped open and she turned her face to look at Kakuzu. His own eyes were elsewhere and they seemed clouded. He was obviously distracted, and Ishiko's eyes lowered once again. Sasori dead? He was a puppet. So it's possible for even a puppet to die. She guessed it was natural. Eventually all things die. Even artificial things.

"How..?" She asked softly, she heard Kakuzu pause but he didn't answer.

----------

Kakuzu was quiet the whole way 'home'. Even though Hidan was a chatterbox like he normally was. Cursing every time he tripped or when he found a new rip on his cloak. Ishiko tended to him like the good subordinate she was. Hidan seemed mildly concerned for her, even though it was supposed to be the other way around. But Ishiko couldn't hold her focus on the person she need to. Not for one moment. Her thoughts drifted back to Kakuzu. But every time she looked up, she felt like a school girl falling for her teacher. She felt like those prodding eyes were disapproving her. Those green eyes sank into hers and she felt ashamed. Her stomach would tighten and Ishiko would momentarily feel the need to throw up just to make the feeling go away.

"Look." Hidan whispered, not moving his head up but directed Ishiko's attention to the moving people further up the road from them. It looked like a small traveling group. A couple of children and a couple of elders. Ishiko's eyes flickered from them to someplace in the neighboring forest.

"No witnesses." Hidan mumbled again. Ishiko's eyebrows furrowed. This was the most hated part of her so called job. Pein had told her about sometime when she was in Iwa, he had communicated to her and often times told her a few missions she had to perform under the table. Sometimes they were assassination missions. The Akatsuki couldn't risk a few witnesses tipping off the authorities about their appearances in certain areas, especially so close to Fire Country. Kakuzu shifted the bounty again, but still the large man was able to haul the enormous man all this way without giving a word.

"I understand…" Ishiko mumbled. She wanted to quit. She didn't want to do this anymore. _Don't get emotionally attached. The mission is a mission. It doesn't matter to whom or to what, orders are orders. _How badly she wanted to live by those words. How badly she wanted to understand them and actually perform them. But it didn't work. Even with all of her training it had no effect. With her clothing like a boy's, she ran ahead, the group of people blinked but stopped.

"Are you lost little boy?" Ishiko didn't really mind being mistaken for a boy. It didn't matter. But her eyebrows furrowed again and she looked up. The woman was pregnant. She stared at Ishiko with a kind look in her eyes and she placed a hand over her stomach.

"I'm having a little boy myself, and you actually look like my eldest son." She smiled. Ishiko gulped, her stomach tightening and her lungs closing up to all receiving air. But she shook it off and air made its way to her lungs again. Finally. She felt her courage kick in and she spread her arms.

"Please turn around, head back. This road is blocked." She announced, keeping her eyes steady and trying to keep her voice clear. Hopefully they would understand.

"But why? We're looking for new land, our homes were burnt down." Ishiko took a deep breathe. Oh God why her? She closed her eyes for a second before trying to come up with a reasonable explanation.

"There's an airborne disease spreading, unless you want to be coughing up blood you best be heading back. This area's under Quarantine!" She announced again. The people gasped and whispers were arising now. Maybe they'd listen. Maybe they might actually turn around like she had asked. Hopefully they'd believe her. She was skilled in lying.

"Then why were you coming from that area?" A man asked, he leaned forward and his eyebrows were raised in curiosity.

"My clan had gained immunity to it. We've lived near the original source of the disease for years; I may even have it but show no symptoms." She said again, quickly and with as much authority she could fit into her voice. The man no longer had that curious look in his eyes. He bought it.

"Alright, hope you guys can get it under control." One of the men said and they all quickly turned around. Many of the women were holding the children close to them and held clothes over their mouths. _Good job. _She thought to herself. She had managed to get them away without having to kill them. To be honest, she didn't think she would be able to.

"Thank you for your cooperation!" She yelled and she took a deep breath. Thank God. She turned and she could visibly see Hidan smirking at her from under his grass hat.

"Going fucking soft on us eh Ishiko?" Hidan chuckled slightly.

"I just don't want to make a mess when we don't have to." She reasoned, glaring slightly.

"Like you could, you'd go fucking soft last minute with your damn "No Violence" rule of yours." Hidan spat. Ishiko rolled her eyes.

"I fooled them didn't I? They even thought I was a boy." She said again and flipped her hair. Hidan smiled again and chuckled.

"I guess you could be, only Kakuzu would know if you have a pussy or not." Hidan said loudly, Ishiko felt her cheeks burn and before she could say anything, Hidan cursed and his face landed in the dirt.

"Hidan-sama!!" Ishiko gasped, Kakuzu mumbled something else and continued walking; his bounty's feet dragging in the dirt and leaving a trail of blood. Her hands gingerly touched Hidan's shoulder and his face jerked up, making Ishiko gasp again.

"You fucker! Ow, fuck…" He mumbled. Ishiko's brown eyes flickered to where Kakuzu was for a second but then her eyes just lowered, concentrating on Hidan's neck for a moment more. _Now I can tell he's ignoring me… _She thought and she bit her lower lip. She should say something. She should be confronting him about it. But instead, she stood by Hidan like the little coward she knew she was. She bit her lip lightly and turned her gaze back to Hidan. It wasn't like she chose to be a coward. In fact, in a way she really wasn't. She spent most of her days making lies and making others believe they were truths. Ishiko's duty as a loyal subordinate was to gather information, take on different personas on whim of her superior. Certainly no ordinary coward could perform such tasks as easily and skillfully as she. But here she was, afraid to even look Kakuzu straight in the eyes. She couldn't utter a whisper to him. This whole thing had obviously affected him more than her.

"Keep up, we need to get Ishiko home, and I need to turn in this bounty." Kakuzu said loudly. Ishiko's face lifted slightly, but then her eyes lowered. He wasn't talking to her. He was talking to Hidan. Hidan groaned and his arm shot out, grabbing Ishiko's shoulder meekly for some sort of support. But Ishiko only squeaked as she bucked under Hidan's weight. Even at the age of seventeen, she may as well have been twelve. She glanced at Kakuzu once again and she lowered her hands. Maybe Kakuzu truly was hurting. As far as Ishiko knew, Kakuzu could be dying on the inside because of this. She wasn't sure just how attached he was to her. When they first met sure he was an ass. He was impatient and easily annoyed. But she couldn't really say what he was truly like personality-wise. She guessed he could be incredibly cruel from what she observed.

"Ishiko, did you fucking hear me? I said move your damn legs!!" Hidan cursed, Ishiko buckled again but as she concentrated chakra to her legs she gained sturdy ground and Hidan made it up, ruby-colored liquid running down the back of his neck.

"Hidan…!" Ishiko stared. Hidan groaned again but he merely cursed and moved forward, practically dragging Ishiko along with him. She tried to support him, but he was simply too heavy for her little body. _What good am I then? I can't even help my own superior walk. _She grunted and she straightened her back. Hidan hissed and finally Ishiko noticed the large wound on the back of his head.

"Hidan-sama! You're bleeding!!" She shrieked. Hidan gave a small smirk of reassurance.

"I've suffered worse. This is just a warning-wound." Ishiko's eyes widened and then they flashed to Kakuzu's walking figure. He was cruel. Her lover was a dangerous criminal. Suddenly she felt more than lucky. The man who was ultimately feared and dangerous had a soft spot for her. Sure it made her a bit uneasy, but she assumed it was normal.

"Well, at least let me treat it, it wouldn't do us any good if it got infected." Hidan's light eyes focused on her dark brown ones. And he was silent for a moment. _Why is he just staring at me? _His clear complexion was perfect, and she knew many girls her age would kill for skin like his. She herself didn't even have such a complexion even close to his. She blinked uneasily for a moment before she smiled nervously and she flinched as she felt her leg muscles tighten. _Oh please not now… Is it advancing that fast? _Except this time, she had no idea how to treat her illness.

"Alright." Hidan agreed with a sigh and he looked at Kakuzu with a scowl.

"Kakuzu-teme, he's not even fucking waiting for _you _is he?" Hidan asked. Ishiko tried to keep her mind off her leg, but it simply wasn't working, she could hardly focus on what Hidan was saying to her. But his words stung like dirt on a wound. Kakuzu loved her. That much she knew. How much and to what extent she couldn't possibly know. And that was what ached her heart the most.

"He's… He's just upset… I think…"

-------------------

Review Responses!!

**Flower Ophelia: **Hahaha, thanks for the review. Yeah I am, but ya know it kind of goes to show that not all love stories have to be happy-go-lucky cheer leader and emo guy conflict.

**Nisroc:** I love reading your reviews. It's like reading a rant that compliments me. Yeah I'm kinda upset with her too and trying to think of ways that she will even impress me, and that chance for her to do that is coming up soon.

**Cheeky Half-Demon: **I hope this one wasn't sadder than the last. But BTW I loved the latest chapter of AB but it seems to me Itachi was kinda in love with her Mom. o.O I got kinda mad becuase I wanted Itachi to adore Emiko.... Ahhh oh well... Sasuke and Emiko are a good couple too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so... -actually. This didn't take as long as I thought. Less than a week I think. I'm proud of myself. Anyway I worked fairly hard on this chapter and I didn't have any writer's block. So I'm like, "Oh my... thank you Gods of Creativity!!" OH!! Oh my god you wouldn't belieeeve!! There's this hot guy who moved next door to me about a week ago!! He's a skater guy and he's my age and he came from JAPAN!!! I talked to him once with my friend and he called me strange and I was all, "Well, that just mean's I'm unique!!!" and he just smiled and nodded and was all, "That's cool." So SQUEEE and now I'm super mad again I won't be able to talk to him all summer TT^TT. **

**---------------------**

**[[Ch. 52]]**

_**Drip… **_

Ishiko blinked and she covered her nose. It stunk worse than corpses in here, but she didn't want to complain. She would prove to herself she could be strong. She had already made the mistake of killing her own baby. She had already made the brutal mistake of never really confessing her love to Kakuzu. She was going to prove she was good enough to be his lover.

_**Drip…**_

She could handle this. She had been familiar with the smell of corpses. But now it was mixed with the stench of shit and piss. Hidan was waiting outside. She had a feeling she had better get used to it now, because she would be back again. The door opened again and she turned to face Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu-sama-!!" She gasped and stood in attention. He turned and his neon eyes focused calmly on her.

"Why with the formalities? Suddenly don't like me anymore?" He asked. Ishiko wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Kakuzu hardly joked around. Sure he teased; when she hated his guts he teased her relentlessly. But now, it was a serious matter. Kakuzu didn't know, but Ishiko had planned to have a miscarriage. It was more for his welfare than her own though. Kakuzu shouldn't have to worry about a child he may never see. If she had his child, surely the enemies he had would find out, and then use it against him.

_**Drip… **_

She bit her lip and her eyes widened. Kakuzu walked toward her and his hand gently lifted her chin to face him. He still had to bend down to even get momentarily closer to her. His green eyes surrounded by maroon stared into her pure brown eyes and she glared slightly.

"I lo…" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and she lost her composure. _Damn it!! I was all ready to say it and then he just stares at me with those eyes of his!! _She felt herself blush and she quickly tried to turn away but Kakuzu smirked under his mask and his managed to catch her face with his hand.

"What were you about to say?" He asked with amusement hinted in his tone. Her blush deepened and she felt ridiculous. Why the hell was she blushing at such a time? Blushing was for school girls who didn't know their feelings. She knew her feelings. She loved Kakuzu. She loved Kakuzu! She fucking loved Kakuzu!!

_**Drip… **_

Kakuzu couldn't resist. She just looked so adorable. How badly he wanted to ravage her, but even he had standards. A dirty old men's bathroom, it certainly wasn't an ideal place to make love. Especially after what had happened. As for that, he didn't really mind much. Sure now there was an open sore, but as long as he still had her with him, it didn't matter. Ishiko was all he ever wanted, and all he will ever need. His grip tightened on his case and he leaned closer. She was even blushing. How cute.

"I was about to say…uh" She gulped and looked him in the eyes again.

"I love you, Kakuzu." She admitted her blush still apparent and a childish glare still present. Kakuzu's smirk settled and the edges of his lip tugged upwards. Though, she couldn't see.

"And I love you, Ishiko." Kakuzu said softly, and his eyes narrowed and flashed to the side. He could sense the bounty collector staring. To him, Kakuzu was a cold bastard who would kick a puppy. Which he probably would... But would also be the type of person to not waste time on something as stupid as love. But here he was, saying, "I love you," to a young girl.

_**Drip…**_

_At least he's not ignoring me anymore. _Ishiko reasoned in her mind. Kakuzu smirked again and his eyes focused on her, in one swift motion, he scooped her up in his free arm.

"Kakuzu!!" She gasped in surprise. Kakuzu was the tallest Akatsuki member, at least six feet tall. And now with that added to her mere five foot 1 inch, she was frightened she would fall.

"Let's go then, Hidan would give a fit if we don't walk out fast enough." Ishiko felt a bead of sweat roll down her cheek but she nodded. As long s she was with Kakuzu.

_**Drip…**_

--------------

Ishiko was eager to see Deidara. She hadn't spoken to him much since she became a subordinate for the Akatsuki. They used to talk so much as children. The blond artist was just such an interesting character to talk to she couldn't help herself. Even Keisuke in particular liked to talk to the freak. But since her Grandfather liked to send the boy on so many missions she felt it was a gift if she ever got the chance to talk to him. And by the way he always called her his little sister she concluded he liked conversing with her as well. Ishiko couldn't help but love the blond artist. So many things ran through his eccentric mind. Deidara had a quick temper though. Before, if he got angry, he would simply use his exploding creations embed themselves in a possession of his perpetrator and have it explode.

Ishiko had witnessed it many times if one of the boys in her class got smart and tease her. But Ishiko had always loved Deidara just like she loved Keisuke. But sometime before he left the village and never came back, they were somewhat distant. And it upset her to no ends. She supposed it was all part of growing up. And then Pein having her square off against him after all that time wondering where on earth he had gone to. It broke her heart. It made her wonder though. The side Deidara always presented to her was always kind and showed that he wouldn't ever dare to do anything that would harm her. But that time, when he was fighting her, he was truly trying to hurt her. During all of Ishiko's childhood she was convinced Deidara was always going to be there and protect her. But maybe that was simply a fantasy. Deidara had hidden a side of himself from her. Just like Keisuke.

Did Kakuzu? Would he one day turn on her as well? Keisuke had always told her he loved Ishiko. She was his little sister. Keisuke kept her Mother at bay when he was around. But it turned out to be all nothing but an act to make her believe she had this perfect brother who would feed her all the love she ever needed. She assumed that was the reason she could never fully admit her love for Kakuzu with confidence. Because deep in her heart, she had this fear that one day Kakuzu would harm her as well. He already did… That was an accident though. And it was her fault for getting in the way. It didn't hurt anyway. She healed. And he was truly sorry. But she didn't know. She couldn't tell for sure if he would betray her one day or not.

"Are you falling asleep?" She could feel the vibrations of Kakuzu's voice rumble through his chest she was leaning against. Her eyes opened ever so slightly, but she could tell they were moving. Her small body was cradled in Kakuzu's strong free arm. Handling her like a precious package.

"No way, I'm up…" She drifted, mumbling the last of her resisting words. She didn't really want to sleep. She was seventeen God damn it. She should be able to stay up a week without any trouble. _She should rest. The hospital must have filled her up with meds and her body must still be struggling to recover all that lost blood. _Kakuzu reasoned in his head and he heard Hidan scoff.

"If you're fucking tired then just go to damn sleep. You're not going to miss anything, trust me." Hidan rolled his eyes and he gave Ishiko a look of annoyance. Ishiko felt herself being shifted in Kakuzu's arms and she blinked while giving a small scowl.

"You'll see Deidara no matter what. He'll be watching over you while Hidan and I head over to the Cloud Village." Kakuzu said as if reading her mind for Ishiko's minor worry about missing her opportunity to meet up with Deidara and maybe strike up the friendship they had as kids again. But Ishiko's eyes snapped open and she looked at Kakuzu directly in the eyes.

"You should rest first!!" She cried out. When Hidan looked at her she quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed at her outburst. Her older lover raised an eyebrow and he shifted her in his arm and reached up lightly and stroked her cheek with his thumb. She pouted and turned her head away. _So cute. _Kakuzu thought and dropped his hand again, keeping his tight grip on the suitcase filled with money.

"If I got any alone time with **you **I'd be doing everything but resting, and your hips would be sore afterwards." Kakuzu said in monotone, as if it was a daily thing. Ishiko's eyes widened and she could feel her heart racing. _Why do I feel so shy all of a sudden? So what? He wants to fuck me, we're lovers. That's natural! _Ishiko scolded herself and she glared when she heard wild barks of laughter emitting from Hidan's throat.

"Whatever, I can walk on my own you know." She said, looking forwards, eager to see the temporary base.

"Is Konan there too?" She asked. Hidan stopped his laughter to scoff.

"I'm sure the bitch-angel is. She only leaves the fucking base whenever she has to deliver messages." Ishiko stared at Hidan with a blank look, confused on how he could curse about Konan so much and not hold any respect for the blue-haired woman. But maybe it was just her. Konan acted like a mother towards her. When she first arrived at the base Konan made sure she was bathed and clothed. When she had an attack of her illness Konan was worried sick but made sure she was taken care of.

"I like her." Ishiko retorted.

"Well she's a bitch, she complains every time I perform one of my rituals in the base." Hidan said again.

"I can understand why, right Kakuzu?" Ishiko said, suddenly bringing Kakuzu into the argument. His neon eyes flickered to her but he merely shifted her again and grunted.

"Keep me out of it. This is you two's spat, not mine." Kakuzu said. Ishiko rolled her eyes. Any other time, or if Hidan mentioned her sexually, his face would be in the ground by Kakuzu's hand. But she just shook her head, only wanting to see Konan and Deidara again.

--------

"Kei-kun!" The pink-haired kunoichi cried as the tall brunette male struggled.

"I'm fine Sakura-san." Keisuke smiled his charming smile.

"Be more careful, you'll get another scar. You haven't yet healed from your massive injuries." –_That I inflicted upon myself. _Keisuke inwardly smiled. This girl was too nice. More than too nice, she'd believe a rapist. Keisuke had merely walked in with multiple wounds that of which he simply stabbed himself with a kunai repeatedly and she already invited him into her house.

"I have, thanks to your marvelous talent of healing." Keisuke brought his hand to brush back a strand of her hair from her pale skin. _Not very much. If it weren't for my kekkei genkai I'd die from blood-loss. _Keisuke thought to himself but Sakura stuttered and blushed. The blonde who was sitting on the counter merely scowled and crossed his arms.

"_Thanks to your marvelous talent_… Blah, blah, blah…" Naruto mocked, upset that Keisuke had so easily flattered Sakura and even made her blush when he had failed to do so many times. What was so special about the guy? His clear and flawless complexion? His chocolate eyes? His glistening brown hair? His kind smile? Naruto had never felt this insecure since Sasuke was in the village.

"Shut up Naruto!!" Sakura screeched and Keisuke winced. _She's so shrill! _Keisuke thought and his mind wandered to Ishiko. _Blood-related… Even so, she's more than perfect. I'd do anything for a woman like her. _Keisuke compared the two. This pink-haired girl and his little sister. Sakura turned back with a delightful little smile and she gave a small giggle.

"I'm sorry about that, here lets go and see if Kakashi-sensei is awake yet." Keisuke's eyes opened in true wonder.

"Kakashi?" He asked; putting on the most innocent face he could muster. Sakura nodded.

"He's always late for appointment, so today we'll just go over to where he lives. I think you'll like him, he can be nice when he wants to be." She spoke like she knew everything about him. Like she owned him. God, Keisuke felt sorry for the poor loser who would marry her. His eyes landed back to Naruto. Oh right. That poor loser.

"Naruto-san, could you be so kind and lend me a hand?" Keisuke smiled and referenced to his bandaged leg. Naruto glared but he nodded. Keisuke could feel the hatred emitting off of the blond ninja. Keisuke supposed he could deal with somebody who hated him. He was used to dealing with people who felt all sorts of emotions for him. He supposed he could deal with Naruto for now. Sakura on the other hand was becoming a total and complete bore to him.

"Shikamaru might be there too, for some reason whenever we get a straggler he inspects them." This rose Keisuke's interest once again to the girl.

"Oh? Why is that?" Sakura shrugged at Keisuke's question.

"Something that happened about two years ago, about when…" She drifted and Keisuke stared at her with curious eyes. He noticed Naruto's eyes had noticeably hardened as well, she he tilted his face downward. Keisuke recognized this motion and stayed silent. Obviously somebody had died or betrayed them. Either way it was a delicate subject and he could either be rejected even further or accepted if he pressed on. He preferred not even take the chance and left it alone. He would rather be a fly on the wall rather than make himself significant.

"Well what caused this Shikamaru's inspections?" Keisuke asked, changing the subject to something that actually concerned him. Naruto grunted something and Sakura scowled but returned to her small smile.

"A girl came here lost and confused. Iruka-sensei took her in but she drugged him and broke into the Hokage's mansion. She totally didn't fit the profile, but she stole a file and injured a couple of guards. I didn't meet her, but Naruto did." Sakura explained. Keisuke's eyebrows went up and he turned to look at the blond. He was distraught, and it was fairly apparent.

"She was real nice. She didn't look at all like… like she would do something like that. She said her name was Ishiko." Keisuke felt his heart stop. Ishiko? Why would Ishiko be sent on a mission like that? His Grandfather had lectured him all the time about how important it was to keep Ishiko safe and mentally-stable. So why would he send her on a mission or something like that? To steal one file? No… something told Keisuke it wasn't his Grandfather. His eyes narrowed as the thought completed in his head. It was the damned Akatsuki. Pein and all of them had no idea just how much power Ishiko held.

"Keisuke are you feeling alright?" Keisuke snapped out of his thoughts and gave a reassuring smile to Sakura.

"I'm fine Sakura-san," and he chuckled ever so slightly and the girl blushed.

"Kei-kun, you can call me Sakura-chan if you want."

----------------

"Deidara…?" Ishiko whispered as she pushed the door open. This was unusual. Deidara had never been one to hide so why…?

"Ishiko!! Un!!" His voice cried and bed sheets were suddenly thrown into the air, blocking Ishiko's vision.

"Deidara!" Ishiko gasped at his odd behavior. Eventually, Ishiko ripped the sheets from her sheets and Deidara was curled up on the bed, his face ghastly and his eyes were red at the edges. Was he sick?

"Ishiko please leave, un." Even his voice was hoarse. As though he had been yelling recently. Ishiko stood by the door, not wanting to leave. Something was wrong with Deidara and she wanted to know what. She felt guilty for now knowing in the first place. As a child she was able to tell why Deidara was even in the slightest bit depressed. Now she had no idea. All she could do was wonder what it was. Maybe he missed his partner?

"Dei-chan, please tell me what's wrong." Ishiko pleaded, closing the door and realizing how dark it was. Deidara flinched slightly at her use of his nickname she had used for him as children. She walked closer and kneeled near the bed, placing her hands on the mattress.

"Is it about Sasori?" The delicate subject was in a low whisper and Deidara's blue eyes shifted away and they glistened more than usual. Ishiko frowned and reached out to touch his hand, but he retreated and he turned to his side. Facing away from her.

"Dei-chan…" She said again and then Deidara finally sat up ad faced her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Ishi-chan, I have to tell you something… un." Deidara murmured. Ishiko nodded and crawled up into the bed with him and the blond grabbed her hands into his own. She ignored the slight biting of his hands but she was staring at him. She had never seen Deidara in such a state. He had never cried, In front of her at least. Something must be terribly wrong.

"I'm… homosexual, un." Deidara said and his eyes met hers. Ishiko blinked and she leaned forward.

"Really?" She asked. She had always suspected Deidara had not gone straight. Because while Keisuke had at least humored the girls who came up to them, Deidara was completely oblivious. Sometimes, when she watched Deidara talk with other girls, she noticed there was no light of recognition. No spark. It was like he didn't even see them. Deidara was only ever responsive to other males. Like Keisuke. Deidara nodded and his eyes shifted to his mattress.

"Me and…" Deidara drifted again, adding his "un". Ishiko tried to connect the dots in her head.

"You and Sasori were… involved?" She asked. Deidara flinched visibly but he nodded. Ishiko's eyes widened. She would have never suspected. So… now that Sasori's dead Deidara had lost his lover? Ishiko felt her own heart clench. She didn't know what she would do if she found that Kakuzu had been killed. Kakuzu was her significant other, sure their love was difficult, and would be frowned upon. But she guessed it was the same situation between Sasori and Deidara. But it seemed so odd. Sasori to her appeared like a stoic character, he just seemed so uncaring about everything. Deidara on the other hand, was psychotic and just lively. And for the two of them to be able to stand each other let alone be lovers seemed foreign to her.

But looking on the other hand, she and Kakuzu seemed so unfit. She was a coward and young. He was older and tough. She was lucky he hadn't killed her. But yet Kakuzu wouldn't dare to harm her or let anyone harm her. It shouldn't be such a shock to hear that the blond she knew all her life was loved by the inhuman puppet. Ah the wonders of love. Deidara looked down and he seemed almost ashamed. But Ishiko only smiled slightly and touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Deidara's eyes looked so sad. Like he was waiting for her approval. But he didn't need it. Who was Ishiko to speak? She was no better. Deidara nodded and he looked like more tears were going to leak from his eyes.

"It's alright. I just wouldn't have expected you and Sasori…" Ishiko said; shifting nervously as Deidara placed his hands in between his legs. Deidara nodded again and he looked up with a pathetic smile.

"I know it would be painful for me if Kakuzu…" By the scowl on Deidara's face she could tell he still didn't like Kakuzu, so she stayed quiet as Deidara told her about the fun times he and Sasori had.

"_If Kakuzu were to die. I'm sure I'd want to commit suicide, but if I did that, then he wouldn't forgive me." _

_-------------------_

GAWD!! I FREAKIN' HATE NARUTO!! FIRST HE KILLS KAKUZU AND NOW HE KILLS MY CHARACTER SO I DON'T BEAT SURVIVAL MODE ON NARUTO CLASH OF NINJA REVOLUTION ON WII!!! . Anyway

Review responses:

**Nisroc: **Atleast that tells me you'll write more XD But yeah I hope you likes this chapter better, I really want to make Ishiko fight again.

**Cheeky Half-Demon:** AH! I'm trying to make it NOT so sad! But then again the category for this story is Romance/Tragedy Oh well. LOL. Hope you'll review for this chapter.

**[[Yeah I'll be gone starting this Sunday but I will try and write some on paper since I won't be connected at all to the world. So yeah, Um... I love you all and I hope you'll still read and review my stories and I want you all to know that these stories will NOT be discontinued, I am bound dermined to finish them.]]**

**~3 Lady Malignant**


	14. Chapter 14

**HA! I'm alive~! I missed so much while I was gone, thankfully I was able to watch some news and I was so shocked to hear the recent death of the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. Personally, I never thought he was a pedophile like everybody else thought and I found it extremely uncomfortable whenever people call Orochimaru him. It was so dreadful, and I sincerely hope he rests in peace. **

**This chapter a bit off track mostly becuase I left middway and even though I wrote the other half in pencil I didn't copy word for word. So, I hope you guys will still enjoy this chapter and I hoped you guys had an amazing summer. **

**[[Ch. 53]]**

Ishiko let her hair be braided by Deidara as she waited. How long would it be? Until Kakuzu returned? It was sometime of a travel from there to the Cloud Village; she knew that. But she couldn't help but feel somewhat impatient. Kakuzu said he would be back soon. She saw him off. Pein wouldn't let her go along. Something about that it was none of her business this time. After Deidara had cried on her tiny shoulder and after she offered the comfort that she could, Kakuzu snatched her away again for a… quickie…

"Why did you cut off all your hair, un?" Ishiko scowled at the question. Hidan asked her that, Tadashi asked her that. Why was it so important? It was just hair it wasn't like it meant anything. Like her virginity or something.

"Because." She answered stubbornly. Deidara tugged on her hair, signaling he didn't either her tone or the fact she wasn't telling him the true reason.

"Why though, un?" Deidara pressed. Ishiko's eyes shifted downward and she shrugged her shoulders.

"_Mother! Put the scissors down!" Ishiko tried to yell, but it only came out as a hoarse cry. Her Mother's eyes seemed entranced and they were unmoving. Her grip on the scissors didn't cease nor did they lessen. _

"_Keisuke had long hair…" She murmured. She was having another episode. Ishiko knew what was going to happen next. She was going to hurt herself or hurt somebody else. She had to be calm about this. If she agitated her Mother in any way now, she might get the bad end. Or worse, her mother might trip and hurt herself. She knew she couldn't deal with that at this point. _

"_Your Father had long hair…" She said again, this time her eyes smoothly looked at the scissors in her hand. Ishiko could see the glint of the metal in the moonlight and she lowered herself, setting her hands in front of her._

"_Mother…" Ishiko whispered. Her Mother shook her head wildly and tears were on the edge of her eyes. Her Mother was still suffering from her father's death. But… Father never was there. In all of her memories of her loving mother, she could never recall her Father's face. All she could remember was her Father's yelling. _

"_No more. They're not here anymore. I never see them. They're not here. Not right now." Her Mother ranted on. Ishiko's eyes widened as her Mother lashed at her with the sharp metal. Ishiko would have cried out but she heard snipping and before she knew it, her hair fell to the ground. She closed her eyes and grabbed the strands of chocolate hair. She might as well give in, as her Mother held her throat and continued cutting, she decided there was no use in fighting back. _

"Mother decided to cut it." Ishiko said softly. Deidara stared at her. He had met her and Keisuke's mother more than once. The woman wasn't right in the head. He didn't speak to her but he could just tell by her blank stare. She was bad. But Ishiko didn't complain, so it was none of his business. Though, he felt somewhat guilty. Ishiko didn't deserve it. Deidara continued braided and he did notice that the cuts were uneven. But it was growing out, so maybe he could cut it properly.

"Ishiko… Kakuzu is a bad man…un." Deidara said in a whisper. Ishiko gasped and she turned to look at Deidara. First Keisuke, but now him? Ishiko narrowed her eyes. Kakuzu was good enough for her. She didn't need protection anymore. She made her decision. But nobody was going to tell her she shouldn't love Kakuzu.

"Like you're any better Deidara." Ishiko said coldly. Deidara shut his mouth and stared at Ishiko. She quickly got up and walked to the door, glaring at the blond.

"Kakuzu is the only one for me." She said with a snare and shut the door.

-------------

"_You're nothing to Ishiko besides a replacement for me. You were the closest thing to me she could get." _

"_She'll hate you." _

"_She'll never love you the way she loved me!" _

All he could see was Keisuke's twisted face. His smirk. Was he speaking the truth? The whole reason Ishiko stuck with Kakuzu in the beginning was because she wanted to know who killed Keisuke. And then she got the earth-shattering truth that he really was alive and healthy. He killed her only friend who accepted her in the village. He ruined her life. Kakuzu didn't know much about her childhood but he was sure he ruined much of her childhood as well. He had to piece things together before this got too far. Before she gets hurt. She was not about to be used as some weapon. Was that what Iwa was planning? But why would they try and kill Keisuke if he was the one to execute their plans? Maybe he could get his newest subordinate to find out for him.

He would make sure of that. He needed to know Iwa's and Keisuke's plans for Ishiko. Nobody was going to take her away from him.

"Oi, Kakuzu-san seems distracted." The lighter part of Zetsu stated happily.

"_**So is Deidara-san…" **_His darker half observed. Deidara looked over at Zetsu's use of his name and he sighed.

"Ishiko's angry with me now, un." Kakuzu's attention was caught. Itachi didn't even bother to pay attention. He knew what was going on, whether Pein knew or not was totally irrelevant. But he couldn't help but keeping one ear open to hear what was going on.

"What the hell did you do?!" Kakuzu yelled. Deidara winced but shook his head. Kakuzu didn't need to know.

"Shouldn't you be watching her?!" Kakuzu yelled again, Hidan shrugged and looked at Deidara. Deidara's blue eye shifted and he made an obnoxious noise.

"Tobi is watching her." Kakuzu could feel his eye twitch. Kisame gasped silently. The newbie taking care of Ishiko? Kisame knew from Deidara that Ishiko was seventeen, and that she didn't need a babysitter, but Pein still wanted somebody to watch her and make sure she doesn't get hurt. And that didn't make much sense to him. She had a healing kekkei genkai. Why would she require supervision if her blood did that for her?

"TOBI!!!?"

---------

Ishiko stared at the mask and she tilted her head.

"Tobi?" She asked. 'Tobi' nodded and he raised both of his hands.

"That's Tobi's name!! What is little girl's?" Tobi asked. Ishiko could tell he was a grown man. His voice was somewhat deep, but it still had that childish tone she wanted to laugh at. But right now she was too cynical. Ishiko sat on the bench and looked at the tall male as he danced around.

"My name is Ishiko." Ishiko answered. Tobi turned to her and out of nowhere; he started to hug her, rubbing his masked cheek against hers. _What the hell is he doing!? _Ishiko eyes were wide at the close contact. Tobi laughed and squealed.

"Tobi and Ishiko are going to be best friends!!" Tobi declared. Ishiko raised an eyebrow. She should have been more childish than he. She was the one seventeen, and he was certainly older than her.

"Al… right?" Ishiko answered but she quickly regretted it as soon as she felt Tobi's gloved hand grasp her wrist and pull her.

---------

Pein's eyes shifted from Kakuzu to Deidara. This was getting way too out of hand. Ishiko was an important asset to the Akatsuki. She was a possible weapon, and she was an excellent spy. He knew about the affair between Kakuzu and Ishiko, and he knew that Deidara and Ishiko knew each other as children. None of the member could hide anything from him. Pein was an all-knowing God for Christ's sake. But they need to be focused on the meeting right now. They had Two-tails. But now that meant he had to send out Ishiko to watch Kakuzu and Hidan's body before they do the extraction.

"Kisame, Itachi, what country are you two in right now?" Pein asked. Kisame looked at Pein and then back at Itachi.

"We're close to Fire Country." Itachi said.

"Hm… You two need to start on trying to find either Three-tails or Four-tails, but considering that Three-tails doesn't have a host, maybe you should focus on Four-Tails." Pein ordered. Kisame chuckled.

"Mine then huh? Who will get Three-tails then?" Pein's eyes shifted to Deidara.

"Deidara and Tobi." He said and Deidara looked up. Deidara scowled as Kisame laughed.

"Are you sure? They might kill each other before they kill the Three-tails." Kisame scoffed. Pein narrowed his ringed eyes and his image flickered.

"I think it would be Dei-chan who would be doing the damn killing." Hidan laughed. Pein sighed mentally. _God it's like dealing with teenage girls. _

---------

Sakura stared at the brunette male in admiration. His movements were just so fluid and they seemed so planned and organized. Keisuke's dark purple scarf followed him like a cape. Sakura felt a blush come over her pale face when Keisuke looked over at her direction and gave a smile. Keisuke was no Sasuke. But he was darn right close to it.

"Sakura-san, shouldn't you be working on making that-"Sai started but Sakura clamped his mouth shut with her hand. She couldn't tear her eyes from Kakashi's and Keisuke's spar. Kakashi's leg shot upward but Keisuke moved and grabbed Kakashi's ankle. The white-haired man quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Keisuke smirked slightly and crouched down, sweeping his foot expertly and successfully managed to knock Sakura's sensei down when he reappeared behind Keisuke. _This boy's good. He's anticipating my next move without any effort, and he's countering them is ways I never thought of. _

"You don't have to go easy on me Kakashi-san." Keisuke smiled. Kakashi mentally scowled.

"My bad." Kakashi said and another cloud of smoke went off behind Keisuke's back. Keisuke didn't take his eyes off Kakashi though, he only smiled and a blade popped up from Keisuke's arm-guard and he elbowed the fake Kakashi, making it poof back into smoke. Kakashi quickly threw some kunai but Keisuke ducked and grabbed Kakashi's leg with so much force it honestly surprised Kakashi that such a meek and delicate-looking boy could have so much muscle.

"That new guy just might give Kakashi a run for his money." Sakura said absent-mindly. Keisuke's eyes shifted. _God she's like Kenji. Hopefully I won't have to kill her too. Be a shame for another idiot to die. _Keisuke thought. He hated the thought of another girl liking him. He hated the thought of any girl other than Ishiko loving him. It was absolutely repulsing and just gross. But Keisuke's attention returned to Kakashi. Kakashi retaliated and his other leg shot up, Keisuke chuckled and dodged just in time, jumping back about a foot or so.

"Kakashi-san you sure are crafty." Keisuke smiled. But his smile, to Kakashi it just seemed wrong. It was like Sai's smiles. Naruto crossed his arms and looked the other direction.

"Keisuke's going to get his ass whooped." He said with a scowl. Sakura's head whipped to look at him and not even thirty seconds later, Naruto found his head in the ground.

---------

"Thank you again Tobi-sama." Ishiko ducked under another kick and crouched down, and using her hands to propel herself against the escape artist. Tobi disappeared and Ishiko landed empty-handed, she balanced herself and looked around, trying to sense Tobi's chakra. The man was really talented. He just didn't act like it. He would make an excellent spy.

"Tobi likes playing with Ishiko-chan!" the voice she recognized as Tobi's was behind her and her eyes widened momentarily as she whipped around and used her arms to block a punch. He was strong. The punch alone pushed her back and she was starting to lose balance. He was good practice for her taijutsu. Other times, she found no use but she had yet been able to land a hit on Tobi. Ishiko smiled as she was forced to go a couple back-flips just to regain balance. She sighed and sat down though, closing her eyes. Tobi sensed something wrong and he crouched down next to the small girl.

"What's wrong Ishiko-chan!?" Tobi asked in that voice Ishiko couldn't help but smile to.

"I'm just worried…" She answered honestly. She knew she was going to be called on soon. But she just wanted to see him again. He was so tired last time she saw him, she was half-afraid in the middle of battle he may pass out from exhaustion. Then again it _was _right after he…

"Worried about whom?" Tobi pressed on. Ishiko blinked and looked at him. Did he not know? She was sure all of the Akatsuki knew about her and Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu." She answered and Tobi screamed and stood up. Ishiko flinched and backed up with wide eyes, afraid that Tobi was actually insane.

"Ishiko-chan loves Kakuzu-san? But he's so grim!" Tobi declared. Ishiko's features softened a little before her face formed a glare. She has honestly had enough of other people talking about Kakuzu like that. She loved him. There was no changing that just because another person talked shit about him.

"So are half the members of the Akatsuki." Ishiko retorted and she stood up. Her glare was still burning and there was an obvious flare in her eyes. She was so sick of it. Tobi was surprised. He had thought she was a weakling this whole time. Sure she had some moves but overall she didn't have a will to fight. She didn't have the edge.

"If you disapprove, I'm more than willing to fight you full-on." Ishiko said again, her tone was darker than usual. She had enough of people disapproving of her. She had seen enough judging eyes. She never wanted to see them again. Tobi chuckled mentally. This girl… was certainly proving him wrong. He only stared at her for a long moment but then he merely shrugged and held up his arms in defense.

"Tobi is sorry, Tobi is just thinking for Ishiko-chan's best interest." Tobi laughed. Maybe Pein was right. Maybe she could be a better weapon to handle than all of the Bijuu. He knew very well of her lineage. And he knew why she was wanted back by Iwa. He even knew why her brother wants to release her power even if Iwa disapproves. And oh boy was he satisfied. Pein did a good job this time. Ishiko scowled and crossed her arms.

"Well, I can look out for myself. I'm seventeen now." Ishiko stated. Tobi hummed. _Why am I stuck with this guy again? _Ishiko questioned herself, raising an eyebrow. _Because I really can't take care of myself. Because I'm still weak. _She answered herself.

"Tobi thinks you still need help." Tobi said. Ishiko looked over at him.

"I don't." Ishiko retorted, not trying to sound too stuck-up. But she couldn't help herself. This… _newbie _judging her so. He didn't know her. He didn't know all that she had done. The decisions she made. The order's she gave to kill…

"_Mercy… Kill all but one…" _It was her own decision. Benibara's life was ruined. All because of her cold voiced-decision.

Ishiko's hands flew to her ears. _No! No! _She tried to keep that part of her life blocked out. She was a pathetic excuse for a human being. She hid behind people, and she had no real power. She was a coward who lived like a rat. With people's secrets and files. Ishiko was being hunted down by her own brother. There was no way she could take care of herself. _Use my kekkei genkai for others… so much for that. _Her own bloodline limit had retaliated against her. She couldn't take care of herself. Not against a real threat, like Keisuke. _I have to fight him sometime. _She thought. And she had never thought she would have to think of such things.

"Ishiko-chan can kill him." Tobi said, his voice mysteriously darker and deeper. Less humorous and light-hearted. Ishiko stopped and she turned to him, her eyes still wide and stricken. His eye. It was so magical. It was so red like a ruby. It was beckoning to her, and like a fly to a light she couldn't help but feel a longing for it.

"Kill who?" She asked unconsciously.

"Kill Keisuke; before he kills Ishiko." She felt heat rush to her cheeks. She wanted to look away so much, but something was keeping her still, but her mind couldn't concentrate on what it was. All she could think of were those eyes. Those lovely red eyes that held her gaze steady. Was she under some sort of spell? Maybe. She felt so amazing, and it was something Kakuzu had never given her. An entire world precisely for her.

"What?" Her voice sounded so drowsy.

"Why…? I don't want to kill… Keisuke-kun." Ishiko resisted. _Damn it she's way too resilient against genjutsu, I guess I have to kick this up a notch. _He thought and his eye seemed to glow a brighter red.

"You must, for survival." Tobi tries again. He had to be careful, if she awoke from his trance, then all would be unraveled and his eighteen years of careful planning and work would be all to waste. He had to make sure she complied. Her thoughts should be too clogged up for her to think straight. He had to gently nudge her in the direction he needed her to be in.

"And you must be injured as well. In Konaha." Tobi coaxed. The confusion was evident in Ishiko's face, but he ignored.

"It'll help Kakuzu greatly. If you perform this one task, you'll practically save his life." He lied. The confusion eased and Ishiko murmured something. She needed to sleep on it. But that was better if she fell asleep, that way he could keep this persona a secret and it could all be classified a dream to her.

Or better yet, a part of her disease.

----------------

I don't know why but I just love conspiracies. I guess that's why there's so many in my stories. Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a SasukexOC story based off the hit album from Lady GaGa; The Fame. I already got the first chapter planned out unlike most of my other stories I create and then end up deleting. :P Luv you all and please review what you think of this chapter.

**[[Gosh, I missed my little brother so much. He's going to be going to school next year and I feel like a bad older sister. I'm hardly there for him, and I won't be. I'm gone whole summers, every other Christmas and Thanksgiving. Now three-day weekends and minor holidays. I just really hope he knows I love him dearly and hold him really close to my heart. He's growing up so fast. ]]i**


	15. Chapter 15

**Gah, I wanted to release this on Saturday in celebration of Kakuzu's birthday! Well, I'm making a vid for him. :D Um, I went to church today. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. The little wafer things I got though, I thought they were supposed to be good-tasting. Instead I was all, '.' But the juice was good. I was kinda nervous about everybody touching it. ^^; I thought, 'Man, wasn't this how Swine Flu broke out? o.O' And there was a lot of singing. I felt like I was in New Church Musical. I saw George Lopez's comedy act today too, and it was live IN SAN ANTONIOOOO!!! He was so funny. Well, I hope you guys like this chapter. Even more twists!! Review and fav! **

**C****h. 54**

"_Tadashi, are you drunk?" Ishiko asked, looking at the obviously wasted black-haired man. His amethyst eyes were clouded and he took another swig of sake. _

"_Of course not! I'm responsible for you; I wouldn't drink on the job!!" He declared and he contradicted himself as he sipped some more. Ishiko sighed. She hated dealing with drunks. Normally cursing at her and often times landed a few hits. She stared at Tadashi for a minute before she turned away. She didn't have the patience to deal with him. _

"_Ishiko, love, come here…!" Tadashi pleaded. The brunette girl didn't listen; she turned to make some coffee. She cursed under her breathe as the hot water liquid on her as she tried to pour it into the cup. It was only a second of pain, but the burn had already started to heal. She gasped as she found her hand grasped into Tadashi's strong arms. Her defensive nature rose up. _

"_Let go Tadashi…!" She said with strong warning. He was just drunk. Anything he did now didn't mean anything. But his face wasn't happy like he was earlier in his drunken stupor. He didn't let go, but his grip only tightened. Panic rose in Ishiko's throat but she tried to keep her poker face on. _

"_Tadashi-!!" He yelped as he pulled her closer to him. What was he trying to do? Choke her? Crush her neck? Slit her neck? Feel her up? But he didn't do any of those things. With one swift jerk, she came crashing into his chest and he held her tightly, his fingers pressed to the back of her head to keep her face deep in his shoulder. _

"_It's not your fault." Those words stung like ice stakes pressed to her back. She froze in fear it would pierce her skin. _

"_What?" She whispered in confusion. _

"_None of it is your fault." Tadashi said again; and he sounded perfectly sober. What did he mean? Tadashi then passed out, practically knocking Ishiko over as his grip loosened and he fell to the ground. He would have hit it too, if it wasn't for Ishiko's quick reaction time and caught him by hooking her hands under his shoulders and kept him from possibly getting a concussion. He was sound asleep. _

Her memories kept rushing toward him. Madara Uchiha grunted as he struggled to find the right one. He had to find the right part of her mind while she was still dazed and asleep. Random memories would make sense to her, and she wouldn't notice an intruder in her mind,

"Damn it where is it!?" He cursed and pushed a memory of her and Kakuzu "rocking the boat" away. One of the few memories he certainly did _not _want to see. He came across a memory of her breaking and entering. A memory of her bombing a museum. Memories of her using reverse interrogation. This girl knew her stuff. Ishiko must have been one of the best of the best. He smiled to himself for picking the reddest of apples. But he continued searching.

_His breath was heavy and he dug his face in the crevice of Ishiko's neck. She panted as well, feeling his heat invade her body. They haven't even started yet and still the heat was too great to handle. Kakuzu couldn't believe this could be happening. Every single time was even more ecstatic than the last. He brought his face back up and he stole a kiss before he penetrated her. Her mouth and eyes clamped shut as he started to thrust, trying to keep as noiseless as she could. But her ragged breathes echoed and her hand clutched the base of Kakuzu's neck as she finally- _

"HOLY CRAP!!!!" Madara screamed. He backed away and covered his eyes. Too much information. Too much information. Too much! Too much! TOO MUCH!

"Fuck this I'll look for it after I or Ishiko kills Keisuke." He hissed and stopped the genjutsu.

---

She awoke hours later, feeling an uncomfortable heat in-between her legs. Ishiko felt herself sweating and she wished Kakuzu was there. If she ever awoke hot and bothered she knew he'd gladly relieve her. Before getting lost in her own fantasies and memories, she rubbed the top of her head. Never before had she woken up with such an exploding headache before either. She was still in one of the hideouts, that much she was sure of. But where Tobi went completely mystified her, and when she fell asleep. But something red did… She had seen them somewhere else before. But that would have to wait.

Where was Kakuzu? Maybe she should ask around. She nodded to herself and the brunette girl stood up, peeking her head out of one of the stone doorways. No one yet. Maybe they were extracting the two-tails? But wouldn't there be at least one person around who didn't have to attend to guard? She walked down the hallway, opening and closing each door she came across. Nothing yet. It wasn't until the fifth door she opened that she found one Akatsuki member.

"Itachi-sama!" She cried in delight. The Uchiha male didn't turn to look at her, his Sharingan merely drifted to her and then back to the little slip of paper he was reading.

"Itachi-sama, if you don't mind me asking, do you know where everybody else is? Like Kakuzu or Tobi?" Now Itachi spoke up.

"I think Kakuzu's location is the least of your problems." Itachi spoke, his voice so cold and stern just like the day she first met him. Kakuzu obviously didn't like him, and that was what bothered Ishiko. Since she lost the baby because of Itachi's support. If Kakuzu were there –as he'd declared- Ishiko would have kept the baby. But since he wasn't, Kakuzu thought it was his fault that Ishiko got that injury and lost the baby. But it wasn't. She told him over and over. It was her fault, she made the decision. But angrily, Kakuzu wrote her off and ignored her words.

"_You're just a child. You don't know any better." Kakuzu mumbled. _

"_I'm not! I'm a full-grown woman and even you can't deny me of that anymore!!" She argued back; gripping his shoulder for dear life. He didn't look at her in the eyes. _

"_You're very young. Way younger than I," He paused, lost in his own world of thought. Ishiko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. He couldn't be _that _old that it'll be such a problem. Guessing by his body, he was probably in his late thirties. At the most though. _

"_I'm probably about twenty years younger, it's not that bad!" She interjected. Kakuzu finally got his calm face back and he stared at her with a serene look. She held her breathe, waiting for his angry comeback. But there was none. He merely rubbed her hips with his hands and kissed her collarbone. On the bed in a small shack, Kakuzu did know the concept of place and time. And a small shack in the middle of nowhere –while certainly the wooden shack about two weeks before Ishiko lost the baby was the place- this was not the time. He had to leave soon and if he happens to pass, he wanted quality time rather than the usual fucking time. _

"_Would you still love me even if I _was _your age?" She asked. She knew a lot of men preferred younger women, and was she another part of that statistic? It was Kakuzu's turn to be confused. _

"_What do you mean?" He asked. _

"_I mean if I was your age, or even if I had wrinkles, would you still love me? If I were older… Like Keisuke?" She asked solemnly. He could see desperation in her eyes. She wanted an answer, that he loved her not because of her ripe age, but because of _her_. He blinked and he rubbed her stomach. _

"_Ishiko, you have pretty hair. An absolutely gorgeous body," He smirked and she smiled back. _

"_Your face is perfect, all like Keisuke. But what attracted me most was your soul. Your personality caught my eye. Keisuke and I had a thing yes. But he was always so cold, and he was a bit obsessive-compulsive." He caught her wrist and placed her hand on a stitch on his chest. _

"_He hated my stitches. You don't even see them. You qualify and categorize them and part of who I am. You don't need a specific interest in them or accept me, and that's what I probably love most besides your ass," She smiled again. _

"_You don't _judge._" Kakuzu kissed her again. _

"_I love you, Kakuzu-sama… I always will." He knew she hated to be compared to Keisuke now. He had killed Tadashi, her dear friend. He was alive of all things and he was this completely different person. The side of Keisuke she had been shielded from for so long. Kakuzu nodded and she rested her head on his shoulder. _

"_I spoke with Deidara-kun…uh." She was nervous; her small 'uh' told him that. He stared at her, expectantly. _

"_He told me… he doesn't like me with you." She told him. Kakuzu wasn't surprised. Deidara considered Ishiko like a little sister, he'd want to kill anyone who forcibly took their sister's innocence. Surely Deidara wanted to kill him more considering who he was and all. _

"_And I don't blame him." Kakuzu said reasonably. There was a knock, and Ishiko could see rage emerging from Kakuzu. How he was able to be so calm with her mystified her, but whenever anybody interrupted them she saw his social nature. His anger and hatred of the world erupted and it usually ended with somebody's mutilation. _

"_It better be pretty fucking important!!" Kakuzu called. It was a subordinate of Itachi's, a meek boy with glasses. _

"_Master Kakuzu-sama, Lord Itachi would like a word with you." The boy said, flinching as Kakuzu growled. He knew as soon as he saw Ishiko though he probably wouldn't be killed, but deeply injured. Ishiko turned to tame the beast. _

"_Well it _is _important." Ishiko said weakly. Kakuzu glared at the boy. _

"_You're dead I hope you know that." Kakuzu growled again. Ishiko gave him a comforting look and put a hand on his bicep. _

"_Kakuzu he's just doing as he is told, would you have liked it if Sasori killed me when I bothered him?" Ishiko questioned. Kakuzu's blazing eyes flashed to her. _

"_I would have given him the worst possible death a puppet could have if he even tried. Itachi doesn't give a crap about this boy." Kakuzu snapped back. Ishiko was now frightened. Not only for herself but for the poor subordinate boy. Kakuzu had already slid Ishiko off, feeling the smooth skin of her legs brush against his waist, but it was not enough to sidetrack his anger. _

"_Please don't kill me!!" The boy cried out, he had already started to run. Kakuzu started after him, his threads getting a head start. _

"_Kakuzu!!" Ishiko screamed. The boy did not live. _

"What do you mean? I want to speak to Pein. I haven't seen Tobi though…" She drifted. Itachi turned to face her fully and he held the note in his hands.

"I mean you may no longer want anything to do with Kakuzu." The girl was stupid. As a former –and burnt- spy, he knew the nicks and crannies of the job. Sure she was good, but she broke an important rule.

Never get too personal.

It was different for him. He was personal to start with. Having seen the hatred in his little brother's eyes made his heart clench. He always just wanted to be a good big brother. He wanted to be able to keep that promise to himself when Sasuke was born. But his Father made things difficult, planning conspiracy just made what happened set in fate. It could have all been avoided if the Uchiha just kept their muzzles in check and allowed their masters to pet them. Now he had to fix things in the Akatsuki. The worst part about being a spy is, normally, you normally end up hurting the people you love most. She obviously didn't have that pain yet. He was helping spare her that.

"I doubt that." She challenged. Normally, spies that meet often have arranged meetings. That way one or both can come early and look for exits and quick escapes. Her eyes trailed over him.

"You used to be a spy, weren't you?" She asked. Itachi merely blinked and kept his perfect poker face.

"I was actually thinking of returning to Konaha, to use reverse interrogation." Reverse interrogation was used plenty of times during wars. It was one of the oldest infantry techniques to gather information, like in the old times spies would disguise themselves as plaque victims so they could wander around and listen in on conversations without being bothered. One nation would send their men to be captured by the enemy. Normally in questioning, the spy would learn what the enemy wants to know from him, and it also lets the spy know of the enemy's fears. Like if a country lost an important file in the enemies' land, he would want to know if that country has found it yet. It was perfect for her; she healed immediately if she was succumb to violence. Inexperienced interrogators would often fill the blanks for 'forgetful' prisoners, and it only proved more helpful to gain information for spies like her. Itachi's eyes few to her and then to the note.

"Konaha has a fearsome interrogation system. Even you probably won't survive." Itachi contradicted. Ibiki Morino was not a force to reckon with. He knew all there was about interrogation, and surely he knew about reverse interrogation.

"I'm a pretty good actress; do you know I broke into the Hokage's mansion?" She asked and grabbed the note quickly enough that Itachi couldn't retaliate. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned over the note. Itachi watched as a wave of emotions was evident on her face. Confusion, realization, desperation, sorrow and finally confusion again.

"What…?" Ishiko gasped, her eyes scanning over the note maybe a million times. As a spy, she had to become many different people, and play the role she was supposed to play. Naturally, she learned to detach and attach to people at will, and for the sake of the mission. A distraction on a mission was extremely dangerous, whether it was a comment from a loved one, or a note from a loved one. The only time you can mourn your loss, was when the mission was over. But this was according to no mission. This was real.

**Ishiko, **

**I'm sure by the time you read this; I would have been long gone. This is purely a decision I have made myself and do not regret. I am abandoning you. Remember, my love for you will never end. And even in the next world I'll love you. Tobi will continue to be your caretaker and watch-dog. **

**Kakuzu of Takigakure **

Something wasn't registering. But she started to tremble, and she wasn't sure whether it was her disease or her emotions. It was so painful. She was hurting all over and tears leaked from her face. No. Oh please God why him. Her hands dropped the note. Itachi stood there. Not really sure what to do. He was sure of what Leader had told him. But he really didn't want to. Especially her. She was just… so small. Her chocolate hair barely reached her shoulders now. Her eyes were stricken with her disease. Her body so frail, yet it would withstand so much. It must have been a turn-on for Kakuzu, but not for Itachi. Still an order was an order.

Mid-sob, Itachi lowered himself, picking up her face with one of his manicured hands. His fingers digging into her creamy almond skin. Ishiko gasped, and she raised an arm to retaliate, but Itachi swatted it away, her bone breaking in half as a result. She opened her mouth in agony from the quick break, and Itachi saw that as an opening. He pressed his lips to hers, forcefully. Ishiko clamped her eyes shut, as the Uchiha male pressed a hand on her stomach, probably bruising it by all the force he was pushing her back. _What the fuck!? Get off! Get the fuck off! Kakuzu!! _She screamed internally. Her arm was still broken, and she could feel her pain pulsating. Itachi forced Ishiko on her back, and he grabbed her throat.

"Look up." He ordered, with a much colder stern tone than usual. She didn't want to though. This was a huge replay. Except this wasn't Kakuzu she was dealing with. This was Itachi Uchiha. The man who slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan with the exception of his brother in one night. She didn't want to look up and stare into blood red eyes. The only eyes she could bear to look at now where Kakuzu's neon green eyes. The stone tile ground was digging into her back, and she let out a small whine. Itachi narrowed his eyes and he grabbed her face and faced it to him.

"Look at me." He ordered again.

"Fuck you; I belong to Hidan, not a classless man like you." Ishiko hissed. That earned her a slap.

"I'm not normally a man who hits a woman. I'm one who kills them." Itachi hovered over her, the end of his cloak lightly covered Ishiko's knees. Ishiko snarled.

"Open your eyes." Itachi ordered, and it was obvious his patience was wearing thin. He knew he'd kill her if he had the chance when he first captured her to bring to the Training base in the mountain. Now that he hand her tiny neck in his hand, it was very tempting to snap her neck right here right now. But he knew he couldn't.

"You think I'd give in to violence?" She scoffed. Ishiko was used to being hit now and again. Normally if she answered the phone without her Mother's permission, she'd get slapped around. Not that she minded, and not that she was a masochist like Hidan. But her mother was never quite in the right mind. And why should she listen to that part of her Mother? But because of that, Ishiko swore to herself to never use violence against another human being. At least hand to hand violence. Itachi raised her neck and slammed her back into the ground. She lost her breathe and she felt pain in the back of her head.

"Open your fucking eyes." Itachi growled this time. He slammed her head against the floor again. Ishiko let a growl slip and she opened her eyes in a menacing glare. His eyes immediately captured her in a genjutsu.

Ishiko found herself in a strange realm. It was completely black, she felt odd because there was no tangible floor. She expected to fall at any given time. Her glare still evident and she could see Itachi still staring at her.

"You're not completely under my genjutsu. You trapped me as well. Interesting." Ishiko backed a step. She did? Or was he lying? Itachi lifted a kunai. His lips twisted into a sick smile. But his eyes weren't directed on her.

"I thought I wouldn't live to see an entity of such massive power. How is it going, Sachiko*?"

----

*= Sachiko Tsuwa, a girl who was tormented most of her life and her existence was ruled over by pain and fear. The village decided to 'purify' her by burning her. That same fear and pain erupted into a powerful hatred, which evolved into an ultimate power that is equal to a nuclear warhead. And half the village was wiped out, including her. It was one of the most controlled and hidden secret of Iwagakure. There were no explanations and all evidence of her and that night was destroyed. The only one who knows of it is Tomoe Tsuwa, Ishiko's Grandfather and the Tsuchikage (for now).

Yeah I know, I like making twists.

**[[Gah. I really like this guy. I'm having so much trouble. Recently I've been playing soccer with my beagle, Reina. She's good. Everytime I try an kick she gets in front of the ball, and I can't kick, becuase I fear of hitting her. Damn she's good. . And if I make a goal, she gets real mad and barks at the ball. But my legs are getting all scratched up too from her claws. My mom wants her declawed and me and my Step-dad are all; O.o]]**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gah! I mean to post this yesterday... well Saturday as a little Kakuzu's Birthday present for everyone to enjoy. Oh well. I was stressing yesterday becuase I had to get a script done for a friend of mine and THEN I found that I had more time when I finished. You can imagined how pissed I was but I couldn't stay mad. Reading all of the high quality Chase YoungxOC stories lately I've been wanting to post one myself. Especially since I used to love the show Xiaolin Showdown. But I've been wanting to also make it a crossover with Loveless. What do you guys think? Also, I've been working on the Kisame story, it's all ready for when I finish this story. ^^; Anyway I hope you guys like this one. **

**iLoveKakuzu: Well Read it and find out. XD**

**Cheeky Half-Demon: -sigh- You know, writing your name in the review response is like an automatic thing now. But I like your reviews and WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE YOUR OWN STORY!?! I'm so excited for the next one!! But Itachi is just like that. Atleast in my eyes. |P**

**Ch. 55**

Ishiko's eyes widened and she whipped around, but she didn't see anything.

"I only came up in defense. I thought I'd never get the honor to see the Sharingan, Itachi Uchiha yes?" A gargle of a voice whispered. Ishiko was pushed to the ground and her arm broke her fall, unfortunately, it was the one Itachi had broken and Ishiko cried out in pain. But her eyes caught movement, and a foot stepped down. It was poorly bandaged, and as soon as it touched the invisible floor, blood puddle around it. Her skin leaked it. Ishiko froze in horror.

"He has been looking for you for some time." Her eyes trailed to the figure. The skin was charred, and at some parts outright chipping off. The bandages were black with blood, and falling off. Whoever applied them didn't do even close to a good job.

"He found the right place; it shouldn't have taken a mastermind like Him to find me inside Ishiko." The voice was hoarse, like somebody sounds like after smoking a cigarette for the first time. Upward. And each time her eyes moved even further, she regretted it even more.

"Well it did. And he requires your services, and he's giving you the chance to give up willingly." Itachi's voice was strained. Her mid-section looked charred and black. Ashes fell and landed on the surface of the pooling blood.

"I don't do dirty work. If he truly wants me, he shouldn't have used a little pawn like you to come get me." Her head was wrapped in bandages as well. She smirked. Ishiko could tell it was a girl by the small frame, and the slight bump at the chest. Her smile was ragged, her teeth yellowing and her gums were completely black. Light blue eyes. The edges of her eyelids were still pink like the skin normally was.

"I have control over this realm." She smirked even wider, and barbed wires emerged out of the darkness. Ishiko's eyes quickly traveled from 'Sachiko' to Itachi. His face still as stern as it always was. The barbed wire curled around his arms, legs, stomach, and his neck. It was restricting him.

"You think you're the hunter? Don't fuck with me." The girl glared. The barbed wire curled tighter, and blood started to trickle from Itachi's neck. But he stood his ground, even going as far as leaning against the metal.

"Don't fuck with _me_. Sachiko Tsuwa." Ishiko's mind froze over. Tears still stained her face and she looked at Itachi.

---

"Keisuke-sama?" The knocking continued. Keisuke rolled his head and groaned. God was she ever going to go away? Hopefully. But wishful thinking wasn't going to get him out of this mess. And this time he ha to deal with it face on. He couldn't use any tricks. He even went as low as release his true name. He hadn't done that for a long time.

"Keisuke-sama; are you awake?" Sakura continued to knock. Keisuke smirked to himself. She sounded obsessive, and she was greatly annoying. But he guessed half of it was his fault. After all he was the one who led her one with fake smiles and kind complements. He decided to get up, and he grabbed one of his stolen shirts and pulled it on, along with his purple scarf. The one Ishiko had given to him as a present.

"I'm awake; Sakura-chan." Keisuke called and the knocking immediately ceased. He smirked to himself and strode across the small apartment and opened the door with one fluid movement. Sakura was an average girl. Though it seemed she really needed to eat a little healthier and get into the sunlight more. Her hair always looked messy and really needed to be styled. Her eyes to him; were the ugliest shade of green. Puke green.

"Good morning Keisuke-sama!" She greeted with a bright smile. Keisuke smiled back, but inside he was wincing. Her voice was so high. It had an annoying tone to it. Ishiko's was much more like a lullaby, her words flowed together and it was so interesting to listen to her. Sometimes, he would call her to his room and ask her to tell him about her day, and he would fall asleep listening to her voice.

"Good morning to you, Sakura-chan." Keisuke said back. Sakura smiled even wider and a light blush flooded her pale cheeks. She was giving him one of her 'cute' looks. _Don't you dare give me that look, _he mentally snarled, _I might actually mistake you for my dear Ishiko. _

---

Kakuzu was growing tired of this. He had felt the same thing every time he left her. But the unbelievable pain he felt when she left him for her Mother, was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he had to leave her behind for a mission. Hidan was complaining again, but Kakuzu as usual tuned him out. He was exhausted; he just wanted to get this done. If it was anything else, he would certainly ditch it and go back to Ishiko. When he was with her, he could fall asleep listening to her wonderful voice. Even if she was angry. _I still feel like I'm doing something wrong. _In every way he felt like he should be with her. Except one minor detail kept nagging at him. Her age. In another year he may be able to get his subordinate to file for a marriage certificate. Or even make a fake one. But he was still debating on what to do exactly.

He didn't want ANBU to know. Those damned Konaha ninja would kill her in an instant. But, since she was so closely intertwined with the Akatsuki fate, they might just capture her and keep her prisoner. And that was a risk that wasn't so bad. Ishiko could easily escape. She did before. And that was just breaking into the Hokage's mansion. If she was just an unknown spy Nin, she would be killed on the spot by some amateur ninja. Pein also was keeping a tight leash on her. If she were to become pregnant again, Pein certainly would waste no time in separating them. He was so on edge about them being so close, yet he wasn't denying them. He sighed aloud, gaining a glare from Hidan, the damned masochist.

"Are you fucking bored or something? Listen we're only on this mother-fucking mission because you insisted you cocksucker," Hidan cursed. Kakuzu didn't pay him any mind.

"Hey! Cocksucker!" Hidan demanded, and then a smirk invaded his face.

"Or should I say… Ishiko's pussy fucker!" He piped. Kakuzu's eyes shot over to Hidan, and soon dust flew up.

---

Ishiko's eyes glazed over. Blood trickled down Itachi's neck, and his ruby red eyes were set on Sachiko. There was no way this girl could be Sachiko. Sachiko died. There's no way a dead person could be here with Ishiko. Or maybe she was starting to go clinically insane, just like Sasori had predicted.

"Who are you?" Ishiko let slip. Sachiko's pale blue eyes glanced at Ishiko, fire burning in them.

"Who am I!?" She seemed angry Ishiko asked.

"How dare you ask who the hell I am!!? I am Sachiko! The entity that is keeping you alive! The person who is keeping your disease from taking your life at any given moment, the force that is keeping your heart pumping! I am your lifeline!!" She screamed at Ishiko. Sachiko moved forward during her screaming; barbed wire seemed to surround the both of them, her attention completely away from the bleeding Itachi. Ishiko backed away, and the smell of burnt flesh filled her nose and it made her stomach turn. Ishiko was panicking on how close the rusty metal was to her. They hissed like snakes. Sachiko straightened herself and smiled.

"And you need me." Sachiko finished and she turned to look at Itachi. Ishiko couldn't see very well, especially from her viewpoint on the ground. But she was able to see enough. Her face twisted with horror as the barbed wire tightened and curled around Itachi's arms, tearing his cloak practically to shreds. Itachi's glare never faltered, and his eyes merely twitched as Ishiko heard a sick twisting sound. She screamed when she saw the wire burst through his stomach.

"Feels real don't it?" Sachiko questioned, malice flashing in her eyes.

"I'm in control here. And you can't even quit your jutsu." Sachiko lowered her chin, ignoring Ishiko screams of horror. Blood sprayed the intangible ground and the barbed wire forced its way through Itachi's midsection.

"Itachi-sama!!" Ishiko's brown orbs were wide and she looked up at Sachiko.

"Please! Stop this! Drop it!!" Ishiko yelled. Sachiko wasn't listening; she was too intent on watching the barbed wire cut its way through Itachi. She was so pleased.

"He has lived his way through life creating deceptions and illusions to hurt others. It's time a deception turned on him. He will know the pain he had brought onto others." Sachiko said, justifying her sadistic act. Ishiko shook her head furiously. This was too much to watch.

"You're lucky I was suddenly on such high alert, otherwise you would be suffering from _his _jutsu. We're simply hitting him first." Sachiko grinned, her pale eyes flashing to Ishiko.

"I take it he was trying to find me first? I wonder what made him drop it. He was so close." Sachiko teased. Itachi grunted a curse name and Sachiko's eyes narrowed. The barbed wire stopped and wrapped them around Itachi's midsection to his back, wrapping them around the inside of the new hole and the sides of his stomach. Not letting Itachi bleed it out for shit. Ishiko couldn't believe this was happening. First she was suffering unbelievable pain for Kakuzu had left her a note notifying her he was abandoning her. Itachi dominated her, wrapped her in a jutsu. And now a dead girl was in her mind torturing Itachi. Itachi kept his mouth shut, but as soon as he opened it even slightly to answer or make another remark, a wave of blood erupted and it drenched his chin. He coughed.

Ishiko needed to do something. This girl was absolutely sadistic. The girl smiled again though.

"I intend to make you bleed and cry out with pain, Itachi Uchiha." Ishiko couldn't let this happen. But she noticed one thing. Unlike any other kind of torture, Sachiko never once laid a physical hand on the Uchiha. Realization dawned on her. Was this what she was to become? Even though she didn't use physical violence, she could still harm people in such a way. Even though she kept such strict philosophy, she can still turn into an evil and malevolent monster like this girl. Ishiko's eyes froze and her hand shot out, grabbing the girl's leg. Sachiko's pale blue eyes flashed to the brunette girl.

"Don't." Was all Ishiko's unmoving mouth could let escape. Sachiko stared at her for a little longer, her smile disappearing. Fear tugged at the girl's eyes and then she looked at Itachi again. Frustration was obvious on her face and she huffed a loud.

"Fine. You are my host after all." I wished for her to indulge me more on the facts, but I was concerned for Itachi. Blood fell from his chin to the ground, and his bright ruby red eyes were now just a maroon red. His Sharingan on the verge of deactivation. The barbed wire hissed as they quickly moved out of Itachi and he grunted as they still tore at his skin and cloak.

"I'll meet you again, my host." The girl seemingly bowed and the barbed wire retracted around her, and then the shadows of the darkness covered her completely. Ishiko struggled to her feet and she tried to find her again, but nothing was there any longer. Ishiko swallowed and she turned to Itachi. He was leaking blood from his gorging hole in his midsection, though his face was as serious as ever. It was like he had simply been pinched, but his wounds were as if he were hit by a truck.

"Itachi-sama…" Ishiko whispered. Her legs were quivering, but she made the effort to walk over to him. He didn't even spare her a glance as he tried to stand up by himself, but he merely grunted and fell back to the intangible ground.

"Get away. If Kakuzu finds out about this… if Leader finds out…" Itachi whispered out. Ishiko frowned even deeper, the scent of blood invading her nose and she almost turned away. Itachi had obviously failed at something. Kakuzu did too. He failed at something that was beyond of what was expected of him. He was punished for failing at something he was completely incapable of doing. Itachi was in the same situation. _I love Kakuzu with all my heart. I love him with all my body and mind. I feel his pain. I feel his fear. He wished he could have had somebody to love when he was in prison; when he failed his village. _Itachi must have been feeling the same pain. Or something similar to it, perhaps longing someone he already loves.

"I won't tell him. I won't tell anyone. I caused this, let me help." She offered, but in response, Itachi shook his head.

"You did not cause this. Don't think so self-centered. Sachiko Tsuwa caused this." Itachi replied. Ishiko slumped her shoulder and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How do we get out of this…?" Ishiko struggled for words; luckily Itachi popped one in for her.

"Dimension. She took my genjutsu and completely twisted it; I guess entities have the power to do that." Ishiko was confused now. Even though he was bleeding and in desperate need of medical help, the less she knew, the worse the situation. She had to know as much as she could; maybe an idea could pop up.

"What kind of power does she have?" And obviously if the entity is using her as a host, perhaps she could tap into that power as well. Itachi glanced at her with tired eyes.

"They rebound different kinds of jutsu. Since entities don't use any time of jutsu, they can easily rebound them or twist them. Like catching a clay ball, they catch one and they can do whatever they want with it." Itachi said without faltering. Ishiko's eyebrows raised up. So that was how she was able to use Itachi's genjutsu against him. Except Sachiko completely bended it to her own will. Itachi's chin started to drip with blood and he smirked lightly.

"I believe she was our only ticket out of here." Ishiko looked around. There must be some kind of door. Maybe a magic word. The protagonist always finds a way out. But that was it. This wasn't just her story. She was with Akatsuki. She gave orders to have entire clans killed. It was inexcusable, and absolutely unforgivable. Maybe this was her punishment. She wasn't the heroine. She was the enemy and villain. Her brown orbs searched. She stood straight, turning her head frantically for some sort of sign. Anything at this point.

"That can't be. I'm her… host. Surely I should be able to." She wanted to get out. Itachi was bleeding to death. Panic rose to her chest. Chakra rushed to her head. She had to do something! She should be able to do something! She was trained as a spy. It was expensive to train a spy. Not to mention it took a lot of time. So naturally, it was rare for spies to become professionals. She was not about to let all of the effort put into her go to waste.

"Maybe, if you try to put me under a genjutsu again." Ishiko suggested. Itachi looked at her as if she had said something disgusting.

"I'm not going to do that. It may put us even deeper into your mind. And God knows what lurks there." Itachi spat. Ishiko sighed lightly and she continued searching.

"I wonder where Sachiko went anyway." Ishiko thought a loud, perhaps hoping for an answer from the Uchiha. He didn't answer, nor did he even respond with an 'I have no idea'. It was then she felt a throbbing pain in her shoulder. She cursed loudly and her hand gripped it. Itachi watched somewhat interested, but he never moved from his spot. Ishiko held on her shoulder for dear life as she toppled to the ground. She let out cries of pain and despair. It felt like somebody had stabbed her with a kunai. But there was no blood and there was no glint of metal. This was another episode. The brunette girl grunted and Itachi witnessed. Should he be panicking too? After all this was Kakuzu's lover. If he just sat by and watched while she possibly died, not only Kakuzu but Pein would be on his ass about it.

"Damn it! Damn this… Damn…" She cursed through gritted teeth. Maybe he should do something. But what could a man with a gaping hole in is gut could do? It was best he mind his own business. Ishiko writhed with pain and held her shoulder, gasping for breathe and she curled into a ball. She shut her eyes and her free hand clenched into a tight fist.

"I wonder what Kakuzu would do in this situation…" Itachi mused. The masked man would probably hold the girl. But Itachi would do no such thing. That would bring him closer to her. And that was the last thing he wanted at the moment. Especially with Kakuzu so possessive of her. He might as well chop off his own head. Ishiko paid no mind to him; she was lost in her world of pain. He closed his own eyes and deactivated his Sharingan, leaving him in a world of darkness. It would allow him to think easier, without visual distraction.

"Ishiko has a bond like no other with Kakuzu." He recalled seeing it once. Of course, it was when he was watching Ishiko fight for her life with Deidara. There was something thin and long hanging off of her. He thought it was a piece of thread from her clothing, but with his Sharingan, he saw it was filled with chakra. And no ordinary thread did that. He looked over and saw the same thing on Kakuzu.

"It wasn't as strong then, but now it almost blinds me." He noted as he looked at nothing. _The bond between them is so strong it's nothing I have ever seen. I guess this was what they call a 'tragedy built upon destiny'. I bet if she tried calling out to him, he would hear. _Itachi smirked to himself.

**Happy Birthday Kakuzu! You are now 93!**

Enjoy this Birthday Special!

----

"Hey," Ishiko said loudly, calling Kakuzu's attention from his newspaper. He looked over at his young lover who stood in front of the calendar.

"Is this a special day?" She asked, turning her head to him. Kakuzu's neon eyes trailed from her ass to where she was pointing. August Fifteenth.

"Why?" Kakuzu grumbled out. Ishiko lowered her shoulders and she pointed to a small red dot on the date.

"Because it's marked. You never pay attention or mark anything unimportant." Ishiko said, putting a hand to her hip. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know me like the back of your hand don't you?" Kakuzu placed the newspaper on his seat while he stood up. Ishiko stuck her tongue out.

"I just know a lot of your habits. Like you kiss me after you go to the bathroom. It's weird." Ishiko said. Kakuzu smirked in amusement and walked closer, grabbing her hands into his.

"That's because I love you." Ishiko blushed lightly.

"Yeah, but it's still kind of gross if you do that after you go to the bathroom!" She cried and looked away. Kakuzu was about to say something else when the familiar stench of rotting flesh filled the room. Ishiko could tell by the way Kakuzu suddenly gripping her hands that it was another Akatsuki member. By the green leaves, Ishiko could tell it was Zetsu. The main spy of the Akatsuki.

"Sorry to interrupt you two…" The lighter half started.

"**But we have a stupid gift for Kakuzu.**" The darker finished. Kakuzu blinked along with Ishiko. Zetsu suddenly produced a small cardboard box that was wet at the bottom.

"We tried to properly preserve it…"

"**But we're not Gods!**" the darker half snarled and dropped it. And as fast and mysterious as Zetsu appeared, he disappeared. Ishiko looked at Kakuzu with curious eyes but at the time he only wanted to murder the Grass Ninja. Ishiko saw that malevolent look in Kakuzu's eyes again. She knew there was nothing she could do about that. But is he hiding something from her? And why? The box was leaking and Kakuzu left her for a moment to go pick it up.

"Amateurs. The ice is melting." Kakuzu mumbled. Ishiko's hands began to feel to cold against the air instead of Kakuzu's hands. Her eyes drifted and she followed her tall lover._ Gift? Why would Zetsu-sama be giving Kakuzu-sama a gift? _She decided to simply ask.

"What is it?" Kakuzu ignored her. He was too engrossed at the gift that smelled of blood. Ishiko blinked. Was it some sort of organ?

"Ah… Remind me to thank that plant later. I've been needed one of these." Kakuzu said his voice deep and rumbling in his throat.

"Needed what?" Ishiko said curiously, standing on the tip of her toes. Her eyes widened when she saw that inside the box. Was a heart.

"An earth element heart. My current one is starting to give out." Ishiko's heart skipped a beat and she could feel her blood run cold. One of his hearts was giving out? So he's taking a strangers' one?

"It is? You never told me." Ishiko said softly. She had offered her own heart twice. Kakuzu noticed the drastic change in her tone, and it greatly pained him. He remembered the times she offered her own heart for him to take. But there was no way he could ever harm her. He wasn't capable to ripping her life source out of her. If he killed her, he would kill himself first. He couldn't do it. Even though she wanted to give herself up to him. Ishiko's heart was too precious while being kept in her own body. He loved the breathing Ishiko, her warm body, her brown eyes. Her voice. Everything about her. He couldn't accept anything less. He didn't want to think there could possibly be a lifeless Ishiko.

"Ishiko. I needed this." Kakuzu explained. But she wasn't looking at him; she turned to went to sit on the counter, her hands resting on the edge in between her legs. Even when she was sad she was just so adorable. _No. It's official. No other child is as adorable as her. _Kakuzu thought as he set the box down. He wasn't one to think much of anything was cute. It wasn't until a little after he met her. After he first took her virginity.

"And you didn't need mine?" She asked coldly. Kakuzu sighed internally. So it's come to this. He grabbed her tiny face in his hands and he pulled his masked face close to hers.

"Ishiko, I wanted you to stay you. What part of that do you not understand?" He asked. Ishiko's eyes looked away.

"I just… wanted a way to be useful to you. I'm not your pet or your girlfriend. I'm of use to you." She argued.

"And if there's no way I can be useful to you alive, maybe in death I can." She said again, determination in her voice. As cute it was to hear her as determined as she is now, the purpose of which she decided to put her dedication to, Kakuzu had to disagree. Possibly even knock some sense into her.

"How about this use? Giving me sexual release…" Kakuzu whispered, pulling down his mask to kiss her neck. Ishiko instinctively gave him room; she wasn't quite satisfied with that use. But it was something for now. And if it was for Kakuzu, she was glad she had such a use to him. She's rather it be her than some other woman who would judge Kakuzu and possibly hurt him somehow. Kakuzu's breath lingered on her skin and Kakuzu's hands moved to Ishiko's waist, pushing up her mesh shirt and tank top, feeling the creamy almond skin underneath.

"What is today though? It's obviously special enough for Zetsu-sama to give you a gift." Ishiko said softly. Christmas crossed her mind, but sensing that the plant-like man nor Kakuzu believed in Jesus or any religion she didn't think they would celebrate such a holiday.

"It doesn't matter." Kakuzu silenced her with a bruising kiss. She couldn't help but let a breathy moan escape and Kakuzu growled in response. He was already hard, and there was no stopping him. Ishiko rolled her eyes and smiled lightly as Kakuzu stopped suddenly to kiss her jaw line tenderly.

"It is my birthday…" He whispered so low, Ishiko could barely make out the words. But before she could respond in any way, Kakuzu picked her up and pushed her feverishly to the ground, already beginning to take off his cloak.

"Kakuzu-" She started, but he kissed her again, blocking her of oxygen. His hands grabbed her hands and pinned them to the ground above her. She was in pain, but she didn't let Kakuzu aware of the fact. His birthday? That was an important fact! Unless Kakuzu didn't want to acknowledge the age difference between them. He slipped his tongue in and Ishiko didn't deny him anything. His hands left hers and he focused on getting rid of her pants. His mouth left hers as well.

"Happy Birthday…" Ishiko wished, pulling Kakuzu's mask off completely.

Needless to say it was a great Birthday for Kakuzu.

-----

Hah. I would have made it a full on lemon if not for the fact that somebody came over to fix the internet and this file was open. O.o. Well anyway, That little section thar was a filler made for Kakuzu's birthday. Many jokes were made too. I told my friend Alyssa about it being Kakuzu's birthday and she simply told me, "...I'm sorry, when I think of that first thing comes to mind is that song 'Birthday Sex'. " I laughed so hard. I also give a shout out to my friend Jessica. Thanks to her listening to my plot-planning during P.E. I have the whole story planned out and i would have not just let it go whatever direction and eventually give up on it. I'm sending her a speeeecial birthday present too... ;DD


	17. Chapter 17

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JESSICA-CHAAAAN!!! SORRY ITS A DAY LATE I GOT IN TROUBLE YESTERDAY BUT I SENT YOUR PACKAGE!!! ALEX SAYS, 'HAPPY BIRDAAAAY!!' ^^' He can't pronounce 'th' quite yet. Hahahaha. Sorry this took soo long but school's been draining me of all energy! The top of my forefinger and thumb are raw from all the writing. Creative Writing is such a fun class I have so much fun in there. And dance. Ugh. It takes so much work but my dance teacher, Biediger, is so much fun. And my English class is also so funny. I'd like to thank so many people, and especially Cheeky Half-Demon, she's been so supportive in the series. BTW I loved your latest chapters of 'A Place to Truly Belong'. Sorry if this one implies ItaIshi. Don't worry, he doesn't like her that way. I mean, he may fuck her or something but he doesn't really harbor any feelings for her. **

**Ch. 56**

It was too much. And she didn't have any meds on her. Ishiko groaned and gasped in pain and waited for it to subside. _That can take awhile. Itachi needs medical help now! _Thought she was sure he may have taken worse in his lifetime, but she didn't want to be blamed for anything. He was saying something aloud, but she was in too much pain to hear. The throbbing in her ear was blocking his words. _Damn it… why now? _She asked herself, she thought she felt that her arm was feeling better but as soon as she moved it, it was enveloped in pain and she curled it towards her again. She wanted to die. To make this pain stop, she wanted anything that would free her of the pain.

"I'm…" She groaned out.

"Sorry… I-Itachi-sa-…ma!!" she cried out. Tears escaped her eyes and her hair made its way in her face. She couldn't see anything. She shrieked out as her chest suddenly hurt. It was hurting with each breathe she took. _Get up. _She urged herself. She still wasn't adept to pain like Itachi was. Up until her battle with Deidara her wounds would heal before her brain would linger on that specific sensation. But lately, she's been suffering in this new feeling. She felt so pathetic, if she couldn't carry out her duty as Hidan's subordinate… What was the use of her fighting against Deidara? What was the use of her lying to her Mother and disappearing for days on end?

But her Mother was never in the right mind. She could tell her Mother she would go out grocery shopping and her Mother could never tell one day from another. Ishiko would come back a week later with a bag of chips and her Mother wouldn't know the difference. But Tadashi was always a threat like that. If he ever came by for Ishiko, her Mother would suddenly remember what was going on and if she came home she would normally get yelled at and something thrown at her. Finally the pain began to fade, and she was beginning to regain some feeling in her arms and legs.

Panting, she slowly stood up. Of all times to have an episode, she couldn't have had one now. She glanced at Itachi, he had deactivated his Sharingan and he was staring at the floor.

"Are you done?" He asked. Ishiko blushed lightly and she nodded.

"Yes," She answered and she looked to the side. She had a strong urge to be with Kakuzu. She upchucked.

"We… have to get out of here…" Ishiko gasped, not even bothering to look at Itachi now. He scrunched up his nose at the smell and Ishiko pulled her hair back quickly while wishing she had her usual Chunnin uniform on, so she would have a sleeve to wipe drool and remnants on. She couldn't ask Itachi to use his cloak sleeve. But she knew if Kakuzu were there he would make sure she was properly cleaned up, and probably even take his whole cloak off to wipe the sweat off her forehead and then cover her up. But he wasn't here right now. She had to defend herself just like she used to. Damn it, she had gotten so used to being sheltered in such a short amount of time it was revolting. But no longer. Kakuzu had written to her he no longer wanted her. Back when she first met him she knew this was going to happen. That he was bound to throw her away at one point in time. Now was that time, and it stung worse than a burning stake to her heart.

Eventually she would have to learn to live with it. It never crossed her mind that Kakuzu simply locked eyes with someone else. He wasn't exactly the type to leave a person. Back when she was questioning him about Keisuke, he had told her Keisuke was the one with eyes for others. Kakuzu had so much devotion. There was no way he would dump Ishiko for another woman. Maybe it was because he couldn't stand to look at her anymore. Especially after she lost their child. It was always such a sore subject now. He was so angry and hurt while she was laying no more than ten feet away he killed the doctor. But even through that, he still wanted to be with her. All of his life with her… Her brown eyes shifted and she lifted a fist.

"I'll break out of here." Itachi lifted an eyebrow even though he couldn't see what the hell she was doing.

"Breaking out of your own mind?" Itachi mocked. Ishiko would have glared if it was anyone else saying that, but because it wasn't she decided to keep her mouth shut. She made some hand signs, and she could really feel the chakra being drained from her body. It was like she was losing her breath as she exhaled.

"**Haitsuchi Suitoru no jutsu!**" She took off running, completing the last hand sign and dropping her hand low to the floor. There had to be some way. This was her own damn mind and she should have the ability to come and go as she damn well pleases! Despite what Ishiko assumed from before, the intangible ground rose and surrounded his arm while creating a sharp spike at the end. She winced when the black ground that surrounded her arm combusted and retreated back to where it came from, it crushed her arm. She almost lost her balance and she held her arm, Ishiko had never had that problem before.

"Damn it." She cursed as her cuts and bruises turned bright green and healed. The blood remained and she grumbled another curse as she dropped to her knees and clenched her fists. How would they get out? The brunette closed her eyes and out of frustration and anger, punched the ground with all the force she could muster. It didn't matter if she broke some bone or the skin, it would heal. Nothing was going to matter anymore. Something was cracking.

"What is that? Ishiko, what happened?" Itachi didn't bother to reactivate his kekkei genkai Ishiko finally looked up, and found that her fist was still embedded in the ground, and the ground was starting to crack.

"What the-?" She squinted her eyes and she pulled her hand out, only to be blinded by a white light.

---

"Damn it, it smells like corpses." Hidan scowled while scrunching his nose. Kakuzu glared at his partner.

"That's because you slaughtered them dumbass." Kakuzu pointed out. Hidan smiled and laughed cockily.

"Oh that's right. I fucked up their asses because they tried to beat the shit out of us. Serves them fucking right." Hidan said again as he continued his ritual. Kakuzu was trying to be as patient as he could. He wanted to make sure Chiriku was good and end. No chances. He didn't want any problems on the way to the bounty exchange. Kakuzu wanted to waste time now to make sure he was dead rather than more time away from Ishiko to chase after the son of a bitch. He could still feel her lips near his ear as she whispered 'Good Luck' before he left. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and he tried to focus on his newspaper.

"Just hurry up." Kakuzu said. Hidan smirked.

"That's right, you want to get to fuck Ishi-" Kakuzu had already sent his hand through the dirt and into Hidan's jaw with enough force to turn Hidan's head a full 180 degrees. Hidan still thought for some reason that if he mentioned his and Ishiko's sex life. His hand came back and Hidan was yelling a string of curses at the taller man.

"Don't mention Ishiko's name in such vulgar statements." Kakuzu threatened. Finally he was just plain fed up with Hidan's ritual and stalked over and grabbed the bald bounty by the collar.

"Hey! I wasn't fucking done yet! Fuck you cocksucker!" Kakuzu ignored him and he just started walking.

"Let's go, your taking way too fucking long." Kakuzu narrowed his acid green eyes. Hidan sat up and pulled the scythe out of his chest while wincing from the pain. He was getting tired of this. Ever since Kakuzu and Ishiko had been found out Kakuzu had been rushing missions so he could go back and fuck the living daylights out of her. For God's sake take a rest already!! And it was even more embarrassing because now that Kakuzu knows Ishiko reminds him of his mother, he had been relentless with it too. Well, he's made her a screamer.

"Damn it!" Hidan said while wiping the blood off of his lip. Kakuzu didn't even look back. This mission had gone well. He wasn't dead yet, but he felt that it was coming soon. Not that he'd give in to death easily, but he would like it much better if Ishiko was able to at least kiss him goodbye. He would like to himself reflecting in her brown eyes while he breathed his last breath. That was his only and last request. Chiriku was fairly heavy for a man his size, Kakuzu flexed and adjusted his hold on the bald monk.

"You cocksucker, you always fucking do this! Right the damn middle of my ritual! Blasphemy!" Hidan yelled angrily, but Kakuzu couldn't care less. Hidan had always been such an annoying brat, since day one. And his constant cursing as well annoyed him no doubt. Kakuzu's mother used to force him to eat soap when he was a child and he let a curse slip through his lips. So naturally cursing always seemed like a foreign thing to him, and he didn't often do unless he was angry or retorting to Hidan. He had been careful around Ishiko too. He noticed she seemed anxious when he cursed, like she was prepared to run and her mood seemed to change. She was edgy. He was no psychologist, but he guessed it was because her Mother cursed a lot. It didn't take a genius to guess that Ishiko's Mother wasn't exactly right in the head, and Ishiko being the spy she is must have learned to temper herself around her mother in order to avoid a possible beating.

"Too bad, get up and follow before you get lost."

---

"Come, look at this!" Sakura tugged on Keisuke's arm. The brunette male mentally rolled his eyes. How much longer must he endure with this girl? He already applied for a Konaha Platoon, but in the meantime he had to do something, and unfortunately Sakura heard he had nothing to do while he waited for confirmation and invited him to a small art fair the village was hosting. It was an absolutely stupid idea. The vendors were mostly hippies who spent most of their time getting high and selling what crap they made during that time, and the other half were selling low-quality food. But for some reason Sakura thought it was the most amazing thing in the world.

Ishiko would never flocked to such an idiotic event. Keisuke sighed in his head again. _I promise I will see you again, Ishi-chan. _He thought. He so longed to see her again. Her brown hair, her eyes. Even thought she may have hated him by now, he would like nothing more than to see her again. And his chance was coming up, if he got accepted into the platoon he applied for, but since he had been helping Asuma sneak from his team to meet with Kurenai, and Kotetsu and Izumo with their post reports, it should be easy. Everything was going as planned. Sakura started talking to him again, and he suddenly felt a small pang of guilt.

_She thinks I'm so into her. _He noticed the little sways of her hips when she walked and the battering of her eyelashes when she looked at him. Though, he was particularly disgusted by it. Though, the only way he could look at her with a hint of a smile and not vomiting was imagining it was Ishiko. Imagining it his sweet little Ishiko batting her eyelashes at him like he was her lover and swaying her hips for him was the only way he was able to keep his composure. Only a few more days at the most. He kept telling himself that. It felt like he was a twelve-year old waiting in line for a famous roller coaster ride. Except this was better. He was going to see Ishiko for possibly the last time.

---

Ishiko started gasping and she realized she could visibly see her surroundings. She felt fear creep up her spine as her eyes trailed to a long blood trail over to a still injured Itachi.

"Itachi-sama!" Ishiko cried and she leapt up from her spot on the floor and over to him, he weakly swatted her away. But maybe that was because he didn't even seem to really try.

"Leave me alone." Itachi ordered her. Ishiko's face contorted into a face of confusion. Maybe the loss of blood was making the Uchiha delirious. Ishiko backed off an inch or so though, just in case he suddenly decided to strike her in an effort to keep her away.

"Itachi-sama, that wound in your stomach…" She couldn't bring herself to say more. Mostly because she knew, in a way she caused it.

"My wounds are none of your business." Itachi hissed back. Ishiko flinched from the usual coldness in his voice. Itachi started to cough furiously. Ishiko gasped as he finished and while he pulled his hand away from his mouth she could see small specks of blood.

"Kakuzu would kill me if he found I talked with you." Itachi murmured, his blind eyes not really focused on anything, and it honestly made him look dazed and confused. If she were to come across him on the roads while he was acting this way, she'd say he was crazy. But… Kakuzu no longer wanted anything to do with Ishiko. So why would he care if she were to die or not. An arrow pierced her heart recalling the letter… in the after life…

"Pein will be on my ass already since I failed…" Itachi said again. Ishiko carefully listened. The Sharingan, it had many capabilities a spy would have to worked years to gain. It mimicked jutsu's and movements… it would make mimicking handwriting a piece of cake… Ishiko slowly connected the dots.

Her brown eyes trailed over to where she dropped the letters, and disregarding the bleeding man for a moment, she walked over and picked it up, reading it over again. It was painful, to accept the fact that the one person you love no longer wants to continue to know you or be around you. For a second, the young Tsuwa thought she was simply in denial. But things were making way too much sense to be excuses.

"Itachi-sama. You have no idea what Kakuzu-sama's thoughts on the afterlife are; do you?" Ishiko asked, trying to keep her small hands from trembling. Itachi's panting softened as his head slowly turned to face her.

"I wouldn't know. Kakuzu and I weren't close. I wasn't a pathetic subordinate for a fellow Akatsuki member." Itachi said calmly, even though his insult might as well have been a holler for the effect it had on Ishiko. She glared for the first time at the Uchiha. The typical Itachi, taking a slight accusation and twisting it into a weapon to use.

"Well, I'm confused about something here," She said, keeping her voice steady and void. Her head turned back to the letter and her eyes softened.

"It says, that Kakuzu would continue to love me even in the afterlife. But every time I brought up death with him, Kakuzu said to me, he doubted we would end up in the same place." Ishiko recalled. Every time he said that, Kakuzu would start getting all touchy-feely. He would grab her hands and hold it against his face while staring her down. Ishiko had to admit she felt uncomfortable whenever he did this, but he would imply he had little time with her. And if they died, they would no longer see her.

"So… I don't see how he would continue to love me, even in the afterlife if he believes once we die we would never see each other again." Ishiko said calmly. Itachi was silent. The brown-eyed girl stared Itachi down, even though he couldn't see her directly, bit he could feel her stare on him. His Sharingan slowly filled his black eyes.

"Itachi-sama. What is going on?" Ishiko asked, her anger slowly rising. Did Itachi write the letter, while saying Kakuzu wrote it? Why would he do something like that? What was he trying to get at? While Ishiko could understand how he did it, she didn't understand why. Suddenly, Ishiko cried out in surprise as she found herself being barreling towards the wall by Itachi. He moved so fast she didn't even see him shift to get up. Her back hit the wall and Itachi's finger was tightly pressed against her artery. Itachi wasn't meaning to harm her; by the way he didn't move an inch told her that he either didn't want to harm her, or that he was threatening her.

"Leave Kakuzu-san alone. Your interference was uncounted on, but is a severe threat." Itachi warned. Ishiko flinched as his fore-finger presses harder. He could easily cut it open with the slightest amount of concentrated chakra pointed to an edge, but he wasn't meaning to kill her. The tiny girl he held up by the neck flinched and her eyes scanned around him wildly.

"What the fuck is even going on?" She whispered, trying to add anger to her voice. Itachi's eyes shifted, and Ishiko realized just how much she hated them. They weren't beautiful at all. They were absolutely revolting. The way they shined such a bright red even in dark light.

"Will you stay away if I tell you?" Itachi asked back. _Why is he so intent on keeping me away? _Ishiko thought. Her eyes locked on Itachi's eyes but she slowly nodded, despite his tight grip on her neck, she was still able to clearly breathe.

"Kakuzu's bounty hunting is getting the better of him; recently, he captured the bounty Chiriku. The rest of the Akatsuki members and I have discussed about this, Chiriku used to be in association with Sarutobi Asuma. Is our assumptions are correct, he will seek revenge. We have another spy implanted in Konaha, and he has collected the information that Asuma's platoon has Shikamaru Nara." Itachi suddenly looked at the girl, her eyes wide as thoughts ran through her own mind. Obviously she had done her own research on Konaha's top ninjas.

"This may lead to his death." She must not get involved. Ishiko must absolutely not get involved. Even though she was already Kakuzu's lover, and their fates were intertwined, Kakuzu was stupid to do such a thing that would possibly bring his death upon him, and worst yet, bring little Ishiko down with him. Itachi may have respected Kakuzu, but Kakuzu was still a murderer and even a pedophile. He deserved his death that was racing to him. Even if Itachi looked like the bad guy, he was used to that role in order to protect someone. Ishiko's eyes grew wide.

"He can't die." She said with a shaking voice. Kakuzu? Dead? She didn't want to think about it.

"He will, and you shall not be allowed to die." Itachi said steadily, he suddenly turned to cough, and a splurge of blood passed his lips again. Ishiko took the chance and roughly pushed his hand again, and ducked under his arm to run. Itachi coughed again, but covered his mouth and made a one-handed hand sign. But he stopped realizing Ishiko was already out of range.

"Damn it." He cursed through his coughs, but he reached into his cloak and grabbed a clear orange bottle filled with little red pills. Opening the bottle with bloody hands he spilt a handful of the medication into his hand and swallowed all of them whole. _Look at me. I probably look like a druggie. _Itachi thought sourly.

---

Ishiko ran as fast as she could not even bothering to look back. As a spy, she was used to chasing and escaping, mostly escaping. But she assumed Itachi was a much better spy than her, so she ran until she ran out of breathe. Out of the hideout, and out into the forest. She had to get to Kakuzu. She had to try and save him to the best of her ability. He couldn't die. And why wasn't Pein helping at all? Was Leader about to let two of his members die? Just like that? In a way she could see it, if they live, it would make an evaluation on just how strong Konaha is getting, and it may be a lure to get Naruto as well.

Naruto.

In her research, she had discovered Naruto was the nine-tails host. She remembered the boy vividly when she escaped after breaking into the Hokage's mansion. He was so accepting. It be a pain if she were to see him again, because then he would know what she had done.

But maybe Pein was betting on Kakuzu and Hidan dying? It broke her heart thinking that.

-----

Gah. This one is so plain. I'm sorry, I also tried making it as long as I could. But I don't want to risk my internet going out again and I wouldn't be able to post it then.

**[[Haha my brother's so funny. He's dancing right now, and he walks on my back for me since he's the PERFECT weight. Ahhh... my spine was popped and I feel SOO much better. My muscles ache a little though from all the stretching. Omg its so crazy. I got a new crush, a new bag, a new guy-friend, and my neighbor, Jordan is so fun too. Gah, I've had two great days in a row. I think somethin bad's gonna happen. O.o. Does anyone even read this part?]]**


	18. Chapter 18

**This took a considerabley short amount of time. I've had so much homework lately. I've been learning more Russian. I know how to say October and grey. But I'm starting to write it too. Not just speaking so that's gonna take a little while. I'll give about half an hour a night to pure studying. I was also watching a clip of a Russian version of E! News. And it got me real inspired to learn more, and I got this great app for learning Russian too. This chapter... well it implies of another OC from Blood Thirsty Me. She's so awsome! We agreed that both Kisame and Kakuzu are pedo's. Kakuzu being Pedobear and Kisame being Pedoshark. XDD**

**-------**

**Ch. 57**

Ishiko's steps echoed in her mind. She had to be with him. She couldn't stand this separation. It seemed every step she took she was taking two back. She wanted to cry with how frustrated she was. She used to hate his guts. Back in Iwa, letting him die would be the happiest thing in her life. She would have enjoyed it with a box of popcorn. But now, if she were to see him die in front of her eyes she would have been sobbing. He loved her. But she didn't admit she loved him until some time after her mission in Konaha. How worried she was when he came to her with that huge wound and his cheek cut. She felt like a child again. But that's what Kakuzu always called her.

"_You're still just a child." _It always pissed her off. _I'm still your lover! If my being a 'child' pisses you off why are you being a pedophile!? _But she knew because she hated the fact Kakuzu didn't totally accept her like she did him. But she didn't really see any of his physical deformations. They just all merged together to make him the whole being he was today, and she saw it as normal. She growled as her steps became more rapid. She didn't know how fast she was going at this point. But she raised her hand to perform a hand sign.

"**Sa-Chiraito no jutsu! Searchlight Technique!**" She stilled as she focused her mind and she had a mental bird's eye view of everything. _Kakuzu were are you? _The jutsu allowed her to search in a wide range for a comrade in danger, the only down-side, if she spent too much time searching, and then her mind wouldn't be able to return for 24 hours. And she couldn't risk that. Especially when Kakuzu needed her the most, and Hidan as well. She knew his chakra signature. His was the most amazing one she had seen in her entire lifetime. It was so multi-colored. It reminded her of a kaleidoscope. She hated them as a kid, but a little before Keisuke died, she gained an interest in them.

_There he is. _

He wasn't that far away. Maybe a couple of miles. But he was carrying something, and Hidan was a couple of steps behind him as usual. Her eyes froze and she felt all color flush from her body. There was only one objective in her life now. And that was to get to Kakuzu. Her heart filled with warmth and excitement. No stupid attempt from Itachi could keep her from him. She had promised herself that a long time ago. Even if Kakuzu threw her away, her love for him would continue. Sure it would hurt. But seeing him happy in any way would brighten her world again. It would be like sticking a needle into her. At first it would sting, but after a while she would forget the pain it caused.

She dispersed the jutsu and started to run again. She should be there in time. She did well didn't she? Ishiko didn't need a mirror to tell she looked like a needy dog. But he knew she was. She was a coward, a child. All the things that were weak and depended on something to continue living. Her short brown hair whipped around her face. Her eyes narrowed as she broke away from the clutter of trees and into a pathway. She nearly crashed into the ground, of course fearing damage onto her ankles; she moved her weight forward and landed in a crouched position with both hands on the ground.

Hidan whipped around, his scythe swinging intent on beheading the intruder but Ishiko ducked low enough and preformed a couple of hand signs quickly to create a rock barrier to protect her from the second swing.

"Ishiko?" Hidan asked as the red blade sunk into the stone. Ishiko jumped to the top of the stone wall and her gaze met with Kakuzu's. She felt her whole heady heave as she let out a breath.

"Kakuzu-sama." She nearly cried if not for her pride getting the best of her. Kakuzu's eyes widened slightly, trying to make sure she was really there or not. She jumped over to him. _What is she doing here? _Kakuzu watched as her tiny body reached his. She was so innocent-looking. Her now short, shiny chocolate brown hair glistened in the sunlight. Her upper-body was wrapped in tight bandages and she wore a loose dark blue tank top. She crashed head-on into him and her head was pressed against his body. She probably had no idea how beautiful she looked right now. But no matter what she wore, his eyes were always on hers. Wishing to kiss her lips at any moment he desired.

"Kakuzu-sama… please…" Her hands reached up and grabbed his cloak. Her face still hidden into his stomach. His neon green eyes softened and he placed his free hand on top of her head.

"Tell me I did…good." Ishiko asked, her head straightening and Kakuzu looked at her with slight surprise.

"Please…Tell me I'm a good girl. Tell me I did a good thing, coming to you." She asked again and Kakuzu and Hidan could see she was steadily shaking. Hidan stared in complete confusion as Kakuzu's eyes were steadily focused on his frightened lover.

"I don't know what I'll do. I feel like I'll fall apart." She admitted. Ishiko had never felt this way. She was shaking. And this time it wasn't because of her illness. Not even five hours ago, she thought Kakuzu wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. Now she was clutching to him like he was a drug. Except, after a while her need for him didn't fade away. It lasted and burned at her skin if she didn't have him. It as ore like a scar filled with poison.

"What happened? Tell me what happened, Ishiko." Kakuzu's voice rumbled. Ishiko realized just how much went on. She stood up to Itachi; she witnessed the killer power Sachiko had. And the thing was _inside _her. She was a host like those people with the tailed demons inside them. She was dangerous. Ishiko's hands clutched tighter.

"Yeah, what the fuck happened?" Hidan echoed. Ishiko ignored him. She needed Kakuzu to hold her; she unlatched her hands and wrapped her arms around Kakuzu's waist, pressing her cheek against his stomach. Kakuzu dropped the corpse of his bounty and his arms wrapped around his lover tightly. He could tell she wanted to be held. She wanted something to hold onto in her shaky world. For a split second the thought that maybe she met Keisuke again crossed his mind. But she would be in tears if that happened. She would be angry at him. And he doubted she would go to him of all people after seeing her brother again.

"I never realized. I never really found a reason why Pein chose me of all people in Iwa to be a subordinate. And why he's so protective of me and-and…" Kakuzu put a hand on her back and rubbed gently. Did she know? Maybe she did see Keisuke again, and maybe he told her about how dangerous and important she really was. Knowing Keisuke the bastard probably told her that's the only reason Kakuzu had stuck with her for this long. To keep her mentally stable or use her power or some bullshit like that. Ishiko burrowed her face into Kakuzu's cloak and he closed his eyes.

"Are you crying?" He asked simply. She wasn't responding anymore and she was still trembling.

"No. Stupid; why would you think that?" Ishiko murmured. Kakuzu almost chuckled. Her coldness returned. Maybe she did meet up with Keisuke after all. She was being so rude to him all of a sudden. But then again, she was clutching to him like a child would a teddy bear.

"Then are you sulking?" Kakuzu suggested again. Ishiko grumbled something and she shook her head, further rubbing her face in Kakuzu's Akatsuki cloak.

"Then why won't you show me your face?" Kakuzu felt like he was reasoning with a three-year old. Ishiko stilled and she looked up. Her face was adorable. Her big brown eyes accented her short brown hair and her creamy almond skin. He could have sworn he fell in love with her all over again. Her eyebrows furrowed and her 'I'm angry, but I still love you.' Look was aimed precisely on him.

"There! Happy now?" Ishiko yelled. Kakuzu smirked to himself. No matter how much she yelled at him it didn't matter. Because even though she was glaring now, her arms were still tightly wrapped around his waist.

"No need to yell, Ishiko. Now what happened?" Kakuzu asked, slightly glaring with how close Hidan was getting as well. His curious nature was pissing him off. Ishiko turned her head, glaring at Hidan as well. Itachi said Kakuzu would be so upset if he found out. And Itachi was already hurt… She needed to lie. Or at least tell the story; not including Itachi. Especially since Kakuzu hated Itachi so much already for her incident in losing the baby.

"I… I just had a frightening experience. I don't want to talk about it." Frightening indeed. The burnt girl was fresh in her mind. Her pale blue eyes were so grotesque. She's never known anybody whose blue eyes made their appearance uglier. Her burnt skin made her seem like she was going to crack apart or even flake apart like paper. But it never happened, and she moved about without wincing. Kakuzu stared at her. What the hell kind of frightening experience could she have? Did she see Deidara naked?

"Fine. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't push it. But go back Ishiko, I don't want you injured." Kakuzu said softly. Hidan scoffed.

"Yeah that's what we need! Ishiko to come in a fuck shit up and then fucking Kakuzu would blame me for her damn mistakes. Why not just get my food in a cup already?" (Note: In case you can't get it, he's implying Kakuzu would injure him so much he'd only be able to eat food through a straw.) Hidan said obnoxiously. Kakuzu glared and Ishiko's expression dropped. They might die on this mission. That was what Itachi told her. She refused to let that happen in any way. Kakuzu launched his hand and it slammed into Hidan's face. Ishiko gasped as her superior fell to the ground with a grunt and as he spat out blood and wiped is lip.

"Want to start a fight Kakuzu? Because I'm just fucking itching to draw some fucking blood." Hidan smirked, Ishiko could feel the bloodlust radiating off of Kakuzu. He must be really pissed off.

"Or are you too much of a fucking pussy to show your 'dark side' in front of Ishiko?" Hidan taunted again, reminding how much Kakuzu had really softened. But the only softness he ever showed was to Ishiko. Anyone else who pissed him off can rot in hell.

"I'll kill you, Hidan." Hidan smirked as he stood up and grabbed the handle to his triple bladed scythe.

"I'd like nothing better." He spat back. Ishiko realized that they were going to fight, and she felt the stinging of Kakuzu's fingers digging into her back. Ishiko's eyes darted from Kakuzu's cloak to his face. He was glaring intensely and she could hear a low grumbling from his chest.

"Hidan-sama! Stop it!" Ishiko scolded, even though she couldn't see him, she was glaring. Hidan's eyes only flashed to Ishiko for a second, she sounded like his mother as well. But he knew his mother was long dead. He pulled his scythe out and twirled it a couple of times. Ishiko couldn't say what he could and couldn't do.

"Stay out of it Ishiko." Hidan said sharply. Kakuzu pressed the young girl closer to himself. She was seventeen damn it! She should be able to handle Hidan by now. But she pushed away from Kakuzu and right as Hidan's scythe came down Kakuzu yelled her name and Ishiko stared up in surprise while charging her hand with chakra. Ishiko crouched down and slammed her hand upward, catching the scythe in her chakra-protected hand. Hidan stopped. There as something different. Ishiko's naturally brown eyes were now burning amber, like molten rock. Ishiko has had enough of this. Hidan was starting to piss her off to no end. He glared even harder and with one swift motion, she threw the scythe aside, knocking it out of the albino man's hand completely.

"_**Your being a kid Hidan, cut it out**_." Ishiko growled with so much ferocity that even Kakuzu couldn't recognize that voice as Ishiko's. Something was changing with her. He knew it. Keisuke had told him before, of a power that was being held dormant inside her that was as powerful as a nuclear warhead. He never even thought of that effect it would have on her. What toll it would take on her body as it was being released and slowly leaking out. It was like a plant growing inside a rock. As it spreads its roots the rock around it crumbles and falls to pieces. Kakuzu could feel his heartbeat in his chest. His main heart. The one that felt so much love for Ishiko. Even Hidan backed off and he stared at Ishiko with eyes Kakuzu had never seen before. Fearful eyes.

_I've never… _Hidan's thoughts started as Ishiko glared at him once more before turning her head and walking away. The back of Hidan's neck was prickling from the overwhelming coldness that struck him.

_Seen so much bloodlust and malevolence in her eyes before. _Hidan thought. Ishiko returned to Kakuzu's side and grabbed his hand childishly. Her expression was filled with concern and anger. Kakuzu looked at her and he gave her a reassuring look. She looked down and retracted her hand.

"I just… wanted to see you. I'll be leaving now." She started before Kakuzu grabbed her arm possessively. No way was he going to let her leave like that after she just had a mental breakdown. What did she have to leave for?

"I need to give a message, and then visit my Mother. I'll meet up with you after I'm done." Her Mother? Why did she suddenly want to visit her Mother? Kakuzu stared at her but let her go. If she wanted to go then she should, he had realized long ago that if he truly loved her, he'd want for her what she wanted for herself. She didn't want to leave. _Maybe if I tell Hidan… he can protect Kakuzu for me_. But Ishiko knew if she stayed with Kakuzu, she may die herself. She needed to finish up some things before that even possibly happened. She wouldn't take long.

"You're turning in a bounty?" Ishiko asked, noticing the corpse Kakuzu dropped on the ground. A bird chirped as Kakuzu picked it up again with his muscular arms. The dead bald man was even turning a little blue.

"Yes. You remember where it was right? Meet us again there, we'll wait for you." Kakuzu said, making the decision for both him and Hidan. Ishiko nodded and just as she turned she could feel a tall figure looming over her, green eyes glowing.

"Hey Kakuzu you cocksucker! Give me a fucking warning next time you decide to fucking throw and damn corpse on me! Fucking nasty!" Hidan hollered at the top of his lungs. Ishiko turned in surprise as she cried out in shock as she felt Kakuzu's powerful hands lift her up and cradled her. Ishiko's hands launched up to balance herself on Kakuzu's shoulders and he smirked. Kakuzu loved the surprised look in her eyes, because he knew he was the only one who saw them turn into eyes filled with emotion. He would be the only one to see them filled with love and faith. _Take that Keisuke. Have you ever received her kisses? Have you ever seen her look at you with lust and love? _Kakuzu adjusted so he reached one hand up to pull his mask down.

"No kiss?" Ishiko's eyes widened and a noticeable blush broke out across her creamy almond skin. But he didn't understand, no matter how hard he tried why she kept on loving her Mother. Why did Ishiko keep returning to that hellhole of a home? Even Keisuke said their Mother was a horrible woman. As soon as he could, he packed up and left. Ishiko's small lips landed on his and he smirked while invading her mouth with his tongue. Hers was so slender and tasty. He moaned into her mouth and turned to lean her on a tree. Immediately she knew what was going on.

"Kakuzu! Not in the forest!! Hidan-sama's right over there!!" Ishiko pleaded but Kakuzu silenced her with another kiss and his hands reached down her pants. Ishiko tried to suppress a moan. Damn it she was seventeen! She should be having sex on a daily basis!

"You know you want it just as I do." Kakuzu whispered in her ear and licked the cartilage. Ishiko finally let out a breathy moan and Kakuzu groaned in response. She did have any idea how much of a tease she constantly was? She was just so damn cute all the time. At least, to him she was the only cute female in the world. Nobody else compared. Not even that other brown-haired kunoichi in the hideout. _She talks in a similar way to Ishiko… She shouldn't try and talk like her, or I might mistake her for being cute. _But he knew he should probably keep his distance. After all, if she was with Kisame, Kakuzu had to be nice since he owed Kisame some debt after all.

"Fine. Just this- AH! Once." Ishiko said already panting.

----

Kakuzu leaned against the tree, quite satisfied with himself as Ishiko was having a more difficult time. She tugged her tank top to waist length as she search ruthlessly and with a huge blush on her face.

"Kakuzu where is my underwear!?" She asked furiously. Kakuzu twirled the small piece of fabric in his hands and held it in the light, almost like he was admiring a jewel. Had Keisuke ever had this pleasure? Hah. Ishiko had loved him the way she did Keisuke. That and more. The devil-child was just trying to get under his skin. Torturing him even more. Well, Keisuke had failed at making Kakuzu suffer. And that was because Ishiko could easily heal any wound Keisuke had ever inflicted on him. Ishiko blushed and her eyes were hidden under her hair. _Ishiko looks like she might cry. _Normally, he wouldn't want her to cry. But thinking about Keisuke, and the way they were competing for the girl's love. It made him think differently. _I'd like to see her cry. _Kakuzu's eyes narrowed.

"Give it back to me! I'm not going to my Mother while not wearing any underwear!!" Ishiko yelled. Kakuzu sighed; he supposed that would be a bad idea. And since she was planning to go give a message to somebody, he didn't want to see him or her to see his dear little Ishiko without underwear. Damn; and he was hoping to keep this as a prize.

"Here. Go, and hurry. I'd like to see you again soon." And with that, as well as a peck on the cheek, Kakuzu pulled his mask back up and turned to leave Ishiko to gather her things that he himself threw to the side while in the heat and excitement of the moment. He could still visibly see the scar on her forehead as well. Proof that her kekkei was failing her. Why this was happening baffled him and her. She had no explanation, and since her kekkei genkai was a phenomenon in itself, it couldn't be explained why such a miracle was failing.

"Ishiko." He called softly to get her attention. Watching her get dressed was certainly not as fun as watching her take article clothing off piece by piece. Her brown eyes looked at him with a pure curious look. So adorable.

"I love you." She blinked for a few minutes and finally they softened and she smiled lightly.

"I love you too, Kakuzu." She admitted back. Kakuzu nodded and walked back to a pissed off Hidan. But that was nothing new. She turned her head to try and get on her pants properly. They were a little big on her, but they fit at the waistline and they gave her room to move her legs freely. So they were okay, even though they were an ugly shade of beige. Her eyes softened even more. Kakuzu was always the one admitted his feelings for her. Even when she hated him. When he first said 'I love you', she didn't want to hear any of it. She didn't want to hear that such a man would love her. She closed her eyes completely while holding her fists to her ears. _You wanted to close your eyes from the truth. Keep your innocence. Deny everything. _But Kakuzu was her life now. She had to accept that.

She turned and took a deep breathe while performing some hand signs.

"Sa-Chiraito no jutsu. Search-light technique!" And opened her eyes to see the land in a bird's eye view again. Where was he? She search frantically for his chakra signature. It should have been a very light-shade of blue. And there were tremendous amounts of it as well. It shouldn't be that hard to locate him. She zeroed in where she saw his chakra signature. _I found you! _And she quickly over scanned the building. No dark red chakra. _Good. Itachi's not there. He must have left to get medical help. _That would have been bad, to run into Itachi. But as she zeroed in on the man she was looking for, she spotted an unfamiliar chakra. She'd never seen that shade before. An intruder? She dispersed the jutsu and she got out her scroll of sealed weapons.

She would take care of it, as the Akatsuki head spy besides Zetsu, it was her job to keep the secrets of the Akatsuki and take care of intruders. She glared and she started off. She needed to make this quick too. She would quickly take the intruder out of his misery.

----

Hope you liked this chapter! I know it might be short but that's okay right? Riiight??


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry, this one is significantly short. I feel bad, but there was just nothing else I could come up with. Ah.... hope you guys like it. Review Responses:

**Blood Thirsty Me**: Aw thanks :) I try to keep them all in character, becuase I just get so sick of mary sue's which is why I'm so mean to Ishiko occasionally.

**Cheeky Half-Demon**: Of course not XD I like how your satisfied with anything I give. O.o That sounds wrong XD

Kay, here it is, the long-awaited CHILD PLAY CHAPTER 58!!

* * *

CH. 58

She reached the hideout, and she could sense the two different chakra. One was a tremendous pressure she recognized as Kisame's. But the other was a complete mystery. It was possibly less than her own. She walked quietly down the hall, going as silent as she could. To be honest, there is no true disappearing trick that spies use. As she located the dark green chakra she saw with Kisame's, she started to ease her steps and quietly summoned a slender wire with two pieces at the metal at the ends. Maybe she could sneak up on the intruder. It would be quick, maybe even keep them alive so she could interrogate them later. Find out how exactly they made it into the hideout inn the first place, or even found it.

She cursed to herself when she found the intruder was in Kisame's room. _Why are they in Kisame's room? _She saw earlier Kisame was in another place in the hideout. Maybe trying to get a surprise attack on the shark man? She stood by the door, debating whether she should burst in or not. She didn't want to get attacked. Nor did she want to use violence. The wire was just a restraining technique. With a steady hand, she carefully placed her hand on the doorknob, and prepared to fling it open. After taking a breath, she did.

"What the hell!?" A small voice yelped and Ishiko tumbled in, locating the intruder.

"Stay there! What business do you have here?!" Ishiko yelled officially. The intruder was a shock to see. She seemed Ishiko's age, a little skinnier. She wore a red and grey tank top with black shorts and leggings. She had brown hair and brown eyes very much like hers but hers was even shorter than Ishiko's. She looked awful young to be an assassin, but then Ishiko probably looked awful young to be a professional spy. The girl stared at her with a minor girl but sighed and sat on the bed, making Ishiko edgy.

"I'm the Akatsuki helper. I'm in charge of watching Tobi." She explained and looked at Ishiko dead set in the eyes.

"I came her with Kisame." She said again, Ishiko looked skeptical. And she nodded towards her. That was a lie. If anyone came into the Akatsuki Pein of somebody should have alerted her. Did Kakuzu and Hidan know about this?

"What's your name?" Ishiko asked again, pulling out a kunai and holding it, preparing to attack if needed. The girl looked at the kunai, and then her.

"Dariru. I come from the Land of Waves." Dariru informed. Ishiko's eyes narrowed and then she stood upright and put the kunai back in her pocket.

"Then I'm sorry. Kisame-sama must have failed to alert me of this." She apologized, but she'd make sure to question Kakuzu about it later. Dariru nodded and said it was okay. But Ishiko still felt a little guilty.

"My name is Ishiko from Iwagakure. I'm the Akatsuki spy, and its main one besides Zetsu-sama." Dariru mentally winced from remembering Zetsu, the man always stank of dead and decaying bodies and it was grotesque. That thing was able to be a spy? She thought that if he was within twenty feet of anyone they would be able to smell him. Maybe he was a really good spy. Dariru smiled and nodded towards Ishiko.

"Nice to meet you, but why are you here?" Dariru asked.

"Oh!" Ishiko gasped and she reached back in her kunai pouch to grab a scroll out of the cream-colored bag and she held it out.

"It's a message for Kisame-sama." Dariru cautiously took it and held it to her chest, smiling softly to Ishiko. She had to go now, if she wanted to be able to get to her Mother and then back to help Kakuzu and Hidan before anything bad happened, just thinking about it made her anxious and scared.

"I'll make sure I give it to him." Ishiko nodded. That was her last message to the world in case anything happened. And she was sure something was going to happen. She felt replaced in a way. This girl. Dariru was brought here without Ishiko's knowledge, and she looked almost like her. Except skinnier and shorter hair. She was here to take care of the Akatsuki. They didn't need Ishiko any longer. Ishiko nodded and turned to step out.

"Thank you."

---

Miaki was sitting watching the daily news as usual. Ishiko was at the academy. That's where Ishiko has been going a lot these days. But Miaki didn't like it one but. Ishiko could have been here, with her. But instead she was out helping strangers. Giving all her love to somebody she haven't known before. But she loved her daughter. She always did. Nothing would change that, but it still didn't help the fact that Miaki was feeling like she was being ignored by Ishiko. She came home after Miaki fell asleep and left before she could wake up. She didn't like what this village was doing to her. Ever since she was born.

"_Father, why Ishiko? She's my second-born. Why not Keisuke?" Miaki was in the kitchen, getting a late-night snack for Ishiko when she heard the conversation between her husband and father-in-law. She stopped to listen what they were talking about, and why they wouldn't speak about it with her first. _

"_You know why I don't trust Keisuke. That boy's always been-" _

"_A prodigy. He's already graduated from the academy, he's a smart boy." Her husband defended. Miaki could hear Tomoe sigh. _

"_A vulture is smart. A crocodile is smart. Even if he's smart, he's a devil-child!" Tomoe said loudly, only to be hushed by his son. _

"_The whole council agreed. Ishiko would be the perfect vessel. She has the bloodline trait, and if what you said is correct, hers is even stronger than Keisuke's…?" Tomoe said softly. There was a silence. _

"_Yes. It is." Miaki's husband said in a defeated tone. Tomoe let out a triumph scoff and he stepped toward his son. _

"_The council needed a vessel, since nobody wanted to seal __**it **__in an object, seeing nobody could be trusted to keep it safe. Robbery is a big deal you know. And then there's always double-agents that could reveal it's location. So, we should store it away in a completely controllable environment, a human baby. And a Tsuwa is the perfect solution to our problems!!" Tomoe said. Miaki brought a hand to her mouth. Her baby girl? A vessel? No! She wouldn't hand over her darling baby girl to the council! Never! She'll kill herself and Ishiko before that happened! _

"_Father! Listen to what your asking of me! Miaki would be devastated!" Tomoe's son was started to be a problem. If he wasn't careful he might end up on the village's assassination list. Miaki felt her eyes tear at her husband holding how she would feel above all other things. Even their own child. _

"_She would die easily if she's hunted down, and she wouldn't need obvious protection which would make other villages suspicious of what we have!" Tomoe tried again. Tomoe looked at his son. What had he become? His son used to shine with pride with his shining brown hair and brown eyes. But now, ever since he married that outsider, Miaki, his brown hair had streaks of grey, and wrinkles had set in next to his faded brown eyes. But he loved his children, and most of all; his wife. He was a doting husband, and an insult to the Tsuwa name. _

"_Father. Leave my family's household. You are no longer welcome." Silence filled the room as Tomoe was just scorned by his own son. Rage filled the Tsuchikage. He did not fight his way with the council just to be shot down by _

"_Am I? It's an honor to meet the Tsuchikage's son, my, your just as attractive as he was back in his days." A much more deep-set voice said with amusement. _

"_M-Ma…." Her husband was obviously lost for words, and shock set in and a bump was heard along with a crash that was caused by one of Miaki's vases landing on the ground. _

"_Yes. It's me. I'm sure you don't understand the true value of this offer. This decision is vital that you accept." The deep set voice said, with a twist of a light-hearted tone. A voice a hypnotist would use. There was a silence before Miaki's husband spoke up again. _

"_I… accept then. Ishiko is a perfect vessel. I'm sorry I argued, Father." Miaki's husband finally caved in and there was a chuckle from the stranger. _

"_Good choice, son. I also expect you on the front line tomorrow." _

That was around thirteen years ago. Right before her husband went to war and died. She had lost her husband then. Then, Keisuke died seven years ago. Even Ishiko was alive, she felt like she was losing her only daughter.

"Mother? I'm home." Miaki gasped and tore her eyes from the television. Ishiko? Her baby was home? The front door closed shut and Miaki made her way to the main hallway. Ishiko was looking as cute as usual. Her big round brown eyes and she looked shyly at her Mother. Miaki ran and grasped Ishiko in a tight hug.

"Ishiko! Ishiko your home!!" Miaki said, practically dragging Ishiko to the ground. Ishiko chuckled and patted Miaki's black hair down.

"Yes I am Mother." Ishiko said softly. Miaki could feel tears edging her eyes and she dug her head in Ishiko's collarbone. How she missed her daughter so.

"I'll cook you anything Ishiko! You've been working so hard lately! I've missed you!" Miaki mumbled and lifted her head up to see her daughter. Ishiko was smiling and she put her small hands on her mother's shoulders.

"Thank you Mother, I think I'll have some ramen noodles actually." Ishiko smiled and Miaki felt herself freeze. No. That was wrong. Ishiko never liked ramen noodles. Miaki stared into Ishiko's brown eyes and she grabbed Ishiko's throat. Ishiko let out a surprised squeal and Miaki glared.

"No. Ishiko hates ramen noodles." Ishiko grabbed Miaki's wrist as the older woman yanked Ishiko up and dragged her to the living room.

"Mother! L-Let go!" Ishiko pleaded. But this wasn't the Ishiko Miaki knew. The Ishiko that Miaki remembered hated ramen noodles. Where had that Ishiko gone? Why wouldn't she come home and greet her mother? Miaki started to cry and thrust Ishiko to the ground.

"Where's my Ishiko!!?" Miaki screamed and Ishiko looked up at Miaki with pleading eyes.

"Mother…" Miaki slapped the brunette and Ishiko let out a cry of pain and surprise. She has had enough. If Ishiko wouldn't be the Ishiko Miaki had birthed, then there will be no Ishiko at all. A glint rang in Ishiko's Mother's eyes and Ishiko's eyes went wide. Miaki grabbed the nearby letter opener and she glared.

"M-mother!!" Ishiko said alarmingly and Miaki slashed, cutting open the skin on Ishiko's cheek. Ishiko held a arm up in a defensive motion. She screamed again, but Miaki ignored her and grabbed Ishiko's throat again.

"Die…" Miaki said maliciously and rammed the sharp weapon into the sternum of her own daughter. Tears leaked from Miaki's eyes and she reached the breaking point. This had gone on far enough, Ishiko spat blood from her mouth as she tried to speak, but blood that was filling up her lungs was making it hard to breathe. Suddenly, her maternal instinct kicked in and she dropped the letter opener and clutched her daughter's body close to her. Blood mixed with tears and Miaki kept muttering Ishiko's name, patting her hair down comfortably.

"It's okay baby." Miaki choked out. Ishiko was shaking now, and Miaki felt her tears run like a waterfall from her grey eyes. _Dear god what have this come to? How could I do this for so long? This is my baby. My Ishiko. _Crimson stained Miaki's pale hands and she grabbed the letter opener as Ishiko began to still.

"Your not going to be alone Ishiko-chan."

"_Mommy?" Ishiko asked as the girl was watching her mother wash the dishes. Miaki turned to her daughter and smiled. _

"_Yes dear?" Miaki returned and Ishiko, with her short brown hair in cute little pigtails held up a poorly-drawn stick figure with long black hair holding the stick hand of a shorter stick figure with brown dots on their face and much shorter brown hair. Miaki smiled in delight and dropped the plate she was holding and went over to praise her child. _

"_That is so pretty Ishiko-chan, did you do that all by yourself?" Miaki praised and slight color flushed Ishiko's cheeks and she nodded. _

"_It's for you Mommy! I love you!" Ishiko declared and Miaki felt so joyous. She took the picture and attacked it to the fridge with a magnet, displaying Ishiko's work of art. _

"_I love it dear, thank you so much!" Miaki said as she walked over to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek, Ishiko giggled in response. Before she could pull away, Ishiko grabbed her mother by the cheeks with her small hands and kissed her mother back. Miaki chuckled and she went back to washing dishes as Ishiko happily drew away, not knowing a certain jealous brother was glaring a hole into the back of Miaki's head. _

Miaki took the sharp object and plunged it into her own heart, coughing up blood in the process. Ishiko wouldn't die alone. Miaki would go wherever her daughter went. Miaki fell to the ground, reaching to her daughter and grabbing the cold hand. Never alone.

"Ishiko…."

---

Kakuzu kept walking, wondering what was holding Ishiko up for so long. Certainly a visit to her Mother couldn't last very long. The woman was insane and would probably drive Ishiko out before two seconds have passed. The road was huge, and the sun was burning Hidan's and his back. Hidan kept complaining about the dry weather, but Kakuzu ignored him as usual. Still no sign of the bounty office, but no sign of Ishiko as well. Did something happen? A breeze passed and Kakuzu could feel his insides turn. He froze and stilled his steps as he felt something off. Hidan noticed his sudden alertness.

"What's wrong douche bag?" Hidan asked with fake concern. Kakuzu knew something was wrong, but he couldn't tell exactly what, and it was a feeling he only felt for a Tsuwa. Kakuzu shook it off and continued walking. If Ishiko was able to handle her mother for as long as she had, of course she could handle the woman now. But Kakuzu couldn't help but feel the regret he did now for not killing Miaki when he had the chance. Ishiko will be back.

"It's nothing, now shut up before I rip your lips off." Kakuzu threatened, and Hidan did, for all of five seconds of course.

* * *

Um, right, your probably sitting there with gaping mouth and tears in your eyes. Well, don't fret, its not the end.... YET!! And I'm not going to reveal anything else or I'll spoil it XD. Also, I'm struggling with fan art so if you have any ideas for banners or pictures, please message me becuase I'm stumped.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry this chapter came out so late. I planned to have it out this morning, but then I ran out of time becuase I woke up late. Of course. GAWD! I need a bf becuase my fav book's gonna be a movie! That's right! Cirque Du Freak!! I loved that book series and its gonna be a movie! TWO DAYS AFTER MY BIRTHDAY!!!! I can't wait. I'm going to get myself a boyfriend so he can take me ^^. Hahaha. Anyway yeah I had a good day, and I hope you guys like this chapter.

* * *

CH. 59

Ishiko had to get there and fast, while she was performing the searchlight jutsu to find where Kakuzu and Hidan where, she found that a couple other unrecognizable chakra were considerably close by. Although one was an oddly familiar color. She decided to skip her visit with her Mother, which could always wait until after she had taken care of this problem. She panted as she ran as fast as she could she considered using a transportation jutsu, but she knew that would dangerously decrease her chakra and if she arrived in the middle of some battle or in a situation where she would need it, she would be screwed. So she decided to just run. After all that was what she was best at, but this time she was running toward the possible trouble. Nearby, a fox was chewing on the corpse of a rabbit.

---

Hidan cursed as he waited on the steps of a very large bathroom. Kakuzu was inside trading in the bounty. God knows why he was taking so damn long. He cursed again as he could smell the disgusting stench of piss on his cloak. Great, now Kakuzu was going to give a bitch fit because he was going to wash it and use up water which costs money and all that bullshit. Maybe if Ishiko was to go in and have the stench rot in her clothing, he could sneak his clothes in with hers and get away bruise-free. Finally he heard footsteps behind him, which he assumed where Kakuzu's.

"Took you long enough Kakuzu!!" Hidan complained, bending back to look at his partner, but his eyes widened when he realized it was a dark-haired man with a goatee and a Konaha headband, and he was preparing to throw some shuriken at him. Right as the throwing stars nearly reached Hidan, he quickly drew his scythe and used it to deflect the shuriken and then launched at the man himself. He missed. _God damn it, where's Ishiko when you need her? And what the fuck!? I fucking missed!! _Hidan cursed as two other men from opposite sides came and drove two rather large kunai in his vital spots. He couldn't move, and as he noticed some spiky-haired brat on the roof was smirking and using some sort of jutsu to keep him still.

"Hidan!!" Ishiko screamed at the top of her lungs and all eyes landed on her, in the middle of the road, still panting. Hidan spat some blood in her direction.

"About fucking time. When the fuck were you planning to be back? When I'm decapitating maybe?" Hidan asked sarcastically. Ishiko looked around and smirked as she got a kunai out, not liking what trouble Hidan got into this time. Finally her eyes landed on the spiky-haired male on the roof, and their eyes met. _I-It's that one boy I met when I was escaping Konaha… _Ishiko recalled. He didn't look much different, mostly just his attire. _It's Ishiko!! _Shikamaru thought, glaring at her now, but he tried to stay focused on the albino man. The two men were still confused on why Hidan wasn't dying just yet, and they wiggled the kunai making Hidan groan in pain.

"Ow! Would you fucking stop already!? That shit hurts!" Hidan growled and the team panicked as they had one unexpected opponent and one who would die. Asuma stared in shock.

"What is this guy? Immortal?" Izumo said and that made Hidan smirk.

"No shit Sherlock. Ishiko! Get the fuck over here and knock these suckers out right now!!" Izumo and Kotetsu exchanged glances at they looked at the girl. _A girl? What threat could she be to us? _They questioned, but since she knew this Akatsuki member, she could be stronger than she first appeared. Shikamaru kept concentrated on Hidan, but he still mildly wanted to fight Ishiko at the moment. She was able to break in the Hokage's mansion. But he never expected for her to be working with the Akatsuki. Ishiko looked at Asuma and she nodded to Hidan.

"Alright Hidan-sama…" Ishiko bent her knees and prepared to launch but a voice broke her concentration.

"Don't worry guys I'll handle her." Ishiko felt her world stop turning. The roof of the building suddenly exploded in dust and rubble but Ishiko hardly noticed. The only thing she could see right now was the man standing before her, and the man who was smirking at her like he always used to. His purple scarf was waving in the wind and she could feel her heart stop completely. This wasn't supposed to happen. She felt her foot move back and the kunai was shaking in her hands.

"Nice to see you again, Ishi-chan…" Keisuke said in that velvety voice she used to love so much. His chocolate eyes looked her over and Ishiko felt an unbelievable rage and hysteria set in.

"What are you doing here!?" She demanded her voice troubled. Keisuke's smirk dropped and he frowned like he was disappointed and he was. He finally got away from that wretched annoying Sakura and a chance to see his beloved younger sister again. The one person he ever wanted in the world, the one girl he would choose to have in his perfect world. And she was demanded why he was here.

"I'm here to see you again of course." Keisuke said smoothly, but Ishiko didn't seem to be taking his appearance well. But that was good. Her mental stability was finally breaking. His mission was completed. He can finish his last business now. He held a hand out to Ishiko.

"We can go home now Ishiko, no more fighting, no more lies. I have a nice position in Konaha and I'm sure they can forgive-" Keisuke tried but he was cut off by Ishiko's distressed voice.

"No!! I don't want a life with you! I never did!"

---

Kakuzu really had no interest in the fight that involved Hidan and the Konaha shinobi; He was mostly concentrated on Ishiko and that bastard Keisuke. He wanted to go over to her and kick the shit out of Keisuke to make him stop making her so distressed, but he knew he couldn't do that. Knowing these Konaha shinobi they'd use her to make him give himself up. And he couldn't live knowing Ishiko would damn right blame herself for letting such a thing happen.

"I only want Kakuzu! Kakuzu's the only one for me now can't you understand that!? I'm done with you Nii-san!" In hearing those words escape from Ishiko's mouth, Kakuzu knew he wouldn't mind dying right then and there. Because he would die a very happy man. He had won over Keisuke. He beat Keisuke in the one game that truly mattered to the young man and struck home. The one thing Keisuke ever truly cared about. Little Ishiko Tsuwa. There was silence between the two, and Hidan was decapitated. He couldn't listen to their conversation anymore, because now Hidan was complaining to him for help he had earlier rejected and even prohibited. Hopefully this whole thing would end soon so he could possibly twist the knife in Keisuke's heart even more.

---

Keisuke could feel his heart burst into a million pieces. Ishiko's lovely brown eyes twinkled with tears. Tears he had caused. How long had he suffered? Standing on the sidelines watching his beloved sister, and longing to receive her love? A love that stretches beyond the simplicity of brother and sister. Too long to simply let it shatter like this. Especially for a man he had played and a man who was not worth Ishiko's love. This world was made for the two of them. Anything else didn't matter. They were the stars. Everyone else didn't exist. They were the animals. Keisuke looked down momentarily before he finally looked at her with cold eyes.

"So, you do not love me anymore Ishiko-chan?" Keisuke asked. Ishiko's eyes darted left and right. Oh God. Why was he doing this? Of course she didn't love him anymore. He killed Tadashi before her eyes. His burnt face echoed in her mind and she shut her eyes, as if she could simply block out the image. He watched her being tortured and cry for help, but he gave none. She clutched at her arms as if she could still feel the tingling electricity run through her nerves. He wasn't the loving older brother she remembered then. Was he ever? But she couldn't gather the strength to say it. She couldn't say she didn't love her brother. Sure she hated him. Sure she would never want to see him again. But the bruising love she felt for him when they were children was still burning a dim light in her heart. She couldn't put it out, and it wouldn't go out.

"_What are you studying Nii-san?" Ishiko asked her brother, placing her fingers on the edge of Keisuke's desk. The boy lifted his forehead from his palm and smiled at his younger sister. Every time she was in the room she just made him so much happier. Her brown eyes were wide with curiosity. Keisuke chuckled. _

"_The Egyptians." Keisuke responded, setting a hand on Ishiko's head. The girl smiled widely and crawled into his lap, tugging on his scarf. He kept his amused smirk as she tugged on it and brought her face closer. _

"_Really? What do they do!?" Ishiko asked excitedly. Keisuke closed his eyes momentarily as a wonderful thought invaded his mind. _

"_They were incestuous." Keisuke responded, watching as his sister's eyebrows went up in confusion and she tilted her head, not understanding the term that has crossed Keisuke's mind ever since he set eyes on her in the hospital. Ishiko turned to look at his book, which had writing and pictures in it. Her eyes landed on one particular picture of an ancient drawing of a woman and a man by her side. The Queen and King. _

"_What does that mean?" Ishiko asked innocently. Keisuke watched her actions carefully and he leaned back, with Ishiko still in his lap. She was only six and still as adorable as a kitten. _

"_It means a brother and a sister that love each other a lot. They would love each other and rule the world together." Keisuke explained, leaning forward and setting a hand on her small shoulder and settling his chin on her other one. Ishiko's eyes widened in the realization. Brother? Keisuke. Sister? Ishiko. She made the mental picture. Love each other a lot? She loved Keisuke, and she was sure Keisuke loved her back. Ishiko smiled and looked back at her brother. _

"_So… does that make us Egyptians?!" Ishiko asked. Keisuke chuckled and started petting her head. She was just so amusing. _

"_Well that depends. Do you love me?" Keisuke asked, closing his eyes, waiting to hear her answer. Ishiko got a concerned look on her face and she leaned closer. _

"_Of course I do, uh! I will always love Keisuke-kun! Always! Always!" She said with worry Keisuke wouldn't believe her. Keisuke opened his brown eyes that matched her and she smiled brightly. _

"_And I love you too Ishiko." He said back. His eyes softened. _

"_We'll rule the world side by side; does that sound good to you?" Keisuke asked. Ishiko's cheeks flushed but she looked the happiest she's ever been. _

"_Keisuke will be my King?" She asked, grabbing his face in her tiny hands. Keisuke felt his smile grown bigger. He loved that idea. Keisuke would be anything she asked him to be. If she wanted him to be her King then he would be her King. He wished she would ask him to be her lover as well. Keisuke nodded and put one finger under her chin. _

"_As long as Ishiko will be my Queen." _

That was so long ago. Eleven years ago to be exact. But they promised they would rule the world together, and that's exactly what he was doing. That all he has ever wanted. They would rule the world that only contained the both of them. That was all Keisuke had been working to achieve all these years. Ishiko's grip on the kunai tightened.

"I-… I do. But I'm mad at Keisuke! I don't want anything to do with him! But that still doesn't change I love you. I always do, but Kakuzu's the only one for me." Ishiko explained. Keisuke gained a weak smile. He supposed there was no helping it. She wasn't willing, but that could always change. After all, she held the most power anyone had the opportunity to posses. And as he had always said, likes and dislikes can change in an instant, and love can always wander. But power was the ultimate; and everlasting truth.

"I see. Kakuzu had beaten me in this game, this time." Keisuke wanted to remind her, why they both met in the first place. Why Kakuzu had a connection to her to begin with. It was because he had loved Kakuzu once. Of course it was a fake love, but Kakuzu was head over heals for him. And when he 'died', they both found a connection, something similar. Keisuke lowered his head and gave a soft chuckle; Ishiko was still cautious and kept her hold of the kunai. He took a step toward his dear little sister, withdrawing his hand, knowing she wouldn't want to go with him now. Ishiko stayed still, not quite sure how to handle a situation like this.

Asuma saw Keisuke walk towards the Akatsuki girl. He never quite trusted the boy. As pain was making his arm and side of his face throb, he knew he had to deal with Hidan first. Hidan had one of the huge kunai and he swung it towards the Sarutobi. Asuma had first planned to break it in half with his chakra sword, but he decided to might as well stop this before it got too far. He grabbed the kunai by the handle and nodded toward Izumo with a hand sign followed by throwing it to the brown-haired man. Izumo nodded back and jumped high to catch it, and then he awkwardly bent his body to throw it again. Kakuzu watched, unable to do anything about it. Maybe this was how things were supposed to turn out. Keisuke had long been a devil child and a plaque to the world. It was about time somebody ended his life, but knowing Ishiko would be upset about the whole thing, he would pay for causing her that. Kakuzu launched himself and kicked the Sarutobi down, causing him to groan in pain. But it was too late.

The kunai knife was set in motion, and right as Keisuke was within arm's length of Ishiko, the metal came piercing through his back, making him cough up blood automatically, causing the crimson liquid to speckle across Ishiko's face. She blinked in surprise and Keisuke stumbled to her. _Keisuke!!! _Ishiko wanted to scream. She managed to catch him in her small arms, and she looked at the other men. Tears spilled and she looked back at her brother who was dying in her arms. She slumped to her knees and Keisuke continued to spit up blood. Her eyes began to fill with horror as Keisuke turned his head and he was still smiling softly, his eyes were starting to fade.

"No… This wasn't supposed to happen." Ishiko whispered to Keisuke, Keisuke winced and he pointing to the kunai embedded in his back. Ishiko recognized the motion and she shook her head rapidly. She couldn't do that. He'll bleed more. He'll die. Keisuke closed his eyes reasonably and his hand caught her chin as his eyes spoke his words for his mouth that was filling with blood couldn't. Ishiko finally took a deep breathe and nodded.

"This will hurt okay Nii-san?" She said softly and Keisuke nodded back. Keisuke turned to his side and Ishiko took a strong grip of the kunai, pulling it out with as much force and as fast as she could. Keisuke grunted and Ishiko's eyes widened as more blood poured out, she threw the kunai aside and she looked at the wound. It couldn't heal before because the kunai was in the way. But now Keisuke's kekkei genkai should take over and heal him. Right?

"Nii-san? Nii-san!!" Ishiko gasped, realizing the wound was not healing in the least. Keisuke didn't answer, he only smirked and he opened his eyes slightly and he brought a hand to lightly stroke her cheek. His blood streaking her creamy almond skin. Watching her so concerned brought some peace to his heart.

"Why aren't you healing Nii-san!? What's wrong!?" She asked frantically, confused on what to do. Keisuke looked at her, watching his tears fall for him was rather an amusing sight. He would have laughed if not for the blood that was flooding his lungs. Damn. Izumo must have punctured his lungs. The pain was unbearable, but he learned to bite his tongue from saying anything. But she needed to know why he wasn't healing.

"Our bloodline grows weaker, the older it gets. And for such an m-massive wound like this… Ishi-chan… there's so saving me…" Keisuke choked. Ishiko shook her head. No. Keisuke couldn't die. It was painful to lose him a first time. And she was experiencing excruciating pain to watch him die in her arms. She felt hot tears leak from her eyes and fall on Keisuke. She clenched her teeth.

"No! We can save you Keisuke! I can save you! You can't die!! Not like this! Not like this!!" Ishiko screeched. Keisuke spat up more blood, and his faded eyes landed on hers. No. They couldn't separate now. Her heart felt like it was being ripped apart. After all they've been through. All hatred she felt for him seeped out of her like the blood was seeping out of Keisuke's body. It was a funny thing really. How people don't really change until death reaches them. How they could go they're whole lives not even knowing what color the sky is. Until they're on their backs dying. Keisuke never did like the clouds.

"Ishiko… this once. Just… let me taste you." Keisuke spoke so softly Ishiko had to really strain what he was saying. Ishiko's eyes widened as Keisuke leaned upward, straining his muscles and making him bleed more.

"Just once…" Keisuke pleaded. Ishiko nodded, wiping away some of her tears and their lips met. His were chapped and bloody. And hers were so lovely. But he expected as much from Ishiko. His adorable little angel. He pressed his crimson-stained hand against her cheek. Wanting more of her. He had gone this long without. It was an honor to have her loving kiss, even in death. Ishiko winced as Keisuke coughed in her mouth and a liquid made its way in her mouth, and she was forced to swallow. It was disgusting. His blood made its way into her throat and she wanted to vomit. This was wrong to start with. This was her brother. But even she couldn't deny the immense love she felt for him. Keisuke opened his eyes and they glistened. _Stage one of Operation C, complete. _He thought to himself.

Dying was nothing anyone described it to be. It wasn't this glorious rapture that relieved him of all this pain. It wasn't as simple of seeing his life flash before his eyes and seeing the light. He didn't understand why some teenagers wanted this. It wasn't relief for anything. He could hear his heartbeats drum in his ears and he could see Ishiko crying and holding him as he fell back, unable to support himself. Her eyes widened to extreme proportions and she let out a blood-curdling scream.

"KEISUKE-KUN!!!" She screamed to the heavens. Everyone turned to look back at her. Her face was speckled with blood, and she held the bloody corpse in her arms. She looked like a painting. An angel holding a mangled body, crying because of his sins. Her tear-filled eyes met Kakuzu's.

"Kill them. Kill all of them. Keisuke-kun…. Nii-san is dead." Ishiko spoke, refusing to choke on her words, directed to Kakuzu. Asuma and Shikamaru's eyebrows rose. Brother? Brother and sister? Where they working together all along? Shikamaru thought they looked similar but he never expected them to be brother and sister. Kakuzu nodded. If that was what Ishiko wanted, then he would be sure to kill them. Or make them scream and beg to be killed. They made Ishiko upset, and for that they deserve punishment. Ishiko turned back to Keisuke. His eyes were cold and looking onward to the sky. She sniffled and she closed them. Ishiko could recall all the joyful memories they had together. All the times Keisuke brought her one inch too close to his face. All the times Keisuke held her. All the times Keisuke made their Mother stop and calm down.

"Nii-san… I did hate you…" Ishiko whispered to the body.

"But I loved you more." Ishiko felt her heart clench and more tears fell. She knew it was useless now. He was already dead. But she clutched onto his body and cradled it, like it could break. Finally flocks of crows surrounded them. Ishiko glared. She hated crows. She narrowed her eyes as a ferocious flame was birthed in her eyes and she shut her eyes and buried her head in Keisuke's hair. _Go away_. She thought viciously. The crows cawed and their horrible noise was ringing in her ears. _Go away_. She thought again with anguish.

"Go away, leave us be."

* * *

I can just imagine Cheeky Half-Demon laughing her ass of at this chapter. (Inside joke) But if you hated Keisuke then you might have liked this chapter somewhat. I dunno. Review what you think. Very few chapters left for this story. Yeah it's going to end soon. Oh and if your confused about Ishiko being alive, it'll be explained probably in the final to second to final chapter.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this took soo darn long!! I kept getting swamped by homework from Geography and Biology! I always hated science class. I always felt like such a loner in that class. Gosh. For once I have like two people I know in there! Also, I had a repeat situation. Remember that guy I liked last year? Well, this year I liked a guy in my English class, and when my friend said I liked him, he said he liked me and thought I was cool and all, but wouldn't want to date me. :P That's basically bull crap talk for 'No I don't really like her'. I told my soon-to-be-model friend this and she said, "...Well.. You can do so much better than him anyways! You want me to introduce you to my friend... ORLANDO BLOOM!!!??" I burst out luaghing. If you don't get the joke she's implying she's gonna be so famous she'll know all these stars and she'll play matchmaker for me. :3 She's so awsome. Oh, and if your a Keisuke hater you'll like this chapter again -cough- CHEEKY HALF-DEMON -cough- man I have this HORRIBLE cough. Also so much thanks for the reviews I received.

* * *

Ch. 60

The crows wouldn't go away. Ishiko glared as the crows seemingly circled them. She hugged Keisuke's body closer to her own as she shut her eyes. She could feel the crow's sharp beaks piercing her skin like kunai. She could feel an unbelievable anger dwell inside her and it could feel a tingling in her nerves. She felt the exact same way when she was fighting Kakuzu. Her blood seeped through her wounds and it spilt to the cold ground and it sizzled like it was cold water against a hot pan. She could hear her rapidly increasing heart beat rising in her ears and she clutched to Keisuke tighter. _Just close your eyes. Hide your eyes. _She could hear that voice echo in her head again and she did as she was told weakly. _Just why are you doing this? Leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you! _She yelled at it. The darkness unnaturally seemed to engulf her, and she realized she was in the exact same place as when Itachi trapped her in that genjutsu. That was when she realized she had Sachiko Tsuwa trapped inside her. An entity.

Sachiko didn't look pleased as she appeared before Ishiko. She stood upright, with her dirty bandages askew. Her pale blue eyes burning a hole into Ishiko's skull.

"You need my power." Sachiko seemingly growled. Ishiko glared and she looked away, tears building up again.

"No. Keisuke's already dead. It's no use." Ishiko mumbled pathetically. Sachiko scoffed.

"Please. I never intended to help him. But Kakuzu. And yourself, if you get injured or captured by Konaha, God knows what would happen." Sachiko crossed her arms. Obviously she didn't like the idea of being prodded and poked by Konaha ninja. But neither did Ishiko. Capture would be the ultimate failure, and she would commit suicide before that ever happened. But her head perked up for the first time, her arms still clutching onto Keisuke as if for dear life. Kakuzu? Where was he? Was he safe? All sorts of worries ran through her mind and Sachiko smirked at her.

"Give yourself over to me. I'll protect Kakuzu. Even Hidan." Sachiko promised and held out her hand. Ishiko wasn't sure and she looked suspiciously over at the burnt girl. There had to be a downside to this. Something that would negatively affect her. _But if its to protect Kakuzu… _she knew she couldn't protect him under normal circumstances. She was a mere spy. She wasn't this big-time criminal who had all this power. All she would be able to do was run. She looked at the hand. This was her chance.

"You never explained to me… Why you're here." Ishiko murmured, her hand reaching out. Sachiko licked her cracked and burnt lips tastefully.

"Why, to serve you of course."

---

Kakuzu swatted off one of the birds off his cloaks. This Konaha ninja thought they were all that didn't they? Looks like he didn't have a chance to turn in that Asuma man. But where was Ishiko? Didn't she hear Pein's orders as well? Kakuzu cursed to himself. He knew he shouldn't have let her out of his sight, and now these damn crows were everywhere. And they had to go now.

"Ishiko!!" Kakuzu yelled at the top of his lungs, his loud booming voice echoing everywhere. Ishiko didn't hear though. She was a long way from hearing anything right now. Her eyes glowed a low topaz, almost golden. Everyone looked back as a swarm of crows were killed off all at once and dropped to the ground bleeding. Even Kakuzu couldn't recognize her right away. She just had this ferocious look to her, and it was a foreign look on her. Hissing barbed wire circled around her and her eyes were the most different of all. It was like her chocolate brown eyes melted into a molten metal. She finally stood up, glaring a hole at Shikamaru's form through the birds. She knew he was holding the man's body. The man who gave the order to kill Keisuke. Long ago she promised to find the man who gave the order to execute her brother Keisuke, and kill him. It was odd how revenge made you do things that are so out of your personality. But when she found out he was alive, after all that time of her searching, she felt lost.

She felt as if she found her purpose again. Although, she wasn't the one in control this time. Sachiko was. She was just watching whatever Sachiko saw. But eventually that faded as well and she was shrouded in darkness again.

---

Shikamaru cursed to himself. He wished he had known about her earlier. He could have counted in her in his plans and organized a way to deal with her. But this was surprising. He thought she was a spy. Sure he expected her to be mildly powerful; after all she was involved with Akatsuki. But this was more than he anticipated. Barbed wire hissed and her eyes seemed a molten topaz. She must have activated her trump card. But this was some trump card. He saw as she stood up, and he cursed again. Damn it, they needed to get Asuma out of here. The two Akatsuki males were retreating but it looked like they were leaving her here to deal with them.

"Ishiko!!" The stitched one yelled, making everyone cover their ears urgently to block out the loud noise. And then waves of crows were killed out, like a windshield wiper and wiped way a window of insects. She stood up and Shikamaru slightly panicked. Was she going to come for Asuma? Was she going to finish the business? He suddenly drew a kunai and Ino looked to see what he was getting so agitated and her own eyes sunk with fear. The barbed wire hissed lowly and spread out; wrapping itself around anything it could grip as she took a few steps forward. Every crow that came near was immediately killed, and Shikamaru thought a moment about retreating. But she stopped moving all together. Her face turned towards the stitched man and the one named Hidan. Then it seemed like she looked at him directly.

"I'll come for blood." She warned, in a voice he had never heard before and the barbed wire seemed to turn to rust and blew away like dust in the wind. Her eyes seemed to dim and Shikamaru could hear his own heartbeat. She turned and leapt toward the albino-looking man, the murderer of his sensei.

---

Ishiko was wondering what was going on. She couldn't see a thing, and she worried something bad had happened without her knowledge. She decided to sleep in this dark abyss. She wanted to get away for now while she had the chance to. Sachiko was in complete control now, after so long. Or supposedly at least. She closed her eyes and dreamt.

"_Ishiko, we're going to be okay." Her brother set a hand on her shoulder. Ishiko had no idea what was going on really. All she knew was that her Father, the man of whom she was estranged to; was being put in the ground. Keisuke wasn't crying, but he seemed even more solemn than usual. But it was their Mother who was bawling. Ishiko looked up at her Mother, sometimes she thought their mother loved their Father more than Keisuke or herself. It was raining as usual, and some ANBU of Iwa were holding umbrellas for her and Keisuke. Since they were related to the Tsuchikage they were practically royalty. The Tsuchikage had the most sullen face of everyone at the funeral though. _

"_He was a great ninja. Killed by the infamous White Fang of Konaha; the man who has so far taken the lives of 46 good men." The Tsuchikage seemed to struggle with his sentence and every ninja bowed their heads and closed their eyes. The White Fang of Konaha had been killing a lot of their men lately. Ishiko's eyes trailed over to the coal-black coffin. Her Father was lying in there. Her curious face looked up at her brother as their Grandfather spoke on. _

"_Who's the White Fang of Konaha?" She didn't know much about the other countries yet. She was only in kindergarten after all. But she learned that the one country with the sign 'fire' was always left alone. They only learned about the countries that were currently aiding Iwa in the Pentagon Ninja War (All five great shinobi nations). Keisuke looked down at her. _

"_A man named Kakashi Hatake." Keisuke answered, slipping his hand into hers. Luckily, he wasn't sent off to the war, the Tsuchikage required each family to send off one male family member, and the fact that Keisuke was only twelve. Though, Konaha was as reckless as to send all of their genin out to the battlefield. They were killing off their fresh generation with no experience and almost no significant threat. Iwa wasn't as rash and blood-thirsty. Ishiko nodded and she looked back at her Father's coffin while her mother continued to wail and sob. How painful was it to lose someone you love so much? She glanced at Keisuke and her grip on his hand tightened. She wouldn't know what to do if she lost Keisuke. Keisuke was her one and only. _

"_I hate him." Ishiko said softly, careful as to not to disrupt her Grandfather's speech on how great Takari Tsuwa was. She never even saw his photo. _

---

Kakuzu could tell something was wrong with Ishiko. She would have never made a threat like that. But they needed to go and questions could be asked later. But she was quieter than usual. And she never even looked at him. He guessed because the death of her brother had shaken her. Ishiko had always been close to Keisuke, in heart and physically. But Kakuzu suspected maybe a little too much for the term 'brother and sister'. He knew Keisuke loved Ishiko way too much for his own good, but he never really had comprehension on how much she loved him. It almost made him jealous. They disappeared in a puff of smoke and then reappeared in the middle of some forest. They would be back. That much was certain but they needed to seal the three-tails.

"Fucking great. I was all fucking pumped to mutilate those damn brats!!" Hidan cursed angrily, kicking a rock and causing a crack. He was so frustrated he didn't even flinch. Ishiko stared and Kakuzu put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't even turn to look at him.

"Ishiko… I'm here." Kakuzu said in a tone that was only meant for Ishiko's ears. She was unresponsive.

---

Sachiko was internally laughing. These idiots thought she was still Ishiko. But that part of this body was locked away for now. Her time was now. At least for a while until Ishiko starts to regain control. By the tone she had guessed this tall older male was Ishiko's life partner. Sachiko could only guess why Keisuke was trying so hard to keep Ishiko out of this man's hands. The burnt girl watched in amusement as the tall man kept trying to communicate with her. Trying to get a responsive he knew only Ishiko would give. But he was pressing his luck. Sachiko narrowed her pale blue eyes. That was what Miaki did. If this Kakuzu didn't watch himself, she just may break her promise to Ishiko and kill this man herself. She wasn't about to let anyone harm her host after all this time. She was in control now. This was her chance.

"This is getting ridiculous; I can't even operate the voice anymore. I was able to handle it before, but now it's getting more complicated." Sachiko complained while crossing her arms. She couldn't believe how hard it was to operate, she had to hand it to Bijuu, and they really knew how to work things. But Sachiko had no chakra. She couldn't simply overwhelm senses and nerves with bounding chakra. She had to work with the soul and emotions. It was times like this she hated being simply an entity. She smirked.

"I'll have to thank the bastard who killed Keisuke. I really owe him." She never did like Keisuke. His plans contradicted hers. But so did Konaha's.

---

"_Ishiko-chan." Keisuke's voice seemed to lull her to sleep, but now he was trying to wake her up. She was only ten. Ishiko winced from the light and she turned, trying to get more sleep, but Keisuke gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek and lightly patted it, in an attempt to softly wake her up. _

"_What is it? Nii-san?" Ishiko asked drowsily. Keisuke had moved out a long time ago. Why would he be here of all times? It was early in the morning. She looked up at her older brother and he smiled softly down at her. _

"_I'm going on an important mission, and I'm just…" He crouched down and placed his forearms on the edge of her bed, staring at her like there was something on her face. Ishiko looked at him. _

"_Here to tell you, that you're my world, Ishiko." Keisuke confessed. And she was. He wanted nothing to do with anybody else but her. If there was such a thing as a perfect world, it would consist of only two human beings. Her. And him. He had always loved his little sister. Perhaps a little too much. But the world that would consist of only two people was a world worth having. Ishiko looked up at him and rubbed her eyes. _

"_And your mine Nii-san." Ishiko replied groggily. Keisuke's smile grew and his hooked a finger under her chin. _

"_So, would you endure anything to get that?" Ishiko stared at him in confusion. What was he talking about? He had been having rather erratic behavior lately. It was starting to worry the girl. He was talking more and more about death and a perfect world. What were his intentions? What was he planning? Ishiko, for some reason, did not want to let him go on this mission. Something in her heart was begging her not to let go right now. But Keisuke stood before Ishiko answered, and put a hand on her door frame, turning to give her one last stare before heading off. _

That was the morning Ishiko had found Keisuke's burnt body. The morning Ishiko had grieved and cried. Only to find comfort and her new world five years later. Kakuzu. Where was he? Sudden alarm filled her. What had she done? She willingly gave herself over. She wanted to see Kakuzu again. Having lost Keisuke, she felt an urgency to see Kakuzu. Make sure he was okay. She didn't want him taken away from her as well. But she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breathe, and smoke filled her nostrils. Her calm state dissolved into panic and anxiety. She swatted wildly at the darkness, as if it were just tainted water. But she gasped and struggled, trying to open her eyes wider. Why couldn't she see anything? Why wasn't anything visible to her?

---

Sachiko flinched, and accidentally visibly flinched. Kakuzu was first to notice her sudden agitation. His hand immediately lifted her and into his arms, possibly five feet above the ground. Sachiko never liked heights. Kakuzu looked at her with a sudden cold look in his eye.

"Tell me everything. I know your not Ishiko." Kakuzu stated so low only Sachiko could hear. And the girl's borrowed eyes widened involuntarily. Kakuzu knew this wasn't the Ishiko he knew and was devoted to. But what explanation could there be? Could it be related to that time when he attacked her Mother? Now that Keisuke was dead, he had no way of gaining information about his young lover. Sachiko gritted Ishiko's teeth and she glared at the tall man.

"What gave me away?" Kakuzu knew that whatever this person was, definitely didn't know Ishiko directly. He gave that cold stare he gave everyone to the person who was hiding within the skin of Ishiko.

"Ishiko would never make a violent threat to anyone. She hates violence." Kakuzu said with as much malice as he could muster. Sachiko almost laughed, but she kept her composure, and starting to enjoy being so close to the tall man. She snuggled coyly.

"Even if it was to the person who murdered the man she ever truly, honestly, loved?" Kakuzu felt the sudden urge to drop the girl. His jaw tightened and his grip on her also tightened. This person who had Ishiko's body, was definitely not Ishiko. How dare this person with his lover's face make such statements. They had no idea how Ishiko and he felt about each other.

"_Tadashi… he was murdered." _

"_Yes, even if it means killing him." _

"_It wasn't my Keisuke. That one was… that was the one created for the Akatsuki." _

"_I could never kill you." _

"_Do you know what he wants from me? I don't like this feeling of being scared of Keisuke." _

All those words swirled in his head. Right at that moment, nearly making him dizzy. It was as powerful as a tornado and could have knocked him to his knees instantly. Of course he knew would always love Keisuke, He was her brother after all. But he was worried more about Keisuke in general. Keisuke was fed Ishiko information that she shouldn't have known. But she said she was willing to kill her own blood should it really come down to it. And the statement that she would never kill him. That was all the proof he needed. And then the final blow, was right before Keisuke was killed in front of Ishiko, him hearing that he was the only one for her to Keisuke might as well have been a diamond chain linking them. An indestructible bond between them. Kakuzu smirked and finally looked down at the stranger in his arms.

"You're mistaken, I'm not dead."

* * *

OH SNAAAAAP~!!! SACHIKO GOT BUUURNED... um... no pun intended. O.O But yeah, sorry it got a little crappy towards the ned I got major WB like, right the middle of it. I got sooo pissed becuase of that. So yeah, review if you can, and if you do, it's much appreciated.


	22. Chapter 22

Ah. My laptop's breaking. The hinges are breaking and I'm not sure how the moniter's going to work anymore. But sorry this took so long to get out. I had to stop and decide what I was going to do with it and I finally connected a mental bridge. Also, did I mention how much I hate Sakura? Well you'll really find out soon.

* * *

Ch. 61

Sachiko was starting to feel uneasy. Was Ishiko waking up? No way. She had been sure to seal the agreement, Ishiko shouldn't even be conscious for the next few hours. Why so early? But she glared at Kakuzu. He wasn't getting it. Either he was really a dumbass or he really didn't believe Ishiko wasn't interested in him. Oh well. His loss. He was the first on her 'To-Kill' list anyways. But she had to be sure to make Ishiko stay stable.

"You really don't get it do you? Don't you know what I'm capable of?" Sachiko asked, annoyed. Kakuzu would have kissed and molested Ishiko if she said such a thing. But he knew this was Sachiko talking, not his under-aged lover. So he didn't feel any attraction as he normally would. Kakuzu scoffed and spoke softly, careful as to not let Hidan intrude on their conversation.

"I know perfectly well. But Ishiko probably wouldn't like it so much if you killed me." Kakuzu doubted she could. Even in Ishiko's body and power equivalent to a nuclear warhead, there was no way Kakuzu would allow himself to die. He had vowed long ago that the only time he would allow himself to die, was when Ishiko did. Sachiko visibly grimaced. Damn it, he knew Sachiko couldn't hurt Kakuzu, and she cursed Ishiko for having such emotions for him. She knew if she did hurt there goes all chances of Ishiko agreeing to letting her take over once again. And that was a risky situation altogether.

"But I still want my Ishiko back." Sachiko grimaced again at Kakuzu's voice.

"You sound like that wretched Mother of hers." She said grudgingly. Kakuzu felt his eyebrow twitch. Like Ishiko's mother? No. He admitted he had struck her once before, but it was one of the most regretful things he had ever done in his life aside from being so rough with Ishiko on her first time having sex. But he was nothing like that horrid woman who abused both Keisuke and his dear little Ishiko-Uke. Sachiko's eyes started to flicker and her eyes started to droop, Kakuzu almost scowled as the girl who was in possession on his lover's body as Ishiko's –Sachiko's- eyes completely closed and her head slumped back.

Ishiko was so soft and delicate in Kakuzu's arms. He almost felt unfit to hold her in such a way, but he knew this was as twisted as any other love story. He was simply the beast, and she was the extraordinary beauty.

---

_Ishiko…_

_Wake up Ishiko…_

_Ishiko looked around at the sound her name being called and she looked around frantically. The blackness was returning and Ishiko felt a little deprived. She liked this paradise-like world. She was living in the time where she had no worries. Everything was perfect. Keisuke was alive and the loving older brother she remembered him as. Deidara was happy and care-free just like how she remembered him. Her thoughts weren't tainted with the knowledge that Deidara was a terrorist bomber secretly working for anarchist groups. She had no clue about the fact her brother had long been a spy for Akatsuki and was serving under Kakuzu while she was merely in grade school. She was young and everything in her world was so meager and simple. It wasn't as complex as difficult as it was in the real world. She didn't really want to leave. _

_But the world she knew it was already cracking and showing the horrible darkness underneath. The girl in the dirty bandages had returned and her pale blue eyes were hideously staring at her brown orbs. She glared at Sachiko. _

"_What do you want now? I gave you command. What happened?" Ishiko felt so stupid for not knowing what was going on when Sachiko was in control and not her. She felt out of place. Sachiko didn't give the brunette the cruel smile she did before but she merely looked down and then to her hand. _

"_Is that my thanks for keeping you alive for this long?" Sachiko asked with some tone of malice in her scratchy, hoarse voice. Ishiko's eyes went wide for a second but then narrowed in suspicion. Right this girl claimed to have been her lifeline. The force that was keeping her heart pumping, and subconsciously her hand covered her thumping heart. _

"_I could have let you die a long time ago when your disease started to take over." Sachiko hissed in disgust. _

"_Then why didn't you?" Ishiko challenged right back. She personally hated it when people said things like that. Why regret something that was already done? It was too late to take it back, and there was no need to hold it over somebody's head. The darkness on the ground seemed to take some sort of shape and it lifted off the ground like some sort of shadow of a vine. Ishiko gasped as the vine-like shadow wrapped around her wrists and she was surprised it was tangible. But it kept coming. More and more shadow vines rose from the ground and wrapped around her body like it was trying to devour her. Her eyes shifted frantically, trying to break free and panic rose in her chest. _

"_Because if you die while I'm still in this form and body, I die as well." Sachiko asked calmly and seeing Ishiko panic as she was made the girl smile like it was a show on T.V. _

"_You might as well go along with it. You can't break them." Sachiko chuckled lowly and Ishiko whipped her head up to see the girl giving her a broken, yellowing smile. Her eyes widened with fear and she squirmed , filling her chest with air as the vines wrapped around her torso in some attempt to break them for when the vines finished wrapped around her, when she released the air she would have some room left. That was part of her training when she was in a situation like this. But it didn't work, for as soon as she exhaled the vines wrapped even tighter, making Ishiko gasp in pain. _

"_Kakuzu saw right through me, it makes me wonder what kind of relationship you two really have. I guess it's more than simply knowing each other right?" Sachiko teased and Ishiko opened one eye as she was dragged down into the ground. _

"_Screw you…" Ishiko hissed between clenched teeth and her vision was covered by the shadow vines. Pressure was all over her body and she felt she could breathe and a quick wave of claustrophobia filled her. Sachiko merely smiled and waved as she disappeared from Ishiko's dissipating vision. _

---

Ishiko gasped like she had just been holding her breathe for minutes and just got the ability to breathe and Hidan looked back to see what was wrong. Kakuzu knew immediately this time, it was his Ishiko. Her eyes had regained the chocolate brown he had loved many times over and she looked up and her eyes filled with panic and worry.

"Kakuzu-san what happened to you!?" She cried in alarm and placed her hands on his face, fingering the small tear in his mask from when that shinobi had gotten him with the ebony blade a couple hours back. Kakuzu didn't answer but he merely tilted his head into her hand, only slightly smiling at her alarm for him.

"I let my guard down. He missed after all." Kakuzu responded. Ishiko blinked and her look of worry only worsened.

"Kakuzu-san he still got you." Ishiko said softly and Kakuzu shrugged. He really didn't mind as long as he still had Ishiko to hold in his arms. After all, he was an S-ranked criminal, there was no way he'd be taken down in such a matter. By an ebony blade none the less.

"Like I'd be killed that way." Kakuzu scoffed causing Ishiko to look at him oddly.

"Well fine. I'm not stitching it back together then." Ishiko countered. Kakuzu chuckled lowly and shifted her in his arms.

"You're so cute," Kakuzu whispered bringing his face closer to hers and her eyes went wide and a blush covered her cheeks for once in a long time.

"Oh my GOD! Can you two fucking quit it until we finish the damn mission!?!" Hidan yelled in annoyance. Ishiko blinked in surprise seeing him covered in blood and his neck was stitched as if he had lost his head and Kakuzu had to put him back together. She was so pre-occupied with Keisuke she wasn't even paying attention to Kakuzu nor Hidan to know so much if they sneezed or not. She tilted her head and her eyes shifted in a nonchalant way.

"You pissed Hidan off didn't you?" Ishiko asked softly, pressing her head against her lover's. Kakuzu shrugged and Ishiko smiled softly. She would always have Kakuzu. If her Mother, brother, and grandfather disappeared, it wouldn't matter as long as she had him. He was her world, and nothing could change that. Before she had thought she wouldn't mind if she was loved and then tossed away like garbage. But now, really thinking about it, she wouldn't like that at all. She would hate to have to part with her love. Ishiko would probably die if that were to happen.

"So what if I did?" Kakuzu teased making her grin and press her lips against the rough fabric of his mask. They both glanced to see if Hidan was listening but he seemed to be angrily mumbling to himself and occasionally slicing off a branch with his scythe. Kakuzu's large steps rocked Ishiko back in forth and she felt like she was in a cradle or something. Her eyes softened and fully rested her head on Kakuzu's broad shoulder. Keisuke was dead now. She was sure of it. There was no way he could have pulled anything there. He died right in front of her. Though she couldn't help but remember that look of pain on his face. The only moment pain ever showed in her brother's perfect face.

He didn't show any sign of pain when that large kunai struck him in the chest. He didn't cry out as she ripped the metal out of him, and he didn't groan as he was bleeding to death either. Only when she told him Kakuzu would be the only one did he ever seem to be hurt. He looked truly broken. Like he was crushed. She never knew it would be her last memory of him. She would never see his face again. She would never hear his voice. And this time, it would be a reality, because he wasn't coming back this time.

---

Ishiko stared at the clouds as she waited for Kakuzu and Hidan to finish receiving their orders. She lifted her hand and stared at the small stains of Keisuke's blood. She really wanted to wash it off, even the rain failed to take it off her. But something inside her didn't want it gone. As Hidan and Kakuzu were speaking to the rest of the Akatsuki and their physical bodies as still as stone, she sighed. She dreaded this life now that she thought about it. She and Kakuzu were crazy to think they can escape from this world they were trapped in. The level they were dragged to.

How much shall she lose because of the wretched organization? She closed her eyes. How long ago was it that Keisuke was her world? That every time he left the room she felt empty? When she was a child she'd get that light jealous feeling every time he saw a whore try and get together with her older brother, but he'd always reject them for one reason or another. If Ishiko didn't like them Keisuke wouldn't either. That was all they had in the world, each other. They couldn't trust anyone else. And why should they? They would never understand them like they do each other.

A twitch of a tree branch made her eyes suddenly shift. An intruder? Oh God please not now. The man must have thought he was sneaky, for he moved slowly and a kunai was in his hand, and he wasn't very good of a ninja since he had yet to notice her.

"Gotcha." A cold piece of metal was pressed to her neck. _Scratch that, he did notice me. Not like that'll really help him out any. _Ishiko rolled her eyes and she knew it was her job to take this guy out. She had to protect Hidan and Kakuzu before she considered her own safety. She grabbed the guy's wrist and pulled the kunai away from her, pressing her elbow into his gut only to have it burst into smoke.

"Ah, a distraction." She said softly in realization. She looked up to see glittering metal in the anxious hand of the same man she saw before the clone had pressed a kunai to her neck.

"Not so fast." She warned and quickly appeared before him, grabbing his wrist and tugging on the scroll in his hand and whipping it open.

"You obviously don't know who you're dealing with." She growled and pressed it against his forehead.

"Katsu!!" She demanded and the man's head spilt apart from the summoned explosion, and he cried out in pain and fell back. She lifted an eyebrow.

"Damn I need to stop using bombs like Deidara-san."

* * *

Crappy ending I know. but it was the only thing I could think of. The next chapter might finally be the one to end it all, unless I get another major WB and then I just spout crap. So it might skip a few scenes that are found in the actual anime and manga. But you guys don't really care right? And once I end this I think I might start a Yamato story which I've been meaning to for a looooong time.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm so happy! But so sad at the same time! I'm finally ending a story! (Next one for sure now) But it's kind of one of those 'what now?' things. I had spent so much tim and effort into this story, just don't know what I'm going to do with all my new free time now that this will be over. Hm. But thanks to all of the reviewers and fans for sticking with me this long and I hope you enjoy the ending (I just know Cheeky Half-Demon won't like it. -cough- -cough-)

* * *

Ch. 62

The man growled and quickly got onto his feet, yelling out a swear as he tried to punch the girl. _Pathetic. _Ishiko thought, narrowing her eyes and quickly grabbing the end of his fist and pushing it down, sending his whole body in a downward motion as she brought up her knee and hit him right under the chin and sent her elbow into his temple. She normally didn't use this type of defense, she usually like to dodge and then use jutsu instead. But she didn't like this guy right off the bat. Maybe it had something to do with the fact Keisuke was dead. And he was never coming back. The man groaned and wiped some blood off his chin and lifted himself up off the ground using his elbows and forearms.

"Just quit." Ishiko said and walked toward him, already gathering stone around her fist and the rock forming a sharp edge to it. The man looked at her and scowled

"I'll never quit. So long as any of the Akatsuki lives I cannot rest." So that's what this was all about. He had some sort of beef with Akatsuki. He must have been a relative or something to a tailed-beast host. He groaned and jumped up, aiming a fist at her but she easily side-stepped and pivoted to jam her foot into his foot, ending it but bringing the rest of her body to drive the sharpened stone deep into his chest.

"Looks like you'll take an early retirement then." Ishiko whispered. The man's breathe came in broken huffs, and finally his head went limp as his whole body pressed onto Ishiko's. She lifted an eyebrow and let out a scoff, scowling in distaste at the smell of blood.

"Gross." She said and pulled her hand out of the body, letting the heap of flesh and bone fall to the ground with a loud thump. The stone fell off her arm into small pebbles and clacked as they fell to the ground. Her eyes rose and she looked at Kakuzu's closed eyes. He was all she had now. _Keisuke… after all we've been through. After all you've done; it's shameful how you died. _She didn't know whether she really expected him to die some extravagant death, or commit suicide like a great hero. Maybe that was something her mind created to make her feel better about him. She didn't want to see him as some criminal, or a bad person. She never did. Ishiko had always seen Keisuke as her hero when she was a child. And when she witnessed him kill Tadashi right before her, it broke her. Her mind almost didn't comprehend it at all.

"What happened to that pacifist Ishiko that never fucking pissed me off?" A voice said and Ishiko looked up to see a hint of a glare from Hidan. She blinked and looked back down at the body, kicking it slightly with the side of her foot.

"Ever since you started asking stupid questions."

"If you want me to fuck off just say so."

"I'm still stuck as your subordinate." Ishiko answers like it's the simplest fact next to water gets people wet. Hidan bit his lip, like he wanted to say something towards her, but seeing Kakuzu glare at him it was really make him think. Was swearing at his subordinate really worth getting his head bashed in? What to do…

"I guess." Was all he said, surrendering to Kakuzu's fearsome look of warning.

---

Kakuzu had to admit, she was a little different. Her body language shown thing completely different from her facial expressions. Knowing her, she may have not realized it. She had been trained in the arts of the black ops. She had known better than to let her mood that may alarm Kakuzu be expressed by her actions. So she was subconsciously showing she was fine. But seeing her eyes, he could tell this was really taking its toll on her. She wiped another bead of sweat from her forehead and sighed. Her now faded brown eyes glancing over at him.

"Kakuzu-san, you'll get heat stroke, at least open your cloak up a little." She tried. The last thing she needed was for him to die of something as stupid as climate. She guessed she would go mad if that were to happen. If she lost Kakuzu, she'll surely lose it.

"I'm fine worry about you." She already was which was why she was concerned for him as well. Kakuzu shifted the metal case in his hands and swung his arm over her shoulder.

"If it's about Keisuke…" Kakuzu's voice rung and her eyes narrowed even more. She didn't need to talk about it. Keisuke already 'died' once before right before her eyes. She could deal with this time.

"I can take it. He's dead for sure this time, I get it." _I don't like the fact. But it's true. This time it's true. _She said, growling at him this time. Kakuzu stared at her for a second longer, but eventually giving up. If she didn't want to talk about it then there was no point in trying to get anything out of her. It was best. Ishiko's eyes gazed up for a second and she noticed a hawk flying in the sky. She looked around again and she didn't have to be a geologist to know something wasn't right. There were no signs that this environment supported any life whatsoever besides the already decaying plant life. A bird of prey had no business here. If Ishiko had to guess, she'd guess; Konahagakure. That means she may have to see familiar people.

"Kakuzu-san, pretend I'm a captive against my will when I give a signal." Kakuzu looked at her, but she answered with a quick shift of her eye. He subtly looked up and saw what she saw while nodding.

"Hidan-"

"I fucking heard you." Ishiko nodded in response and she looked forward again, calming herself and readying herself at the same time. Maybe it was just her nerves in a bunch. That was probably the worst situation a spy like her could be in. Nervous and paranoid. She glanced back, tilting her head back, smirking ever so slightly at the long shadow thread. How original.

"You might want to rethink that plan," She said but she shut her mouth in surprise as the shadow thread lifted and it seemed tangible. That was something she hasn't really seen before.

"Kakuzu-san-"

"I know." All of them jump and still somehow got caught in a bomb. She felt Kakuzu's arms tighten to almost a hostile hug -she realized he was hardning his body- around her and she clenched her eyes shut and held her breathe in case it was some sort of chemical bomb. But then the rush of clean air hit her face and her dull brown eyes opened wide to nudge Kakuzu. He obeyed and he let go, letting her twist out of his arms and land on the ground, whipping out a kunai. Her eyes glanced from Hidan and Kakuzu to a shadow figure in the air. Her eyes widened even more when she recognized the face. Great, there goes plan A. She'd just have to think of something else to get them to drop their guard.

"Hidan-sama, avoid him!" She yelled out, panic strong in her voice. Glittering metal came from his hands and she knew she was safe just from the number. She wasn't included in his plans. His aim was to get her lover and superior. The man looked up, and she knew she had met him somewhere before. The male landed on the ground and everyone was silent. He missed. She blinked but the look in Kakuzu's eyes she knew it must have meant something.

"We've been had." Kakuzu was speaking to Hidan. Her eyes shifted over to the male and then she knew something bad was going to happen. She could visibly see the band on his arm signifying he was a Konaha ninja. He said something about chakra blades and how Kakuzu and Hidan were caught according to his calculations. That wasn't going to happen.

"You're wrong." Ishiko said, her grip tightening on her own weapon.

"I'm still part of your game. I take it I wasn't accounted for in your plans." Shikamaru looked at her, as if he just noticed her. And by the look on his face, her words were true. She wasn't accounted of in his plans. But then a smirk graced Shikamaru's lips and he chuckled.

"We'll make due for your presence." Ishiko's lips curled up in a mean smile and she tossed the kunai.

"Oh really now?" Hidan suddenly lifted up his scythe and started swinging left and right, deflecting her kunai. Ishiko tilted her head in slight disappointment but she decided she could take on Hidan's scythe; it wasn't like Shikamaru could actually make Hidan use a ritual on her. As long as that was out of the picture, she was fine. Hidan reached her and he raised the scythe.

"Get the fuck out of the way Ishiko!!" Hidan cured at her but she merely winked. _I can take this. Not like I'll die. _She thought and raised her bandages arms, letting the cold metal embed into her flesh. Blood spattered on Hidan's face but Ishiko retained her smirk. Kakuzu had to clench his teeth to restrain from calling out her name in sheer panic. What was she thinking purposely getting attacked like that, but it made Shikamaru's jaw drop. Ishiko twisted her arms, making the blades crunch deeper into her skin, and her eye twitched in pain as she did so, grabbing the pole the three red blades were attached too.

"You don't know what force you're messing with." Ishiko murmured, letting out a pained gasp and closed her eyes as she yanked the scythe out of Hidan's hands, throwing it into a nearby tree. She smirked and Kakuzu saw the topaz shine in her eyes. Shikamaru cursed and clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Are you immortal too?" He yelled out, upset his calculations didn't work out as planned. Ishiko stood up right, blood dripping from her arms and shaking from the nerves being ripped out of them. She looked as if she was fine though, like it was ripping out a splinter. Shikamaru mentally declared the Akatsuki was full of freaks.

"No. You just start accepting death once you've been diagnosed with a disease that naturally shortens your life."

---

It was hard to believe such a saint was dead. At least, that's what Sakura thought. But it was even harder to believe such a man with beautiful looks and charming personality was a rogue. But with a dead body in the table in front of her, she couldn't help but believe it. Keisuke was taken out. And he was trying to betray Konaha when he was killed. It raised questions. Why? How? What for? She brought a hand to her mouth and Tsunade settled a hand on her shoulder.

"So it's him? Keisuke?" Tsunade asked, and Sakura nodded in approval. Tsunade glanced at her, almost sorry for the girl's loss, but she turned to the doctor and nodded for progress in the autopsy. The doctor obeyed and started to open the body, surprised when the knife hit the skin gas spewed out.

"Poison! Everyone out!!" She screamed in surprise and the three females covered their noses and ran out, slamming the door closed and Tsunade yelled for some poison specialists and black ops. They rushed in the hallway and Sakura gasped.

"Sensei! Look!" Sakura cried, pointing into the room, and Tsunade turned out to see the body flattening, whatever was going was must have been that the insides were decomposing faster than usual. The only thing she could think of that was possibly causing this was the poisonous gas that was released. She turned her head to the black ops.

"Hurry up! The body's-"

"Iwa…" Tsunade stopped and looked to the doctor, who was watching with an unconcerned face, but wearing a smirk like it was some side show of sorts.

"Iwa certainly is a secretive village."

---

Kakuzu stared at his young lover in confusion. No. That wasn't possible. Ishiko wouldn't have a disease he wasn't aware of. He knew everything. He was going to protect her from everything. He was going to keep her safe. This wasn't part of the plan. She was going to live as long as she wanted, and he was the one to make sure that was going to happen. Shikamaru placed his hands together, detaching his shadow from Hidan and the shadow lifted off the ground.

"Then you won't mind dying early will you?" Ishiko's eyes widened in shock as she realized what was happening, she preformed some hand signs but Shikamaru scoffed.

"You can't avoid shadows with any simple weapon jutsu." He mocked. Ishiko was just about sick of hearing his voice. He was rather idiotic compared to a spy like her.

"You think a spy can't sense your intended attack?" She murmured again and finished her jutsu; surrounding herself in a puff of smoke. Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization of what she was planning and Hidan grinned.

"That's my subordinate for you, so fucking unpredictable." He teased, laughing.

Ishiko transported, just in time.

Hidan's grin disappeared and Kakuzu heard a sickening crack from behind him.

---

Ishiko didn't see her life flash before her eyes. And her pain lingered, even though, in many stories they say pain disappears. They were wrong. She stared at the sky with wide eyes as her own blood splattered against her almond skin, losing her breathe. Her hair settled onto her shoulders and she could feel a rush of something warm up her throat. God it tasted horrible. She kept her mouth closed, but her blood refused to be restrained and a gush spewed from her mouth, coating her chin and her neck. Kakuzu's eyes went impossibly wide. Kakashi closed his eyes in regret and pulled his hand out of her, catching her body in the process.

"Don't touch her." Kakuzu growled. She was alive wasn't she? Her kekkei genkai was going to help her this time right? Kakashi didn't listen and held her close.

"I missed her heart…" He whispered, Ishiko's head tilted back, her flawless face ravished with dirt and blood. Even in death, she was still perfect. Kakuzu couldn't' afford to lose her. He just had to get to her. Because of his carelessness this happened. He wasn't paying attention so Ishiko took the hit.

"I could I not sense you..?!" Kakuzu hissed at the silver-haired man. Ishiko's eyes were closed painfully and more blood gurgled from her throat. This was a nightmare. Soon he'll wake up, and then Ishiko would greet him with a kiss. But this pain in his chest was telling him, this was real. He couldn't pretend his way out of this one. He had to confront this reality head-on. Even if he didn't want to. Even though he felt like crying and screaming. Kakashi looked up from Ishiko's face and glared at him.

"Earlier, you hardened your body when you grabbed little Ishi-chan here, I read your signs. Earth is inferior to Lightning." Kakuzu was disgusted by this nickname Kakashi created for his Ishiko. Nobody was allowed to name Ishiko and talk of her so familiarly. Kakashi turned back to Ishiko.

"Such a sad story… to be taken by a monster." Kakuzu couldn't take this anymore. Ishiko was dying. He had to do something, buy her time, anything that would help her. The gaping hold in Ishiko's chest was covered in neon green light and slowly morphed into a smaller and smaller blob of green, until it was all gone and in it's place was creamy almond skin, as flawless as Kakuzu remembered it. Kakashi looked back at her, shocked as her chest bumped up violently, but only Kakuzu knew it was just her heart restarting.

"Don't call me 'Ishi-chan'; I'm not your friend or your lover." Ishiko mumbled, grabbing Kakashi's hand and yanking it away from her face. _The hell-!? _Kakashi thought as the muscles in Ishiko's arms bulged in small spasms and dozens of barbed wire shot out of the ground around them, hissing from the rusted movements. The wire hissed and aimed toward Kakashi, but he disappeared in a flash and Ishiko dropped to the ground with a loud grunt and turned to her side.

"Damn it Ishiko, you think you'd be sneakier in attacking than that." Hidan scoffed, grabbing his scythe again and Kakashi reappeared next to Shikamaru, already having a kunai at hand. Kakuzu shifted his head and glanced at Ishiko, she seemed fine now, but that topaz look in her eye made him worried. The barbed wire wasn't a good sign. Then he glanced back at where the two Konaha ninja were. _That smart boy still has a hold of Hidan; as long as Ishiko and I keep a good distance from Hidan, and get rid of Kakashi… we should be fine… _He mentally sighed. Ishiko groaned, feeling a stinging in her skin and the blood felt gross on her face. She wanted a rag or something to wipe her mouth and she lifted herself up by her elbows. She could hear the sparkling of electricity and she looked up in time to see Kakashi running at her with another one of those attacks he got her earlier with. What was the point? He obviously knew that she healed… oh right. She was an Earth-based ninja, right. Earth was inferior to Lightning… and even she didn't know what may happen if he happen to strike her in the heart. He missed the last time.

Her eyes trailed his lightning. Maybe this was it. Her time had finally come? She was expecting to feel the stinging pain of the electricity surging through her. But her eyes snapped into attention as Kakuzu appeared before her and kicked Kakashi directly in the stomach and propelled the silver-haired man into a large tree. Her eyes didn't follow to where Kakashi landed though. But they landed on the moving figure of her lover as he walked towards her, the barbed wire moving out of the way for him to gain closer access and he was unbuttoning his cloak.

"Alright!! Let's get this the fuck over with!!" Hidan yelled.

"That's the plan." Kakuzu murmured, swinging his cloak over and covering Ishiko, grabbing her smaller hands into his own, "Let me know if you get any worse… I have a plan." He whispered in a voice that was only meant for her to hear. She lifted her brown eyes. She wanted to participate! But she knew by the glint in Hidan's eyes they were going to use the special technique that only the two of them could participate in. she would be of no use right now. The only way she could help out was to stay on the sidelines for now. Ishiko couldn't' jeopardize this just because she wanted some damn credit. She lowered her head and nodded obediently.

"I trust you…"

* * *

Huge Cliffhanger I know. But I'd like to take this time right now to thank you all for sending in reviews this past year for 'Child Play'. Wow. Not even a year yet. Hm...


	24. Chapter 24

I feel kind of guilty. I SAID this would be the last chapter but I simply could not fit everything into one tiny chapter. And this one was four pages long to the very line! So, I decided this one it kind of the second to last. Preparing everything for the big climax (LOL Sorry inside joke)! I'm working on my original novella and I have... four pages so far and I'm on a hot rod so it's looking pretty good. Um, me and Blood Thirsty Me are working very hard into getting the planned three chapters a posting done and my school and social life is getting very complicated. Um, the guy I like totally likes this (no offense but FUUUUGLY) girl who really just irks me (yes irks) and my sister's gettign worse in her condition so I'm just totally off with my bubbly personality. -sigh- I probably just need an orange.

* * *

Ch. 63

Ishiko felt a stinging in her eyes and she thought it was tears at first. The blur of black made it certain that Kakuzu's many hearts had dispersed and were separate from her lover's body and it made her worry all the more. She had to look down to stop her vision from spinning and held her head. And the crackle of fire made her eyes snap right back up. But she looked up and her eyes met with blue ones. She gasped and jumped back only to realize she was back in the space almost a week ago. She gasped and she fell onto her elbows, staring upwards at the burned girl, eyes wide in shock. Not this girl again, either she was going insane, or this was a bad nightmare happening all over again. Sachiko laughed in small cracking chuckles that oddly reminded her of how fire crackles when paper was thrown in. Sachiko walked closer and crouched down, at eye level with her vessel.

"You need me." She stated, holding out her charred hand again but Ishiko back away, shaking her head violently. No. She would not resort to this again. As much as she liked the paradise, she couldn't help but see the unrecognizing look Kakuzu had in his eyes when she woke up from her fantastic dream. Never again. Ishiko didn't want to worry Kakuzu anymore. Sachiko's smile disappeared and its it's place was an accusing look.

"You need me Ishiko-chan. Without me your better off dead!" She hissed. Ishiko blinked in worry and she shifted her eyes to the side. That may have been true. Sachiko was her true power that she was so precious for, not for her own abilities alone. Without Sachiko, she wouldn't have been even considered for being a subordinate in the Akatsuki. She probably would have never met Kakuzu, or she would have just become one of Kakuzu's many mistresses had he not fallen for her. Ishiko felt her legs go weak. Since when had she been so scared of other people that it shook her legs? Since when had she become so vulnerable? So weak? She couldn't remember. She had always known she was a coward.

"You know its true don't you?" Sachiko grinned again. Ishiko kept her mouth shut this time, but Sachiko leaned closer.

"Do you want to remain useless forever?" Sudden remembrance on why she followed them on this mission hit Ishiko like a train. Tiny needles of ice all pierced her at once and she could feel all color from her face drain, and guessing from the chuckle from Sachiko, Ishiko knew she could see that as well. When it came to Kakuzu, Ishiko would do anything. Even if it meant going back to the cold empty space in her mind doing nothing but wander old memories she could never get back even if she gave her life for it. Silence filled her, and dread made her hands shake. She would protect him.

"Promise to protect Kakuzu?" Ishiko asked and Sachiko looked away.

"Promise?!" Ishiko yelled louder this time, making Sachiko trail her ice blue eyes to her, her bandaged head unmoving.

"Ishiko-chan… you know I can't promise anything…" She drifted. Ishiko burst forward, angrier than ever.

"No! That's bullshit! You have all the power! You can have the power to not bring any harm to Kakuzu nor Hidan and keep them safe too!" Sachiko didn't like the fact that her power was going to be reduced to a mere defense. She had the power equivalent to a nuclear warhead for God's sake! Ishiko glared, standing her ground and Sachiko sighed.

"Fine, I give you my word." Ishiko nodded, struggling to breathe. Ishiko lifted up her shaky hand, and joined hands with Sachiko, who was grinning like she always had. Sachiko smiled. She would have to tap into Ishiko's consciousness, to fight properly. But she absolutely had to make sure Ishiko would not know if she did 'accidentally' attacked Kakuzu is crossfire.

---

How dare he? How dare that wretched Kakashi harm his dear Ishiko. He had no idea who he was messing with. Kakuzu's tendrils emerged and they launched at Ishiko's perpetrator, blind rage taking over now. Kakuzu glanced over and saw a shaking Ishiko, his eyes narrowed until he realized what was happening. Her whole body was shaking violently, like she was shivering, but he knew in this type of weather it was an impossibility she was shivering. Her head twisted up awkwardly, and her topaz eyes revealed everything. She gazed at the Konaha ninja with narrowed eyes.

"I'll take care of the three younger ones." Ishiko said to Hidan, who in turn looked at Kakuzu. The blonde girl gasped and backed up a step, preparing herself for any sort of attack. Shikamaru scoffed. Ishiko ran a bloody hand through her hair, lifting her chin.

"You strike me the type who plays chess*." Ishiko snarled, lowering her body. Shikamaru drew out a kunai, his fingers twitching upwards in some sort of signal to his fat friend. Ishiko's eyes trailed him and she frowned at his antics. Did he really think he could fool a trained spy from Iwa? He had the wrong idea if he thought he could pull one over her eyes. She tightened the cloak around her small shoulders and winced. It smelled like Kakuzu, the scent of vanilla and blood seeped into her nostrils. Sachiko wanted to vomit, how could her host stand such smells? Shikamaru smirked at her.

"In the matter of fact I do, do you?" Shikamaru asked, a menacing tone lacing his words even though if their words were placed in some other context, it would seem like they were old friends of sorts. Ishiko smirked back, dropping the cloak and letting it land on the floor.

"I've played a few games in my lifetime, what's your favorite piece?" She started a few hand signs and the small rocks on the ground lifted up to fuse with her hand, sharpening to a point in her fingers. Shikamaru tried to think of what she was planning, he was trying to formulate a way to get rid of her efficiently.

"The knight." Shikamaru stated, referring to the piece Asuma said he represented most. Ishiko smirked and launched straight at him.

"I prefer the Queen!" Ishiko brought back her arm and tried to stab Shikamaru in the chest just as she had been attacked in the chest but he dodged and she saw she barely nicked him. The blonde cried out and Ishiko swung her arm, aiming at her and a piece of the pointed rock dispatched, using the momentum to throw it like a kunai.

"Ino-chan!" The fat one called out. Ishiko's topaz eyes landed on him and she saw that he was always heading her way. But seeing Shikamaru draw out another kunai she ducked, barely missing a deadly blow to the neck, she came closet o him in a mere flicker but managed to kick him directly in the diaphragm, making him gasp for breathe and jumped up, making the fat one miss and crash into the dirt. These ninja were just too easy to deal with, but if she could just get rid of them a little faster it would be better. Ishiko landed in one of the trees, setting a hand on the rough bark, and she shifted her eyes seeing Kakuzu and Hidan execute their usual attack on Kakashi. A glint of metal made her pay attention again and she jumped down from the tree just in time to miss the knife from puncturing her skin.

Ishiko landed on the ground again and looked at the three Konaha ninja surrounding her. In the middle of the two was the fat one. Her topaz eyes flashed from Ino to Shikamaru as she tired to organize some quick and easy way to get them out of her hair. Shikamaru started making hand signs and Ishiko prepared herself for any type of attack, but so far, he's only shown shadow-based jutsu's, so it was safe to say that was all he had. Her eyes caught the fat one coming in from the side and she turned to have her fist meet with the boy's stomach, pushing him back a couple of feet and the blond one came from behind, grabbing a load kunai and flinging them in Ishiko's direction. The brunette took them all, letting the metal pierce her skin and spray blood yet again.

It didn't hurt this much this time, but that was because as soon as the kunai hit her skin, her chakra pushed it right out. Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji watched in horror as the kunai seemingly retreated out of her skin, leaving nothing but a scar as a mark that she had been hit. Ishiko's eyes reopened and focused on the fat one, laying in crumbles against the tree he had hit. Shikamaru had been first to regain his composure, completing his jutsu and his shadow rose up like some sort of viper, curling like it was getting ready to strike.

"You relied too much on weapons. Let's see if your jutsu's match up to your weapon power." Ishiko lowered herself, flicking her eyes from the blond and then to the fat one. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes and something flared up.

"What are you to the Akatsuki?" Shikamaru asked in a stern tone, but the girl only narrowed her topaz eyes in return. The boy had no business in knowing. Nor that she would give herself up so easily. The blond quickly threw a kunai in the air and an explosion went off, making Ishiko look up to see if anything was falling. What was the point of that!? But her muscles suddenly stiffened and her arm moved against her will. _No. _Her light eyes widened and looked down, only to see her shadow was now connected to his. And a disgusting smirk on his mouth that she so desperately wanted to wipe right off his face.

"Got you." He said smugly. Shikamaru lifted his hand again, and Ishiko followed suit. Her muscles started to ache from resisting.

"You might as well tell me everything right now. You're finished." Shikamaru warned. Ishiko winced. _This can't be it. I can't submit now. _She thought and the blond was already preparing some sort of jutsu. But she still had one more trick up her sleeve. Barbed wire burst from the ground and wrapped around Ino's legs and the girl shrieked in surprise. She quickly stopped her jutsu as the fat one and Shikamaru turned to look at her. The metal pierced her skin and left huge scratch marks, but it stilled and Ino stilled, not wanting to move and harm her even more.

"I don't think I'm finished just yet." Ishiko's eyes narrowed to a fine slit. Shikamaru lifted an agitated eyebrow and another barbed wire emerged from the ground and wrapped around Shikamaru's neck.

"Shit! Chouji!" Shikamaru's hands flew up to his neck as well as Ishiko's. Grasping air, she growled as Chouji's hand expanded to unbelievable sizes until it was almost as big as an elephant. She started to regain feeling in her fingers but it was already too late. The large fist was coming her way and she realized this was it. She was going to die this pathetic death of being defeated and outsmarted by Konaha ninja. A dog's death. Sachiko decided this would be as far as she would go, and if this was her destiny then fine. Keisuke would find a way. This pain in her chest would get her anyway if not the fat ninja.

---

Hidan was taking care of Kakashi now. Kakuzu turned to find his love but his emerald eyes found Ishiko fighting with the three brats. Her topaz eyes gave her away, that brat Sachiko had found a way to convince his lover that it would be better if she gave her better judgment away like trash. Barbed wire he recognized all too well burst from the ground and wrapped around the boy's neck, and as his hands flew up to keep the rusty wire from giving him gangrene he noticed Ishiko's hands also flew up, mirroring the action. It only took him a half second to realize what was going on. His love had become victim to that dangerous jutsu of that boy's. The fat one's fist grew as large as an adult-sized elephant and he started running in Ishiko's direction. _No way. _Hidan could take care of himself, nor did Kakuzu really care if the immortal died or not. But he needed to be by Ishiko's side. _Now. _

He disappeared in a flicker, but the surprise on the fat boy's face made the man smirk to himself. One of his hearts, the one who he had gained from an Uchiha –his prize heart- appeared right beside him and its mouth cracked open with a loud click and a large barrel of flames launched out, repelling the enemy ninja. Ishiko fell to her knees, her eyes filling with tears and glazing over her chocolate eyes, gripping her chest tightly. Something was wrong. Ishiko gasped in quick, shallow breathes. His fire heart blew a long, fiery breathe at all three young ninja and backed them a good distance from himself and Ishiko.

"K-Kakuzu-!!" Ishiko bent forward even more, her eyes hidden from his and he turned to look at her.

"It hurts…" She whispered, making his remaining heart fill with panic and adrenaline. He quickly strode to where she was and placed a large hand on her back.

"Where?" He asked sternly. She gasped again, almost making him jump, but he kept his composure. The brunette turned her head and her hands reached out, Kakuzu instantly complied and grasped her hand in his own. Hers were ice-cold.

"My chest. It feels like its being pressed." She had to gasp for air again. No, it couldn't be this early.

"_She's going to die you know." Keisuke said casually. Kakuzu's hands tightened into a white-fist, with his ex-lover's name written all over it. The brunette walked, looking around at the mess Kakuzu called a room. _

"_How did you get in here?" Kakuzu stood in the doorway, exhausted and lost while going to bed, alone. Keisuke's eyes wandered from the cracks in the wall and smirked at the tall man. _

"_Does it really matter?" Keisuke inquired, turning his head so suddenly and smiled. _

"_The point it that I know you care for Ishi-chan more than I'd like, but she's with even worse company nowadays. I plan on eliminating that person and once I do, then my mission can begin." Keisuke went on. Kakuzu glared at him, wanting to knock his teeth out right then and there. He had no clue what the son of a bitch was talking about. But at this point in his abandonment by Ishiko he really didn't care. _

"_Keep her alive as long as you can and protect her body. It's very vital her body survives when her mind doesn't." Keisuke's eyes softened and the look on his face became so grim he looked like he was going to cry for a second. Kakuzu wouldn't mind watching Keisuke cry. But Kakuzu's brows furrowed and his fist unclenched. _

"_What?" He asked and Keisuke looked at him, a pleading look on his face. _

"_My sister is going to die. That's a definite truth. But in order to create a new world her body must survive." He turned again. _

"_The parasite holds the key. It was really nothing more than something sucking the life out of her, and once it's done it'll leave." Keisuke's voice was whispery and weak. Kakuzu looked at him with his eyes narrowing. _

"_Ishiko isn't going to die on my watch." Kakuzu said sternly. Keisuke looked at him with a solemn look and turned back, gently stroking the small cracks with his thin fingers. _

"_My watch, your watch. It isn't exactly my choice she dies. A certain higher-up decided that a long time ago, and neither of us can do anything about it, what I can do is work around it. The parasite is all I need to have a new start. Just keep her body in tact that's all I ask of you, Kakuzu-san." Keisuke spoke quickly and his words flowed together like some sort of twisted melody. His smile lost and the mischief in his eyes were now completely gone. Kakuzu's eye twitched at the order though and he took a step forward. _

"_If you think I'm just going to stand by while Ishiko dies your wrong, you little bastard what are you getting at?" Kakuzu cursed, waving a fist. Keisuke looked up, looking past the man. _

"_Just please remember what I said. I trust my world in your hands." He ducked underneath his arm and disappeared in a flicker, not even giving Kakuzu the fair chance to go after him. But he growled and punched the wall in frustration. Keisuke always did have the ability to leave him angry and a new hole in his wall. _

Keisuke was right, though he shouldn't be so surprised. Keisuke was hardly ever wrong, especially when it came to plans. Kakuzu's jaw tightened. He didn't expect it to be this early either though. Kakuzu's breathe quickened in realization. Her heart was giving out. The parasite was Sachiko. Keisuke was telling him the truth all along. Sachiko was done with Ishiko and was letting her die. No. He will not allow that to happen. He could get her fixed. He could help her.

"Ishiko." Kakuzu said, only giving a small glance at the others, making sure they weren't close. His fire heart was doing a good job at that. But the concern written on Kakashi's face was a sight he wanted to forget. Ishiko lifted her head, groaning as she did so and her face of pain struck a chord Kakuzu forgot he ever had. But he could make it all go away. Kakuzu was certain; he was not going to lose her, not like this. But he knew a way to make her safe again. Keisuke was wrong this time, she wasn't going to die and Kakuzu would make sure of that.

"I love you." Kakuzu swallowed hard, grabbing her close and she rested her head on his chest, ignoring her own pain. His threads emerged from his arms and Ishiko didn't show one sign of panic. No alarm. No struggle. He could hear her frail heartbeat. _Never again. _He felt so out of place. This felt so wrong, but Ishiko didn't flinch almost like she was expecting this.

"I know." She gave a weak smile and it almost stopped his heart. But he looked away and buried his masked face in the crook of her neck, feeling what was left of her warmth. The sickening crack of skin and ribs breaking entered his ears and he flinched, and he could feel the vibrations of Ishiko's beating heart from his tendrils. It was disgusting. Any other person he would feel victorious and malicious. But this was different.

"It hurts." Ishiko whispered weakly and Kakuzu's forehead creased in concern.

"It'll go away, I promise you. You'll be fine." There was nothing wrong with this. Ishiko's chocolate brown eyes had gone dull. Her blood dried and cracking. She was going to die. Kakuzu won't let her leave early, no, he was going to take her heart for a short while, just enough time that he could kill the Konaha ninja without worrying about her, then, once he and Hidan were done he was going to put her heart back and make her better. It was just a way to buy time for her. Anything to keep her alive, breathing longer. Ishiko's eyelids lowered and she nodded with whispery breathes, wincing ever now and again. Kakuzu's threads continued, cutting veins and wrapping around Ishiko's heart with utmost delicacy.

Just one yank would end her life.

---

"You failed." A cold voice said sternly and his lips turned up in a nasty snarl. Itachi's eyes drifted, lifting his cup of warm tea.

"I know. Kakuzu got in the way and Sachiko as well." The man's arm lifted and slammed his fist into the picture next to him in a second, but Itachi didn't bat an eye.

"I've given you several chances. I've given several people several chances can you explain to me, ANBU captain to another, _why _such small interferences stopped you from completing your mission I assigned to you!?" The man yelled, frustrated. Itachi's Sharingan eyes looked at his superior in disguise.

"Are you always this short-tempered?" Itachi inquired, lifting an eyebrow. The man huffed and took a few strides towards Itachi, grabbing the man's chin and slamming his own lips onto his own, not receiving one ounce of resistance from the Uchiha.

"That's disgusting. You know I already have another love-interest," Itachi wiped his lips off with his cloak sleeve but the other man scoffed and looked away.

"A child." The man said and Itachi's lips twitched into a ghost of a smile.

"So have you," The man closed his eyes in annoyance.

"I know. This is why this is so important." The man opened his eyes again and turned to look at Itachi.

"If you shall fail again, the mission will be passed on to someone who will not. Your brother perhaps?" Itachi's eyes narrowed ever so slightly this time, making the man smirk.

"Keep on your toes." The man smirked but Itachi only stared back with a warning look.

"If you include Sasuke into this I'll-" The man raised a hand, to stop Itachi right then and there.

"You'll what?" the man prompted, waving his hand and twisting his wrist, practically ordering Itachi to finish his sentence. Itachi's breathe was all that could be heard and he turned back to face his cup of tea he set on the table.

"It was nothing I apologize." Itachi never really liked apologizing, it was admitting he was wrong, which he never was. But he had to get on his good side now if he wanted Sasuke to really be kept out of this dirty business Itachi had gotten wrapped in. The man turned around again, smirking.

"Good. Because if I even suspect for a second that you may not be capable of this job I have killed to get you into, then it will be passed on to Sasuke." Itachi nodded and the mysterious man disappeared in a slow, waving wisp of smoke.

* * *

It's probably not who you think it is. I left a little clue for you big-girl-thinkers in the last section, and if you guess right you get a small spoiler! Eh, probably not really but whatever. I think I should have had Sakura appear first so she could kick the living snot out of her before she went down like I originally planned. -Sigh- But I'll save it for another story. I guess...


	25. Chapter 25

THE FINALE! AT LEAST I FINALLY FINISH A STORY!! I love I how ended this, and I love how long it is! I'm just so happy! I'm actually not sure what will happen next! I might dedicate my time to school work for a while (Yeah right) or might dedicate all of my writing time to 'Internal Conflicts' or I might follow through on a new main story! What will it be!? HMM!! I hope you all enjoy and I greatly thank you all for holding out with me for this long! I luv you all!!

* * *

CH. 64

Ishiko had never particularly wished she would die. She never directly had a death wish nor a reason to. She was quite content and way too busy with her life activities to think about it. Her older brother, though, was a different story. The couple of days before he "died" he brought up the subject many times to her. Where would he go? How would he go out? She never considered she would be dying this way, the very way she asked; to have her heart taken by Kakuzu. Her brother had wanted to go out by his own hand rather than somebody else's.

The pain was overwhelming, and each of his tendrils felt like they had been heated by fire, poking and prodding her entrails and skin. She had bit her lip though, she didn't want t scream and cry like a pathetic girl. And she didn't want to make Kakuzu worry. He was doing this for a reason. She trusted him, whatever he was doing; it was definitely for her best interest.

---

His tendrils made the final cut and Ishiko's heart was completely out of her body, the little organ was making tiny thumps and was completely weak. It was no shock this was why Ishiko was dying. Ishiko let out a hiss and she released her breathe, her eyes becoming hazy and tired. He had to keep her body safe, but she would die no matter what if her heart wasn't in good condition, and that's what he would do. He would incubate her heart until she was out of harm's way. He opened his eyes to glance to his side, and he couldn't bring himself to meet Kakashi's gaze. The man already thought he was a monster who had stolen Ishiko. He closed his eyes again.

Ishiko's warmth became his own and Ishiko's body slumped in his arms. He looked over her bare arms and frowned even deeper at the scars showing. Even her kekkei was failing now, she never gotten scars. He moved forward and kissed her forehead through his mask.

"I love you, Ishiko." He whispered, setting down her body and making sure she was comfortable, even though she was dead. Making sure to close her eyes, his fingers lingered on her blood-stained face, missing her warmth and the creamy almond color of her cheeks. _Why did it have to be this way? _He asked himself, unconsciously feeling over the place where her heart pumped in his body. It just felt so unnatural.

"Oi, fucker! Get over here!!" Hidan cried out. Kakuzu let out a long sigh. Hidan was definitely going to be killed by his hands if he kept this up.

"I'll be back, Ishiko." He promised her, and stood up, fully facing the Konaha ninja.

"You will not harm her." He stated, his forearms detaching from the rest of his arm and grabbing the fat boy and blond girl in each iron grip.

"Are you willing to give her a new, healthy heart?" He asked, not bothering to hear their answer as his tendrils were already creeping onto their skin. He had half a mind to kill them right then and there, but that would make death too swiftly for them. And that was something they didn't deserve. They had harmed his Ishiko, and for that they deserved to die slowly. He could steal their obviously healthy hearts and give it to Ishiko, as a sort of gift. He glanced over to see Hidan had gotten himself captured by the enemy, the fucking idiot.

"What is your relationship with Ishiko?" Kakashi asked steadily, throwing a kunai and making Kakuzu drop the fat one in order to dodge. Chouji dropped to the ground coughing and grabbing at his throat, looking up to nod at Kakashi gratefully, but the Silver Fang of Konaha was too focused on Kakuzu at the moment to return the nod.

"Mutual sex, but not mutual emotions I'm afraid. My feelings are stronger for her than her me." Kakuzu answered. It was half the truth. In a way it was the full truth. Their sexual lives were a very active one, she never objected once aside from the first couple of times, but it the rest was completely consensual. But he may have felt stronger for her than she felt for him. After all her heart would forever be split in two, for her brother and himself? And he was fine with that. He had won half the Tsuwa heart, and that was more than he could ask for. He could see Kakashi visibly wince from the words of 'mutual sex'.

"In other words she was your captive you rapist!" Kakashi assumed. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in return and turned towards him, dropping the blonde girl. The fat one rushed her side, lifting her up as she was coughing and struggling for breathe.

"I she was, she didn't resist much when I fucked her." Kakashi glared and Kakuzu felt a small spark of jealousy. Why did this man care? Did he know Ishiko in the past? No matter. Ishiko loved only him now that Keisuke was out of the picture for good. He would eliminate any competition. His hearts gathered around him and his water and ire heart merged together to form one being. Both their mouths opened and launched a mixture of wind-fanned fire, but Kakashi quickly countered. Kakashi will die. His heart may be more suiting for Ishiko rather than the fat one's, or even the blondes'. Kakashi released a water jutsu, but it wasn't enough to douse the flames.

---

A row of men walked uneasily onto the wooden platform, their shoes clacking noisily on the wood. Wool sacks covered their heads and were roughly pulled off by officers.

"On two counts of treason; One count for against the Tsuchikage himself, for working against the Tsuchikage's wishes, and one count for working with a known criminal. For working with and under the rogue ninja Tsuwa Keisuke. Punishment; to be hanged until dead." The marshal cried, reading off a scroll. The men shifting nervously and one even started blubbering about how God would save him. But God shall be found nowhere in the hell hole. Tomoe closed his eyes and rested his hands on his cane. His age was really starting to get to him, and even his kekkei genkai had started to retaliate. Then these idiots come running in only to be knocked out by his lamps and other various objects that were one his desk.

He knew he was going to die; he just didn't want to die to at the planning of his own Grandson. The first boy, maybe eighteen or so, stepped forward glowering and spit in the Tsuchikage's direction before being slapped by one of the guards.

"So disrespectful kids are these days." His trusted assistant said distastefully. The Tsuchikage bowed his head slightly and waved a hand to his assistant.

"It is fine. He will get his own in hell." Tomoe said, his voice already becoming raspy and the crown became silent, looking at the large clock overhead and awaiting it to ring noon. The hand ticked and it was merely a few more until the two clock hands met.

"Long live, Tsuwa Keisuke!!" They all cried, tears streaming down their cheeks and the bell chimed as the hand on the lever slammed down, sending the whole team of criminals to their deaths. Tomoe closed his eyes, great, they were followers. That's all he needed.

"Get those kids a proper burial." He coughed into his hand as he turned, not really wanting to see Keisuke's old teammates and followers shake and struggle against the tight ropes around their neck. His short assistant looked at him, eyeing the hat on his head.

"Sir are you alright?" He asked and Tomoe just sighed.

"My Daughter in Law recently committed suicide, my son is dead and so is my Grandson according to Iwa Black Op intelligence. As for my sweet and darling Granddaughter even they can't pinpoint her." He coughed again and started to walk but his assistant grabbed the old man's wrist, and Tomoe looked back in surprise.

"Onoki, what on earth are you doing? Unhand me right now!" Tomoe demanded. But the younger man simply smirked.

"I've been serving under you for too long, it's my turn to rule." Tomoe's eyes widened at his assistant suddenly gone insane.

"I will become the Sandaime, at your expense or not." Tomoe scoffed.

"If anyone will become Sandaime it shall be Ishiko or God help me her child. You know the bloodline!" Tomoe scolded but Onoki but the big-nosed man only glowered at the current Tsuchikage. No way in hell would he hand over the entire country to a whore working with the Akatsuki or the child she may bear. His family wasn't going to stand by and be stepped on by the decreasing numbers of Tsuwa. There was only two left in the world now. Tomoe the old fart and Ishiko the missing whore.

"Damn it! My family will no longer be stepped on Tomoe-sensei! We will rule as the ruling family!" the grip Onoki had on Tomoe's wrist tightened and the old man felt himself being thrown to the ground. Onoki looked at the guards and snapped his fingers, and the once loyal servants grabbed onto the royal and dragged him to the nooses.

"I will become Sandaime, and your family will be wiped from history."

---

Naruto recognized her right away. His cyan eyes locked onto his body and his eyes narrowed, squinting to see her turned face.

"Ishiko?" He asked and Kakuzu moved in the way in his new form. But he was agitated by all these people knew her without his knowledge.

"How do you know her?" Kakuzu growled despite the millions of threads coming out of his mouth. Naruto didn't pay any mind though, but his eyes remained focused on the girl's body and then looked at Kakuzu with a snarl.

"You bastard you killed her!!" Naruto yelled and his comrades looked at him with sympathy.

"She… I only knew her for a short time. I know she didn't want to leave Konaha. But something was scaring her and something was keeping her from attaching…" Naruto struggled to say. He was able to recognize such a thing in Ishiko's eyes. Now he knew why and Kakuzu looked down. _That's not it. You're wrong. _The stupid boy was wrong as hell. Kakashi stepped forward, and the lucky-to-be-alive bastard added, "She was working with the Akatsuki. She must have been kidnapped and threatened to work for them against her will." Kakashi looked back at Ishiko and his eyes softened, but Kakuzu moved again, his anger growing.

"I love her; that is none of your business!" Kakuzu snapped, silencing the Konaha ninja in their assumptions. Naruto quickly did a hand sign and made a shadow clone of himself.

"You say you love her, but look how she died. Her heart, stolen, and left on the floor to rot." Kakashi said softly, looking at the body of the girl. Her pale skin stained with blood and dirt. Her brown orbs closed and her clothing ripped and torn. Kakuzu growled. They didn't understand. They didn't understand Ishiko loved him and he loved her. _Ishiko… your heart that's beating inside me… does it truly love me? _He asked silently.

"Shut up!" Kakuzu growled in a low warning tone. But Naruto didn't listen, already a shadow clone appeared right next to him and was starting some sort of jutsu. More shadow clones appeared and Kakuzu narrowed his eyes. There was something up with this boy more than being dead wrong about his and Ishiko's relationship.

"So you're the nine tails?" Kakuzu questioned, seeing a quick tugging at the boy's lips. So he was. He could see one of the new shinobi turn to Kakashi, asking for a recap of what was happening.

"…He possesses the ability to detach his body parts. See those masks? Not only can they also detach, but each one has its own beating heart and can act autonomously." Kakashi paused and sighed while closing his eyes, he was obviously distressed about all that was going on.

"He started with five… but now he's down to three." The brunette with the same hair color as his beloved Ishiko looked shocked and a bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"You mean…?" He started.

"We've killed him twice so far, yes. And he won't go down for good unless we kill him three more times." And he wouldn't die as long as Ishiko still had a chance to live. He had to get back to her, Kakashi had miscounted. He still had Ishiko's heart beating inside him. He didn't trust these people to leave her body out in the open like this. They may destroy it somehow and then he would have no hope of possibly reviving her.

He would do anything to feel the warmth of her hands again.

---

Tomoe breathed in ragged breathes, straining against the ropes that were tight against his old neck as his oldest assistant and comrade, Onoki stood with _his _cane and wearing _his _Tsuchikage hat and smirked at him.

"Now is the time for old dogs." Onoki sneered, curling his huge nose.

"Then what of you? You old bat." Tomoe whispered and Onoki's smirk disappeared but waved his hand quickly. The executioner nodded and looked sadly at his old ruler.

"Long live the Tsuwa's." He said hopelessly as he flipped the switch.

Tomoe's death came swiftly.

---

Kakuzu held his small lover in his arms, staring sadly down at her. What was he waiting for? For her eyes to flicker open? For her lips to come crashing onto his? For her arms to wrap around his strong shoulders? He wasn't sure, but he just wanted something, _anything _to prove she will live again. He had detached his prize heart to keep the stupid blonde at bay while he gave Ishiko's heart back. He needed her out, by the sound of that jutsu Naruto was using, it was deadly. And he didn't want to risk Ishiko being harmed in anyway. He held their chests close together, and he gently placed her heart back into her chest, but nothing was happening.

"Move…" He pleaded softly, and felt his heart grow on fire. Everything inside him was flaming with burns and char. Ishiko's unmoving head was bent back and his hand was steadily placed on her back, as if holding a broken doll together.

"Please… you must live…" He said again and his throat felt like it was swelling. No. This couldn't happen. Ishiko couldn't be dead. _It must be a delayed start… _He thought warily. His lips turned and widened, tilting his head, observing his lifeless love at all angles. There must be a reason; there must be some sort of illusion here.

Finally he felt himself crack. She wasn't coming back. He was too late.

"AGHHH!!" He cried out in frustration to the heavens and turned forward, balancing Ishiko's body in one hand and pounded the earth with his free hand, leaving a huge hole in the ground. Warm blood coursed through his veins while cold blood sat in hers. Everyone stilled at the man's sudden outburst of emotion.

"Ishiko… Ishiko-Ishiko…." He cried, hot tears spilling over the rims over his cheeks for the first time in a long time. Both Ino and Sakura stared, shocked to see such a reaction from a known S-ranked criminal. A stone hard killer crying over a girl? But even monsters have the compassion to love. He didn't care about the fact Keisuke was right, that Kakuzu was never right for her. He pulled Ishiko closer, clutching her tight in his hands and pressed his forehead against hers like she could actually hear him.

"You can't die. I can't…" Anger and blind rage filled him as he begun to see red. It was their fault. They all needed to die and donate a new heart to her. If her body wouldn't operate with a normal heart, then it would work with a new heart. He turned and faced the Konaha ninja who suddenly backed up, a little frazzled by the new look of malice in Kakuzu's eyes.

"Your hearts are mine." He snarled and carefully placed Ishiko back on the ground, he grabbed his cloak that Ishiko dropped earlier and placed it back on her, protecting her body somewhat. Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger as well.

"Don't blame us for your mistakes." Naruto growled and he produced a couple of shadow clones. Kakuzu felt impatient, Ishiko needed a new heart now. And she was going to get one. Kakuzu launched his tendrils and grabbed one, making it puff up in smoke but one was already starting the jutsu unknown to him. He kept grabbing one after another, hastily grabbing it with his tendrils and attempting to snatch his heat but only to have it puff up in smoke afterwards.

"Where are you!? You little brat!!" Kakuzu said in a fit of anger and heard the dangerous pitch that told him the jutsu was produced. He turned his head and his eyes widened, seeing Naruto already inched away from him with the deadly jutsu. He wasn't in front of him to start with. He went behind as part of the crowd!

The jutsu felt like a thousand pins were puncturing his skin. He was hit; he couldn't remember how many times he was screaming that in his head. Wind surrounded him and he felt all of his hearts crumble away. Was he going to die? He heard the blond fall to the ground first, and the crack of bone hitting rock rang through the area, but he was still in pain. This pain in his chest was from more than the jutsu. He had failed. His one and only love was dead. He wanted to yell out, but all of his energy escaped him.

He dropped to the ground in the huge crater created by the jutsu. He moved his now only operating function and saw his lover's body by the edge. Her face was turned away from him. He was really going to die. The realization wasn't as frightening as the fact that now he knew he was never going to see her again. He would never hear her voice speak to him ever again, he didn't care if it was her words of anger or her words of love, and he wouldn't care! He would never feel her creamy almond skin against his. Clouds gathered as if mourning his loss. _Go away… _He thought, glancing up at the clouds. _She doesn't want you here. _He thought again.

"_Shit…" Ishiko said, looking out of the window of his room, staring at the storm clouds with anguish. Kakuzu shifted in bed, turning towards her with nothing but the sheet covering his nudity. Her, now fully clothed –she had a mission soon- body stilled and she glanced back at him, her eyes giving him a quick scan before turning back to the window. _

"_What's the matter Ishiko-Uke?" He asked with a small smirk on his face. She let go of the curtain almost as soon as his words left his lips and strode over to the bed, grabbing her face in her tiny hands and pecked him on the lips, swinging her leg over his hip and straddling him. _

"_I can't stand rain. Never did." She looked over again but Kakuzu sidetracked her by grabbing her forearms. _

"_And why is that?" He inquired, kissing her wrists and feeling her pulse against his tongue. _

"_It rained the day Keisuke was murdered." _

He saw the ground under Ishiko's body gave out and she rolled closer and closer to him. What had he done to deserve Ishiko's body near his? Whatever he did it must have been something Ishiko made him do. She finished rolling, her delicate skin ruined by the dirt and blood.

_If I could touch her… one more time… _That's all he needed and he would be able to rest in peace. He could hear the rumbling on thunder, signaling everyone it was going to rain soon and his arm twitched, moving barely. Ishiko was within arm's reach, if he could only stroke her cheek, one last time before his remaining heart gave out he wouldn't mind goin to hell and watching her from heaven. Her face was facing the rain clouds as the first few drops landed on earth, one landing at the corner of her eye and rolling down her cheek.

_My little Ishiko… _

_Are you crying? _

He asked, his chest filling with overwhelming grief.

Right as his finger was inches away from wiping away Ishiko's 'tear', a foot came down and crushed Kakuzu's forearm to the ground, pinning it from going any further. _No! Ishiko! _He thought. His emerald eyes looked up find Kakashi gazing lazily down at him.

"You shall not put your putrid hands on her." He sneered.

"Just… once more…" Kakuzu said in a daze and looked back at his Ishiko. The crackling of electricity rang out and Kakuzu felt the pain in his chest. He tried to keep his eyes open, even through all the pain. He wanted Ishiko to be his last sight before he died.

And she was.

---

Tsunade shook her head, finished explaining the effects of Naruto's jutsu on Kakuzu and looked at the other body. The girl.

"So, that's Tsuwa Ishiko?" She asked and Kakashi nodded.

"She's part of the royal family in Iwagakure. Though, I wouldn't bother to tell them, according to Iwa, she's a missing nin, and since a couple a days ago there has been reports of revolt and civil war. There's a new Tsuchikage." Tsunade shrugged.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Tsunade nodded and Kakashi sighed. They both finished and left, and the only remaining person was one of the doctors. His hair tied back in a ponytail. His glasses glinted as he went over to the door and locked it, making sure nobody will interrupt him. He went over to Ishiko's body with a scalpel, wincing as he cut the flesh over the sternum open. Digging for what he was looking for, his ungloved hand grabbed the stomach and placed it in a separate dish, he cut that open too, grabbing a small, white pill.

"Ah… there we go…" He whispered as a small grin graced his lips and he glanced back at Ishiko. He put the pill in his pocket, not caring to wash it and walked over to Ishiko again, bending down to kiss her forehead and then a small peck to her lips, his grin disappearing and replacing it a frown.

"Our next kiss shall be a warm one, I promise, Ishiko-chan." He brushed a lock of hair from her face and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Other doctors walked past him and he strolled past them, not even sparing them a glance. He smiled again, pulling the white pill from his pocket and flipping it into the air to catch it in his fist.

"I'm sorry my comrades but this Tsuwa had to live." He smiled and held the white pill to his lips.

"I promise, Ishiko-chan, you will have a new body." He swore. He walked down the empty hallway, chuckling. All this was only child's play, the finale has yet to come.

* * *

Review if you cried! LOL. Shocking plot twist isn't it? I'm sure Cheeky Half-Demon is having a fit right now lawlz. Anyway I will continue to make stories and this one many inspire more oneshots or drabble so keep aware! Thank you all!! Bye!!


End file.
